Pretty Little Secrets
by Stang-the-Smart
Summary: What could a little law do? Well, laws do good & bad. This is bad. When Sentinel Magnus passed a law that no femme can be in the autobot army OR ranks. Bee needs to come up with a plan fast to save HIS aft. Bee want to know why this happen, and how to reverse the law. Can Bee keep this little secret. And what would happen if zippy blue speedster finds out the pretty little secret?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic, I really hope you like.

I do Not own TFA

This is a Bumblebee x Blurr: Because there is not enough of those!

Chapter1

* * *

It twas a beautiful summer. A very promising one to say the lease. And eventful... here a story, no, more along the lines of a legend was about to unfold. The children in the park played happily, the birds chirped in harmony. Like a scene from paradise. Life was perfect. The cons had been not as active, and Sari was out of her schooling and what not. But listen as time reveals truth and more than what's in disguise.

* * *

At the base... (Late at night)

Sari tossed and turned unable to sleep. Too much was on her mind. The topic of late. Her BFF. He'd been behaving strangly and always his was fine. It was like he didn't trust her to keep what's been bothering him. Sari had always had Bee's back and expressed herself freely. That's why he trusted her, and vise versa. But Bee's strange behavior didn't make any sense. First he blanked out in mid sentence, then the locking himself in his room. Now the rejection of video games! For Pete sake. This made about as a teen girl rejecting a Sumdac Phone 19! It was the same as saying cat loved water!

* * *

"Oh Primus, Oh Primus!" Bumblebee Frantically muttered. Bee sat down on the berth. The elite guard was coming in two days! You ask why? Simple, ever since Ultra Magnus was killed of assassination, just a week prior. Sentinel Magnus, or Afthead whichever, passed a new law! The new law stated new femme was to be in the autobot army or ranks. Why would this silly little law apply to sweet Bee? Because he was a fragging she! She thought this in rage and kicked a wastebasket over in anger, then sat back down before returning to her thoughts. You'd think she'd just be able to hide, or get away with it. But no. The guard was order to check everybot. Even the ones on Earth because the bots here were fighting with the autobot flag. So that put her under a rank. A low one, but still a rank.

She had heard of rumors of this law coming into place as an incoming cadet. And Pit like she was going to give up. She had worked to fragging hard to be rejected by sexist options!

I hit her hard then a ton of brick when she saw what she must do. She remembered watching a mech train and a femme train. Mechs were more about strength and speed, while femme train with more precision and grace. She had a small flash back of watching the mechs running endless laps to build stamina and hit the weight room so much she sometimes thought they lived in there.. The femmes often were on the balance bars or in the target rooms. Since femme frames wouldn't build up the reflexes as quick as a mechs would, they are to be balanced and accurate because they probably would get a second chance to do it over again. She remembered how she trained with the mechs, acted and walked and fought perfectly like one. There defense a bit sloppy, but Primus their offense. She shivered. Up to the point no one could tell the difference between her and mech. Heck just to cover her trail she changed all her record files from femme to mech. That was pretty fragging impressive.

Come on, how many femmes could sneak in to a medical facility and change all of there files and sneak out, without getting caught. Not to many. She wanted to say that to anybot who called her clumsy. But then again, she was a lot different from when she was back then.

One of Bee's problems was she looked like a perfect image of a femme. No matter how much amour she put on. Her hip dipped in to make her aft look bigger. Her chassis was well shaped. She was small, and thin. Not very mechly.

On top of that the elite guard always knew femmes were hiding. So now the elite guard are coming so that they can give every autobot a medical test. Pit she barely let Ratchet look over her. And when she did it was very brief. Well more like him skimming over he frame for any major damage.

'Crap Crap Crap' Bee thought, 'If I don't plan this just right, I'll be caring for sparkling's for the rest of her life. And that was a freaking long time!'

The bug pulled her knees up to her chassis and silently sobbed. If she did get caught... What would her teammate think of her? Would she ever see Earth again? And what of Sari?

They'd hate her, calling her a liar. A whore, a pit-bounded glitch who nobody would ever trust again.

By the time an earth hour had gone by she was shaking uncontrollable. When she finally looked at her internal clock it said the time was 1:24 am. She decided she would need her sleep if she was to think more of the evasive plan. The young femme drifted off to sleep with oil tears threatening to spill from her optics.

* * *

 **I really hope you like. I revised this chapter a couple times to improve it.**

 **Stang Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the rocky start. I promise it's going to get better. And look no code!**  
 **I do not own TFA**  
 **FYI Un- beta -ed**  
 **Stang Out!**

* * *

Bee quietly groaned as her internal alarm clock buzzed loudly. She smiled slyly, while recharging she came up with an amazing plan. She'd wake before anyone one else than prepare a fake medical recorded while others slept. Then when it was her turn to be looked at slip the file in and tell them she had already been looked at, and if they disagree she can smartly say they're trying to look at something! And by law, if she was sexual harassed she could make all of guards inspecting her go to prison for a very long time. And none of them wanted that.

Bumblebee found it difficult to power her optics up in such a warm, cozy berth. When she woke up enough to properly power the on, she sighed and mumbled, "Another day in this Pit." It was mostly true. Loud noises would go off every couple of minutes. Prowl would drive her crazy. Optimus would scold her for doing something wrong. But she wouldn't trade her pit for the world.

The Yellow and black femme-in-hiding swung her pedes off the berth and stood up. After doing some yoga stretches she made her way down the hall. She shivered as she walked passing the rooms of the guests she dreaded arriving. The empty hall echoed her pede steps and they bounced of the berthroom doors. Making extra eerie.

Walking closer to the main room, Bumblebee heard voices and boy did that make her scowl. After a couple of curses Bee regained her happy-go-lucky smile. Well that just put a dent in her plan! The femme in disguise began to form a new one.

Step one. Sneak out to the junkyard.  
Step two. Collect pieces of metal.  
Step Three. Melt them and form them into new pieces.  
Step four. Welt the new Pieces to herself.

It was genius! She proudly patted herself on the back. Yeah sure it had a couple of flaws in it. But like what humans said we'll cross the road when we get to it. That was one of the many reasons Bee like Earth so much. They had a wise saying for problem, and boy did she have a shipload of those.

"Bumblebee!" She twisted her helm to greet the high pitch voice, belonging to her best friend.

"Hey Sari!" The Bug replied to the younger. From the moment Bee meet her; she liked her. After all Sari was technically a femme human hybrid. So Bee could talk to her about 'Girly' stuff without giving anything away. Or unintentionally dropping any hints.

Sari rocked back and forth on her feet "So… wanna to play a new video game?" sari squealed revealing a new ninja video game from behind her back. Bumblebee beamed brightly back at her (Too many B's!)

"Sure, Sari! Sounds like fun!" (Ok I'll stop starting now! I Promise!) Bee replied happily. After all who could turn down Sari? Plus she had a few hours to kill before she needed to put the plan into action. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Together the pair skipped over to the grey, stone couch gossiping about pop-stars. Before they could finish the conversation about Hillary Black, there instant whines cut off the small talk. Sit in front of the giant TV was prowl. Watching one of his boring documentaries. A green, fuzzy little insect climbed up on the twig just to mock them. They knew there was no way on earth to get the antisocial robot to move. And Sari nor Bee want to annoy Prowl. After all the last time was bad enough, it took Ratchet an hour to get that lamp from Bee's cogs. When Prowl gets in a bad mood... the bug shiver at the thought.

Sari's POV

But I would have non of it, I'd worked to hard to get Bee out of his bedroom. Even if he came out on his own. Bumblebee was my BFF. Like heck I'm was gonna give up now.  
She took a deep breath and began letting words fly

Normal POV

"Prowl! Move your anti-fun, boring, hippie, nature loving junkie aft off the couch before I kick you to Mars and back!" Sari Shouts echoed down the halls of the base to prove how loud she had been. With her arms cross and stink eye, she look like a force to be reckoned with. But so did Prowl. His usual calm face, twisted into a snarl. His face betraying his calm and warning voice.

"Sari..."

Bee knew that voice. The one she her before the lamp went in her cogs. She thought of a idea to save Sari from the ticking time bomb. Plastering a fake cheery smile to her face plates and said in a stupidly preppy voice.

"You know what Sari?" She asked get between the two snarling creatures, "A drive! We haven't be on a drive in forever! Plus it's only like 10:30 AM the highway should be empty." Bee started to quickly scoot Sari out the door while giving a toothy smile to prowl. Primus she hated it when she had to be the peacemaker.

When they finally made it out the door, Sari whispered, "Thanks, is Prowl in one of his moods again?" as the 'mech' transformed into his car mode. "Yeah ... Though this time I think I know why." Bee replied. Sari didn't push any farther.

Soon the duo was zooming along the high at a good speed of 70 MPH. Bruno Mars was play quietly in the back ground of Bee's and Sari's gossiping.

"And I was like, If you can't make a girl special you don't deserve a girlfriend. And he was all like I can make a girl special if I want to. And then I said, So I'm not special to you? That's it we're done..." Sari ranted about her love life and Bumblebee payed every bit of attention to it.

"Oh~ no he didn't. Snap! That's what he deserves!" Bee said in more of a sassy voice.

"Bee your the only guy that listens to a girls problems. What did I do to deserve you." Sari said hugging the steering wheel. Bee honked her her in return.

"I can list a dozen off the top of my processor." Bee replied. "Your so accepting, and kind, Stubborn as pit... "

Bee's comm. crackled to life before spitting out terrible news. "Bee! Bumblebee!" Ratchet's voice box boomed on the comm."Get back to base now! The Elite Guard is here!"

"Scrap." Bee muttered as she turn off the comm. Things just went from bad to worst.

* * *

 **Sari for the short chapter I should Bee able to update Soon.**  
 **Stang Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks you for reading this far I know it's boring right But it will have more action from here.**

 **I do not own TFA, If I did I'd already make Bee a Femme.**

 **Sari if you get mad at blurr for the moment, he'll get better, but until then hate him with all your spark.**

 **Stang Out!**

* * *

'Scrap, Pit, Frag..." Every swore that Bee could think of, she let off in her head! 'How? How could the Elite guard be here? They weren't suppose to be here till tomorrow! That meant no preparation time! No time to hide herself or put the plan into action. She'd lost, they'd catch her. No way could she welt the parts she needed on in a couple of minutes. Doing so with a sloppy job would take over an hour! Because it would take so time consuming for her to slowly weld the metal on. If she did it to fast she'd black out and risk hurt of killing her self. But she was willing to risk it, what other option did she ha-

But then she remembered she wasn't alone. She had a chance to be a free bot. It was treading on thin ice to tell anyone at this point, but what choice did she have? The flipside was to be expulsed from Earth forever. And you better fragging believe she rather go with the first prefence.

How could she start the dark task? Would beating around the bush work? Leak hints slowly and see where it goes? BEing direct would be the best way to go she decided "Sari we need to talk." Bee said in a very serious voice, cutting off the playful manner that had going on earlier. "We'll need to do in a extremely private place, know any?" Bee continued to drive but at a much slower pace. She needed time. For once slow was better than fast.

"Yeah, go down the street, take a right at Kumber Ave. and the second building to the left, there is an opening to an alleys. Nobody, not even the garabage men go in there.." Sari replied, not daring to question why Bee asked. He seem to start freaky out a little for no reason. Maybe he was gonna tell her why. This was her chance, and she wasn't gonna let it slide on by.

When they reached their destination Bee carefully drove into the deep, dark alleys behind the buildings. Finally coming to a halt in what Bee thought was a quite enough location she open her door to let the teen girl out. Quietly as she could she transformed to her robot mode as began to talk to the teen female. But no after taking a quick thermal scan of the area. No human or cybertronains that she could pick up.

"Sari do you know why the Elite Guard is coming tomorrow?" Bee asked quietly without giving her too much info too quickly. Yes, the smaller have some basic info. Like knowing that the elite guard was coming. Why was a different matter. She got down one knee and looked into Sari's eye.

"Umm... aren't they looking for something?" Sari replied unsure of her BFF's behavior an why he was taking it so somberly. She had part of it correct. Maybe it was time Bee shed a bit of little on the situation.

"Because since the last magnus died, being guarded by femmes, Afthead passed a new law that clearly states femmes can't be in the autobot ranks." Bee quietly says putting her Sari's chin to keep eye contact with the young girl. "Why, I'm not sure. Many Magnus died, while being guarded by mechs. But that the path afthead chose.

"So.. that means..." Bumblebee was afraid of what the young femme was about to say. "I'm not allow to fight with you guys anymore? Or live with you?" Sari began to cry, tears slowly dribbles down Sari's face. Half of that statement was a reflief. But she now had a crying Sari to deal with.

"No no no. Sari, please sister,let me finish." Bee wiped the tears from her eyes. "You get to stay because Earth is you're home. And you're not exactly a normal femme." Sari looked back up to Bee when she hear his words, if she wasn't being forced from her home. Why was he telling her this?

"Sari, what do you know about sparks?" Bee asked trembling, know she could turn back now. But that wasn't an option. She had to press forward. An army doesn't run away, it faces the enemy.

"I know their the life force of all mechs and femmes. And a dark mark on a spark is a terrible sin. Also when two Spark merge they are bonded. And they flow small strings of color related to the greatest emotion. Like yellow of happiness or blue of sadness, purple of regret. Red of anger, and green of jealousy to name a few." Sari replied trying to bring up every bit of info she knew. She rubbed her temples in thought.

"Anything else?" Bumblebee smiled knowing she'd remember. Sari alwayed remembered. She really was more thoughtfully than you execpted her to be. It was weather she wanted to voice her thoughts. She had a filter. It... just worked differently.

"Oh... what is it? Doesn't like the color of the spark tell the gender?" Sari asked hopefully, not want to get the question wrong.

"Correct. Do you remember what colors? If not, look at your spark." Bee said tapping the center of Sari's chest (Perv! JK). Sari thought and thought til she remembered the two big colors.

"Gold for femmes and Blue for mechs right?" Sari looked up. Bee nodded with a little smile. "Each color has two main elements. Gold is understanding but... a lack of trust. And the blue means emotionally unstable but responsibility." Bee nodded once more.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sari wondered to the large mech. "And be truthful, I know when your lying." Sari gave a toothy grin try to light the somber mood. But failed in her atempeted task. Sari wanted the truth. No matter what it was she wanted to know. Why was her friend, her brother, acting odd.

"Because Sari" Bee said in his usual scratching voice before changing to a smooth, higher pitch feminine one. "I-I-I'm one of the last femmes in hiding. I need you to help me cover myself or I'll be caught by those sick, sexist bastards who call themselves elite when they should really be called pigs." Bee voice filled with venom when she spoke of them. She had finished her sentence not wanting to look at the younger femme, so the she-bug twisted her helm to face the nearest trash can.

Bumblebee heard giggling in from of her. Looking back at the human hybrid she saw Sari on her side in a laughing fit. Her arms cradled her gut, Sari's legs were flying wildly in laughter. After a while she stood up, put her hands on her hips and smiled at the new found femme before speaking.

"Well, at least I know why your the only bot that likes teen girl gossiping." Sari wrapped her arms around her yellow and black sister and cheered, "Oh we're gonna hide you so good, I'll forget where I put ya!"

"NO!" Bee panic, her optics widened and grabbed the dark skinned girl arms, then slowly saying, " Sari... If I hide they will know I'm a femme for sure. I need to add new metal to myself and be really, really, really sad! Can you help me with that?"

"Yes, but isn't the junkyard away from the base?" Sari questioned, trying not discourage her friend. But she was being logical.

"There's metal in the alley." Bee looked around the alleys for anything use full, "Can you weld it to me?" Bee knew it's gonna hurt like the pit trying to get on. And she didn't have time at the base to sneak painkillers.

"OK, this might hurt a little…" Sari said as she brought over the metal and transformed into her robot mode sat began to weld the metal to her femme friend. The echoes of Bumblebee's muffled screams bounced off the buildings.

* * *

"Because Sari" Bee said in his usual scratching voice before changing to a smooth, higher pitch feminine one. "I am one of the last femmes in hiding. I need you to help me cover myself or I'll be caught by those sick, sexist bastards who call themselves elite when they should really be called pigs." Bee voice echoed in the blue mech mind. 'Bumblebee is a femme? But that not right, his medicals files said he was a mech. Blurr was confused now, but the answer presented it's self. A bright orb of gold shone though the chassis of the yellow autobots. His facepaltes lite up in shock. He confustion was now over with.

That meant he had to turn bumblebee into the Elite Guard. Bee would run if he caught him now. Maybe if he waited till the last moment... It killed him a little, but rules were rules. And they applied to everyone. To him, all the other femmes already caught, and to Bumblebee.

* * *

 **Poor Bee! I'm Going To KILL You Blurr! JK, but I still hate you! Why couldn't you make a small exepction. It's the lovable Bee we're talking about!**

 **Stang Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sari for delays/bad spelling and the jack ss blurr! Now it get's good**

 **I don't own TFA, Very tragic**

 **Summary: Ha like I'm gonna tell you!**

 **Stang Out.**

* * *

"Ow..." Was the first thing the femme in hiding moaned when she awoke. She had passed out in the three minute surgery. And she'd only made it about a minute and a half in, very sad in her opinion. She peered down at her new body hoping it was good enough to fool the medics. She gasped a little. The framework was thicker, and a little more bulkier. The part where her hips were didn't stand out as much. Sari had done a fantastic job. But when Bee tried to stand she fell backwards on her aft plates. It insulted her a little. She didn't think she put on that much weight.

"Sorry Bee. I forgot to warn you that you might be a little unbalanced at the moment." Sari said as she sheepishly grin. She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling bad for causing her friend even more pain. "Well at least you look more mech like, but what about you golden spark?"

Lucky for both of the girls Bee thought of this too. She had read an article about spark changes. And if you felt an emotion strong enough, it could tint to even color a spark that color. She explained to the younger.

"So all you have to do is be sad about a dead puppy or something?" Sari asked, curiousness taking root in her eyes. This really was all new to her. But, what if... Bumblebee shook her helm of these pesky, annoyong thoughts that plagued her proceessor. But that hardly keep thoughts from creeping from their dark places.

Bumblebee chuckled and quietly said in her soothing voice. " Something along those lines." She began to transform to her alter mode giggling slightly at what Sari had said. 'Dead puppy... that girl's a riot!' Bee found it was slightly harder to transfokrmer, but when she did she quite a bit thick in her interior. Not that any one else would notice...

The robot in disguised open the driver door to let the red head in. Sari smiled at her good friend's humor. Together the pair drove out of the alleys as sneaky as they can, which you can imagine is not that sneaky. When Bumblebee began to pull out of the alley she knocked over a trashcan. Everyone from half the block looked at the pai. It kinda look as if Sari was trying to sneak away from her meth lab. She quickly grinned yelled,

"Sorry, teenaged girl learning to drive!" Everyone looked at them like they were idoits for another moment before buying Sari's excuse and continued what they where currently doing before. 'Sari' keep pulling out of the allyway rather a bit clumisly.

Without any problems, Bee zoomed onto the highway when she caught a flash of bright blue in her rear view . She was really hoping he'd didn't hear any of her and Sari's conversation. After all he was one of the best scouts ever. They yellow car tensed up before the zippy blue car spoke.

"Hey-BumbleBee-where-have-you-been?I-been-looking-all-over-for-you-!-Which-you-can-imagine-is-a-lot-of-distance-knowing-how-fast-I-can-move-and-how-much-distance-I'm-able-to-cover." Blurr said in his usual fast manner. Pulling up to the bugs side he continued his pointless rant until the trio reached the base.

* * *

 **Earlier With Blurr.**

He kept play the video over and over. Bee was really a femme. That was shocking news on a bunch of levels. Blurr decided to list the effects/ Affects from least to greatest.

1 affect) He'd have to turn in Bee.

1 effect) If he didn't he'd be breaking a law

2 affect) How'd he keep this a secret for so long

2 effect) The littler robot couldn't keep a secret for his life, unless it was part of **her** act.

3 affect) He'd have to plan this carefully or the bug would **try** and run.

3 effect) He'd wait till they we're about to leave.

4 affect) Blurr might of kinda like the bug. A Lot

4 effect) Blurr was glad he wasn't gay. He really didn't hold anything against gay mechs, seeing how few femmes there are, he just rather have a femme, cause he would like to top, and... He was getting off topic.

He'd got there only a few moments before. When it was discoveried Bee was missing from his post at the base. Blurr was instucted to find him before ratchet comm. him. Just incase Blurr could caught him do anything shady. He had been jumping buildings to find the small bot when he heard voices. He remembered starting his interior video camera, And here they all were.

To the blue mech this just didn't seem possible, the idea of Bee being a femme startled him. He heard the muffled screams of the femme below. She'd stay still despite the loud screams. the blue speedster felt a pang of sympathy to the pretty femme. Wait did he just call her pretty? Sure her voice was calm like a river, and smoother than polish steel. But that didn't make her pretty, right? But then again her voice box was much nicer than her mech voice. But she was going though all that pain for nothing. He stopped hearing the screams... he panic did they see him? He twisted his helm back to the duo to find that the yellow and black femme had passed out.

'Good she doesn't deserve to be in any more pain. I'd hate for my mate to be in pain.' His optics widen when he just realized what he just thought. His face plates heated up madly when he call her 'my mate'. He pondered on why he said that. He looked back to the pair of femmes when he heard a light and adorable "ow...". Wait, adorable? He stifled a laugh when she sat back on her aft plates. Bee had the worldest cutest pout upon her lips.

The scout watched them, listened to their plan.

They where about to leave the alley. Blurr thought it would be best if he waited about two minutes and made it seem like he'd been looking for the pair instead or secretly spying on them. It quite logical in his processor. But then again the day hadn't been quite logical.

 **Back at the base.**

"Hey bossbot!" Bumblebee said in his normal scratching voice to those who didn't know, greeted Optimus Prime ( I had to look up how to Optimus, I'm such a bad transformer fan.) "What's up?" Bee finished the sentence with let Sari out and transforming to his robot mode. Slighty bulker than before, optimus notice but didn't say a word. He knew Bee was eating a more energon than usual and would feel bad if he made bee feel fat...

"The Elite Guard is here for their inspection, as you can already tell." the Prime said very grimly, with that he turned away and started to head into the warehouse. Bumblebee, Sari and Blurr followed in that order. Blurr couldn't take the risk of the two femmes running off. Sari was really the lucky one. She got to stay, no matter what, and was able to continued her work with the autobots. But the bug on the other hand... he, she! She was going to a very more saditsic fate.

Bumblebee was smiling as if he didn't have to worry about the test. Oh how on the contary. But the love and carefreenesss was enough to fool even the best. It was also one of the attributes that made Blurr love the small insect. He shook his helm, thinking like this was only going to make this hurt him even more. He had to think professinally. Bee was breaking the law, it was his job, no duty, to protect the law. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way. He had to push them aside.

"Alright, let have Prowl go first, then Prime, Ratchet, next Bulkhead and to finish it off bumblebee!" A bright red medic said holding a clipboard said.

'Good that gives me time to have think of extremely sad things while smiling. Real easily..." Bumblebee internally smirked. Prowl was being lead in the room with Jazz on his right and Blurr on his left. With JetStorm behind him and JetFire in front of him, it was pretty obivious that they did not play around the new law. Prowl snapped at Blurr when he push the ninja bot into the medical room. Rather a bittle roughly, but it was earned.

Bee could guess why prowl snapped so easily

 **Flash Back**.

"I'm Not say I'm a femme but isn't this a little sexist? Femme's are some of the best warriors the autobot army." Prowl asked when the new law was announced. "Come on doesn't this sound a bit off to you? Why just femmes?" He probed. Bee was in the same room but she hardly heard him.

'How? Why? Whats gonna happen... No! I've work too hard and long. Like too the pit, I'm gonna just let sentinal bump me out." Bee emboldened herself, 'plus earth is so out of the way, is so ulikely they'll come here.'

"Yes Prowl, but there's not anything we can do about it." Optimus replied to the gold and black bot, turning away from Prowl's angry glare. "Sentinel is now magnus. we should be lucky we're not the first thing he's changing

"This is outrageous!" Prowl challanged the firetruck. Bumblebee only half watched him as he yelled in anger. "What's the point? Doing this would break the Cybertron commandments. I state directly from the text, 'Mech and femme are equal, let this never be unbalanced.' To do this is breaking a direct order from Primus!" He implored. Though his speech didn't really seem to have much affect. Ratchet tried to settle with him once more.

"Kid, there's noth-" He was cut off by the slap across his faceplates.

"There is so much we can do, but you are too afraid. Afraid of what!" He barked, "Afraid to follow what Primus has given us?" And with no more words he leaped into the rafters with a single bound. Now to be heard of for the rest of the night

 **End Of Flashback**

And few minutes later Prowl emerged from the room. A loud 'Next' what heard from the red medic. And the process continued. Soon it was just a smiling Bee sitting on the stone couch waiting to be call. Truly she was crying on the inside. She thought of ever femme be subject to this law, every injustice thing going on, and she thought of her crush rejecting her. (Read My story Crush!) She's was a ball of misery hiding behind a happy-go-lucky smile.

"Bee" A voice called from the other room. It was her moment. Her life or death, it was time for reconcile. If she screwed this up, she must accept the fact her freedom was over. And must come to terms with her passion being ripped away from her. It was time to see the doctor.

"Coming!" She said in her rough voice, boy did she hate that noise but if she talk in her natural voice they'd know from sure. Jazz, Blurr and the twins came out to fetch her from the main. Blurr looked at her coldly. It was odd Blurr never gave her cold looks. It's not like he knew her secret right? He would of slamed her aready.

When she sat on the cold metal berth the medic came up to her. The four elite guards were in a different corner of the rooms, watching her like a hawk. It gave her the most horror-struck feeling she'd ever faced. Her optics widened only the smallest amount. She'd just realized what she was facing. Not only was she up against the four best autobots soldiers, but she'd truly never get away. Jazz could track her like a hound, but only if Blurr let her get a couple miles' start. And the twins could spot her before she had a chance to move.

"Lets see," The medic looked down at the clipboard." First is check muscle structure." He said in a rather timid voice. he grab a tong and started to feel her protoform. Bumblebee refused to let herself squim from where he hit pressure points in her frame.

" Femme pressure points. Clear." He said

"Spark gender" He read off the clipboard. "Please open to your spark chamber." Bee thought of a few more things before opening her spark chamber while 'holding her breath' hoping to was blue. She let a silence breath of relief when her spark was completely blue, but she instantly kept thinking sad thoughts like if she got caught and etc.

"Alright your all clear, thank you for not put up a fight like the others." The doctor said. Bee closed her chamber and abruptly thought of happy ideas. She turn to JetStorm and JetFire if they wanted to play video games. But they were gone, and so was Jazz and Blurr.

'Maybe they are reporting the files to Cybertron.' Bee thought, she ran off to find Sari. The plan had worked!

 **With Blurr**

"Are you sure Blurr." Jazz ask the blue mech. The twins also looked at the speedster in question. They had seriously doubted the scout. But surely never, would he lie of such an important topic.

"Yes-I-have-the-video-of-it-right-here!" The mech replied quickly sending it to his comrades. They play the video in their own processor before gasping. They looked to Blurr with horrified faces. This was the most intelligent femme they had dealt with yet. Most of them failed to cover there tracks so well. And Bumblebee always appeared to them as a mech.

"You don't think she knew this was going to happen and grew close to us for this reason?" Jetstorm carefully treaded. He wasn't sure where he was headed, but he knew he had to go there.

"Unlikely" Blurr coldly gave his reply. "But-it's-the-law. We-need-to-catch-her-with-damaging-her, well-as-little-as-possible. She-was-our-friend." Blurr stated without catching his little mistake.

"What is your plan?" JetFire asked. The blue mech stared at them, his optics asking the only question needed from there,

'Are you really willing to do this?'

* * *

 **I Hate you Blurr!**

 **Stang Out Chapter 5 coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's might take me a little longer to update now that my family is home all the time.**  
 **I do NOt own Won't say I'm in Love or I know what you did last summer.**  
 **I do NOT own TFA, But if did…**

 **Stang Out!**

* * *

"Bumblebee couldn't believe it! She was home free! Free like a bird without a cage, or a dog without a collar. She really wanting to skipped down the hall. But… something didn't feel right to her. She had a sinking feeling, the one where you've been caught but no one will say. When she finally reached Sari's berth room she knocked on the hard door, she only got a replied of 'come in'. That was typical, but it still didn't improve her bad feeling.

"Hey Sari." Bee greeted to her friend in her quiet, smooth, river like voice. She her shakyness, at least for now. Bee had idea if she was being paranoid, or if... She really didn't was to drag Sari down with her.

"Bumblebee! I'm guessing you passed" Sari smirked putting her hands on hips before she continued "Since your here and not fighting tooth and nail trying to get away from the guards?" Sari said in a rather sassy tone. Bee smiled at her friend's comment. She started to feel better with Sari's next sentence.

"Elite Guard? Yeah right, what so elite about being out smarted by a teen girl and a femme?" Sari mock them, "I'd hate to go though all that training for, a last minute plan beat the most intelligent robots in the galaxy. I can't believe we let them protect us! I'm glad their good meat shields!" Sari had finished her rant with snapping he fingers and a smug look. Bee was laughing her heart as quietly as possible at he friends antics. Sari did have a couple good points. (Oh how wrong they are!)

"Oh oh oh!" Sari started yelling. "We need to have party! And do karaoke!" Sari said as she ran around the room grabbing things she'd need from her own little party. She started to grab paper and write on each piece of paper. When she was finished she shoved them into the bugs arms and started to push her out the door.

"Bee I need you to pass these out! " Sari excelled her inside voice, "I'm sick of this down mood! Let had a little fun!"

"But why?" Bumblebee calmly ask staring at the small sheets of paper.  
"It Septemper 21. That means in a couple of hours it will be fall. And everyone loves fall!" Sari explained, "Plus this will be bonus party for me and you!" She quickly whispered much more quitely, "If you know what I mean, of course." And with she slammed the door shut and left the 'mech' to pass out the invitations.

* * *

"OK, that was odd…" Bee wonder out loud as she traveled the halls look for her comrades. She peered down at the invitations, the pretty colors lined the edge. She could easily tell who's was who's. Jetstorm's was dark blue with some bright yellow. JetFire was red and white. Blurr's was sky blur light his amour and etc. with the others.

She examined the wording on the small slips more carefully.  
"Dear Blurr,

It appear the tonight a 12:00 that it would be the first day of fall. Bumblebee and myself are throwing a celabration in honor of many successions this year, and the returning of fall shall be one of them. Please come to the Living room roughly around 10:30pm-11:00pm or in military time 22:30-23:00.

Sincercly- Sari Sumdac Bumblebee."

Wow using 'his' name when 'he' didn't plan any of this. Wow.

What's-odd?" A voice asked behind her, she swore she jumped 20 feet in the air. She whirled around to yell at who ever spooked her. The glare on her face melted into a slight blush. A blue face smirked back at her. "Well-I-didn't-know-you-could-jump-that-high." Blurr joked.

"Ha Ha, not funny." The femme in hiding crossed her arms and gave her best pouty face. The blue speedster laugh in return.

"I don't know in my point of view it was pretty funny." Blurr said for once slowly. Bee gasped and looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Did the all-powerful Blurr just speak slowly?" Bee joked punching his (or least where it suppose to be) bicep. "Here do me a favor and zip around and hand these to every one." Bee dumped the invitations into his arms. Their servos touched for a brief moment, then their faceplates heated up. Bumblebee muttered a faint thanks before running off.

"Man…Life-sucks!" Blurr groaned before running off to pass the notes bumblebee needed delivered. Why did he have to break her spark and turn her in?

* * *

'What am I thinking!' Bee yelled at her self, while falling backwards on to her berth. 'He's a Elite Guard! Get a grip, he can have almost any bot! Why would he chose a repair bot like me. Not to mention he thinks I'm a mech! First of all I can be almost certain his straighter than a 2x4 metal pole.' Bee continued to scold her self. She decided to get her mind off mech with some music. She clambered of the berth to grab her media player and some headphones. The bug turned it on and a smooth woman's voice came on.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess, I've already won that'

Ain't that the truth, Bee thought as she listen

"No man is worth the agrivation

That's ancient history

Been there, done that"

Preach it sister! Bee cheered for the woman.

"Who'd ya think you're kidding?

He's the earth and heaven to ya

Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya

Girl ya can't conceal it

We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of"

Bee's mind began to wonder to Blurr. Maybe if…. No! Bee stopped her self there.

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no

You swoon, you sighbr

Why deny it, uh oh

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

(Ooh, ooh, ooh)

She bobbed hear with the beat.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when ya start out

My head is screaming, "Get a grip, girl!

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooh, ooh"

You got that Right! Bee shouted in her mind. Men only break your heart! She was listening to her song before she heard a loud bang on her door. She turned the media player off, and grumbled as she open the door to find a certain teen girl wrapped in streamers.  
"Sari! OMG What happen to you!" Bee said in her scratchy mech voice. Sari groaned a looked up to the bug and spoke.

"Well… long story short, the jet twins want to help me decorate." Sari moaned falling on the floor. Bee picked up he friend and gentle starting shaking her.

"Sari, was there something you needed?" Bee said shutting the hard door as she dragged the girl inside the berth room.

"Oh yeah! Get wash! The party is starting soon. Can you do my hair?" Sari said taking her hair out the pigtails. She sat taking a sit in front of the auto-bot. When Bee had finished cornrowing the dark skinned girl's hair. Sari ran to her room to put on a dress while the bug when to the wash racks. After the pair got ready to leave the room. They strode into the main arm in arm like a fancy pair. The femme gasp at the room it was amazing, from the rafters hung streamers and by the giant Tv. was Sari's blue, oversized karaoke machine.

"Hey Bumblebee!" JetFire's voice rang over the room, "Come join us in karaoke!" He wave Bee over.

"Yeah Blurr was just about to sing." Jazz said pushing Blurr forward.

"I-was?" Blurr questioned, the others looked at him and he said "Oh-yeah-I-was-wasn't-I?

"I'm Picking!" Sari yelled running over to the group, 5 mins later a song began to play

Blurr had the top half of the screen and Bumblebee had the lower half. Together the duo began the ah's in higher pitches, and Bee saw the words on her half of the screen. She remember the lyrics from the radio. She turned to face the sky blue mech who was watching her. Her voice let the words roll off her gloss. The look in her optics seemed to let the lyrics of the song have a deeper meaning.

He knows

Dirty secrets that I keep

Does he know it's killing me?

He knows, he knows!

D-d-does he know Another's hands have touched my skin?

I won't tell him where I've been

He know, He knows/

Bee felt her throat pipe dry up. Did Blurr know her dirty sercret? It was killing her, slowly the maddness of the secret was driving her to insanity, to extremes the could or would kill her. But did he know Sari touch her skin? That her friend altered her? Did her know she was in the alley, where she'd been? Did he know?

Blurr look back to the bug as she sang he part. Oh the irony of the words. How she thought he was fooled. Words appeared on his side of the screen.

"It's tearing me apart

She's slipping away

Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?

The pictures on her phone She's not coming home (I'm not coming home)

Coming home, coming home

It was tearing him apart. He couldn't let her go. She was slipping away, she was going to hate him, and she was beginning to act like an animals caught in a cage or trap. She was willing to do anything from escape even if it meant her life. He wanted to be in denial so bad, that she'd be oaky, and they could be together, but it would work that way. He had a video, and she was breaking the law. She couldn't come home to Earth. She wasn't coming home.

Blurr looked down at the bug the as she looked up to him. He looked back at her, their eye locked. The chorus words were starting.

I know what you did last summer (Ah-ah)

Just lied to me, "There's no other" (He-ey)

I know what you did last summer

Tell me where you've been

I know what you did last summer (Ah-ah)

Look me in the eyes, my lover (He-ey)

I know what you did last summer

Blurr wanted her to know, he knew. Her precious secret was no more. The clock slipped from 11:59 to 12:00 it was next fall. He really knew what she did lasat summer. But he doubted she'd confess. She'd lied and fight, why could she just accept the fact? He knew what she did last summer.

Blurr looked at Bumblebee, His words growing meaner and harsher. Bumblebee's was quite the opposite. She almost refused to look at Blurr, her voice, not the smooth river but gentler than normal, grew much softer. She only olny have one thought on her mind, Did he know? The others were beginning to wonder what the two where doing.

I know, I know, I know, I know

I know, I know, I know (Ah-ah)

(He-ey)

I know, I know, I know, I know

I know, I know, I know (Ah-ah, ah-ah)

I didn't mean it, no, I didn't mean it, mean it, no

(Ah-ah, he-ey)

Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to hold you close

I know

The bug was a bit dazed and at the same time angery,hurt, lonely, scared. She didn't mean to lied and steal and cheat. But she had to. And if he knew why didn't he say something. It was that thought that scared her, what if he already did? She'd sent him to every bot on the ship. He could plan an ambush, but what if he didn't know? She must plan her cards right if she want to live freely.

When she looks me in the eyes

They don't seem as bright

No more, no more

I know

That she loved me at one time

Would I promise her that night

Cross my heart and hope to die

It's tearing me apart (It's tearing me apart)

She's slipping away (I'm slipping away)

Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?

The pictures on her phone (The pictures on my phone)

She's not coming home (I'm not coming home)

Oh, na, na, na, yeah

Blurr knew Bee just wasn't the same. She lost, that was what he kept telling himself. He was her shepard, he was doing this for her. And maybe, one day she'd understand and love him back.

I know what you did last summer (Ah-ah)

Just lied to me, "There's no other" (He-ey)

I know what you did last summer

Tell me where you've been

I know what you did last summer (Ah-ah)

Look me in the eyes, my lover (He-ey)

I know what you did last summer

By this time Bee mentally was a wreck. So many thoughts, idea, nightmares crossed though her processor. She was to the point the she didn't know reality and fable. She could only last though her perscution. And all because someone, maybe, knew what she did last summer.

know, I know, I know, I know

I know, I know, I know

I know, I know, I know, I know

I know, I know, I know (No, no, no)

Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to keep you close

(Hold me close)

Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to keep you close

(You know I didn't mean it, though)

Tell me where you've been lately

Tell me where you've been lately

(Just hold me close)

Tell me where you've been lately

Tell me where you've been lately

(Don't, don't, don't, don't let me go)

Can't seem to keep you close, can't seem to let you go

(I didn't mean it, though)

I know you didn't mean it, though

I know you didn't mean it, though

(I don't wanna let you go)

Tell me you didn't mean it, though

Tell me you didn't mean it, though (No, no, no)

(Can't seem to let you go, seem to let you go)

I know you didn't mean it, though. I wanna know you mean it though

(Hold me close)

I know you didn't mean it though

I know you didn't mean it though

(Just hold me close)

I can't seem to let you go, can't seem to hold you close

I know what you did last summer (Ah-ah)

Just lied to me, "There's no other" (He-ey)

I know what you did last summer

Tell me where you've been

I know what you did last summer (Ah-ah)

Look me in the eyes, my lover (He-ey)

I know what you did last summer

Tell me where you've been

She wanted him to forgive her lies, but he must understand. She could live without her family. She couldn't. But Blurr wanted her to understand, the law was the law. Why must Bee fight? There would be not change. Rules were rules.

I know, I know, I know, I know

I know, I know, I know (Ah-ah)

(He-ey)

I know, I know, I know, I know

I know, I know, I know (Ah-ah, ah-ah)

I know, I know, I know, I know

I know, I know, I know (Ah-ah)

(He-ey)

I know, I know, I know, I know

I know, I know, I know (Ah-ah, ah-ah)

They left they words at that. I know. Each knew many things know. Bee was hurting, Blurr was in denial. But they both knew, this wasn't over.

The duo sounded amazing despite the glares and rough the words from the blue scout. The entire room clap at their work. They began to spread off into the room before the light when off and red light came on and a siren wailed loudly.  
"Femme Escape!" A mech voice blasted loudly thought the speakers

* * *

 **Stang Out**


	6. Chapter 6

**IF any of you want to know how the camping trip was, it was a disaster! THe AC when out, the cold food melt and spoiled, we got lock out of the bathroom, plus no wifi and I wasn't allowed to bring my cell phone! And I'm a Freaky college student! I think the first mistake was when dad said. "Kids I just bought a camper!"**

 **Anyway… you did not come here to hear my ranting. On to the show! Sari for the delay.**

 **I do Not TFA, So Sad!**

 **Stang Out!**

* * *

"Escape femme, Escape femme! Conduction: Processor Alpha-B6-Iota" A mech's deep voice rang out, a noise was blaring out. All the light abruptly when out as one deep red light when on, give everything a reddish glow. Bee swiveled away to look for the four bots she'd have to run from. When the normal light return back on, what she'd found was a heck-of-a-lot scary. A sea foam green monster appeared at the entrance of the warehouse, it's bright blues eyes glaring as it looked around. It's large frame lumbered into room. Just by looking at it, you could easily tell it was at least two head's taller than Bumblebee.

"It's her again!" Jazz groaned from the energon goodies buffet table. ( Sorry I had to!) "What is this, the seventh time?" Jazz asked as he unsheathes his nun chunks.

"That's a woman!" Sari shout in shock at the green creature like thing. That seem to gain the green femme's attention. It's optics flared in anger, it's charged like a bull. Her head was lower as she charged the human girl. Sari's eyes widen in fear as the femme she insulted a few moments earlier, charged closer and closer.

Bee saw the blood thirsty look in the monster's optics. The glanced around the large room. Why was Blurr not doing anything? He could stop this! But he just stayed still, as if frozen. She looked back to Sari, Not ever Blurr could stop the beast from killing Sari. She did the last the resort, she jumped in front of the savage femme.

For one moment the world around her blanked, as if it didn't exist. She only felt white, it was for a moment, but it felt like forever. Then it came back to her, the pain started to flare in her chassis. The hurting hit her like a ton of brick. She cried out, and fell backwards as the edges of her vision started to turn black.

* * *

Why wasn't he doing anything! The rogue femme was charging! For the Pit why couldn't he move! Bee look back at him, her optic pleading for him to do something, anything! Because he was being an idiot, Sari was going to pay the price of her life. Primus what was he thinking? He should of move when the lights when off. He focus back on the situation at hand, only to see the rogue femme dig her claw like digits into Bee chassis. The yellow bug eyes when blank for a moment, like a dead person blank, then she cried out as she fell backwards. See the petite femme hurt was more than enough to make Blurr move again.

He rushed over to the femme-who-thinks-she-got-away and caught her before she hit the hard ground. The gashes on her chassis started to flow energon, bright gold lit up around the cuts. Blurr knew just how bad the wounds really were now, if he could see the glow of her sparked… that meant the rogue got deep enough to hit her spark chamber.

"Oh-My-God,Oh-My-God!" Blurr repeated loud, just as he heard Sari do when she was panicked. He was going to move her, but then he was flung sideways and smash into a wall, take Jazz, Prowl and Jetstorm with him.

* * *

The last thing Bee remembered was jumping in front of the raging sea foam green femme. Now she was just on the dirty floor with the same beast pinning her servos above her helm and the creature's claws running over the edges of the cuts where the gold light shone. The rogue femme's eyes danced in wonder of the light. Yes the gold light shiny from the chassis was very small, so small you could not see it unless you right beside her and were looking for it, but it was there.

"I… Was one of… you." The black and yellow car whisper so quietly only the green form on top of her could hear, barely. The green femme had tear pricks in her optics. She had made a grave mistake, she just cost freedom to her own sister in arms.

"I'm… I'm sorry." The femme whisper in the same quiet tone. Retracting herself from the bug, she began to run. The mechs in the room were quiet dazed of what happen. Why did the ferocious femme just leave bumblebee alone? That makes no logical sense.

"Well? Go catch her!" The Bug yelled at the bigger mechs. 'And leave me alone to escape.' The bug thought to herself. As the most of the mechs ( And Sari!) ran out of the room. Blurr stayed for a moment and looked at her before speaking.

"Promise you won't go anywhere?" He asked in a slow voice, which FYI I forgot to say only happen when he means something, stressed out or is flustered. His optics holding more knowledge than what he's asking. "Please?" They both knew what Blurr was really asking. 'Please, don't make turning you in any harder, Your wounded and I really dont want to do this.'

Bee almost started crying before crossing her servos under her leg and spoke words that would melt your heart, "I promise, Blurr." Bee whispered. She was on the verge of crying because she had lied straight to her love's face.

* * *

Blurr gave he another look before dashing out of the room. Bee waited one moment, two moments, three. 'Good he's not following me.' Bee thought as she pulled herself up and began running to the door that lead out of the warehouse. She transformed not even caring if she left a blood trail. She had to get out. She had to run somewhere, anywhere.

She zoomed a longed the highway as fast as possible without break the speed limit, she didn't need any unwanted attention. So many thoughts zoomed in head faster than Blurr could run. Where would she hide? When would the find her? How could she bare to see her team again after the knew her dirty little secret. Would any of them forgive her for lying to them for so long? What does Blurr know? Would he still treat her the same?

She carefully came up with answers for all of them. A cave of dinobot island that only she knew of. Probably in a few hours. She wouldn't look at them, she couldn't bare to see their faces of anger, disappointment or pity. Mostly likely not, who would forgive you after something like that? He probably knows every thing. Never, he's a officer it's his jobs to stop those who break the law, even if it's a dumb one.

When she got to the cave she decide maybe a few hours of recharge would do her some good. She collected some leaves and created her makeshift berth. When she finally drifts off she remembered to blood trail.

'Scrap' she thought as her systems shut down.

 **Time skip. (1 hour. What? She was a hard femme to take down.)**

When the team return after sedating the rogue femme, most of them where shocked to find Bumblebee missing. The earth-bound of them instantly concluded wasp or another rogue femme took him as a hostage. Blurr steadied his gaze at Sari and without a moment of the staredown she backed away from his gaze.

He suddenly cut the low chatted by barking out orders. "Sari... You and I will have a little chat later. Jetstorm & JetFire check on the captured femmes. Jazz please inform our friends. Bumblebee is injuried and left a blood trail. I'll go bring **_her_** back." If Sari wasn't afriad at that moment, she'd totally agree, Blurr sounded like a total badass.

* * *

The trail was left a the docks. He used his world wide web to find where the Freedom's Wings when and what time the Freedom's Wings left. His hunch was correct. The Freedom's wing left at about 12:15. Bee would be on that boat. But he found out a much more inportant file. Where it went.

* * *

He ran arcoss the salt water ocean the moment he got the cooridantes. And they led to a intesting island. Dinobot island. And almost the moment his foot connected with the sand. He spotted a continuion of the blood trail. And that lead to a rather dark looking cave, where he found a pale colored Bumblebee. He carefully picked her up, and it seem funny that droplets of oils seem to land on her chassis as he carried her back.

* * *

 **Get ready for the next part . Anyway see what I did there? He's fragging crying as he carries her back!**

 **Stang Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**IF any of you want to know how the camping trip was, it was a disaster! THe AC when out, the cold food melt and spoiled, we got lock out of the bathroom, plus no wifi and I wasn't allowed to bring my cell phone! And I'm a Freaky college student! I think the first mistake was when dad said. "Kids I just bought a camper!"**

 **Anyway… you did not come here to hear my ranting. On to the show! Sari for the delay.**

 **I do Not TFA, So Sad!**

 **Stang Out!**

* * *

"Escape femme, Escape femme! Conduction: Processor Alpha-B6-Iota" A mech deep voice rang out, a noise was blaring out. All the light abruptly when out as one deep red light when on, give everything a reddish glow. Bee swiveled away look for the four bot she'd have to run from. When the normal light return back on, what she'd found was a heck-of-a-lot scary. A sea foam green monster appeared at the entrance of the warehouse, it's bright blues eyes glaring as it looked around. It's large frame lumbered into room. Just by looking at it, you could easily tell it was at least two head's taller than Bumblebee.

"It's her again!" Jazz groaned from the energon goodies buffet table. ( Sorry I had to!) "What is this, the seventh time?" Jazz asked as he unsheathes his nun chunks.

"That's a woman!" Sari shout in shock at the green creature like thing. That seem to gain the green femme's attention. It's optics flared in anger, it's charged like a bull. Her head was lower as she charged the human girl. Sari's eyes widen in fear as the femme she insulted a few moments earlier, charged closer and closer.

Bee saw the blood thirsty look in the monster's optics. The glanced around the large room. Why was Blurr not doing anything? He could stop this! But just stayed still, as if frozen. She looked back to Sari, Not ever Blurr could stop the beast from killing Sari. She did the last the resort, she jumped in front of the savage femme.

For one moment the world around her blanked, as if it didn't exist. She only felt white, it was for a moment, but it felt like forever. Then it came back to her, the pain started to flare in her chassis. The hurting hit her like a ton of brick. She cried out, and fell backwards as the edges of her vision started to turn black.

* * *

Why wasn't he doing anything! The rogue femme was charging! For the Pit why couldn't he move! Bee look back at him, her optic pleading for him to do something, anything! Because he was being an idiot, Sari was going to pay the price of her life. Primus what was he thinking? He should of move when the lights when off. He focus back on the situation at hand, only to see the rogue femme dig her claw like digits into Bee chassis. The yellow bug eyes when blank for a moment, like a dead person blank, then she cried out as she fell backwards. See the petite femme hurt was more than enough to make Blurr move again.

He rushed over to the femme-who-thinks-she-got-away and caught her before she hit the hard ground. The gashes on her chassis started to flow energon, bright gold lit up around the cuts. Blurr knew just how bad the wounds really were now, if he could see the glow of her sparked… that meant the rogue got deep enough to hit her spark chamber.

"OhMyGod,OhMyGod!" Blurr repeated loud, just as he heard Sari do when she was panicked. He was going to move her, but then he was flung sideways and smash into a wall, take Jazz, Prowl and Jetstorm with him.

* * *

The last thing Bee remembered was jumping in front of the raging sea foam green femme. Now was just on the dirty floor with the same beast pinning her servos above her helm and the creature's claws running over the edges of the cuts where the gold light shone. The rogue femme's eyes danced in wonder of the light. Yes the gold light shiny from the chassis was very small, so small you could not see it unless you right beside her and were looking for it, but it was there.

"I… Was one of… you." The black and yellow car whisper so quietly only the green form on top of her could hear, barely. The green femme had tear pricks in her optics. She had made a grave mistake, she just cost freedom to her own sister in arms.

"I'm… I'm sorry." The femme whisper in the same quiet tone. Retracting herself from the bug, she began to run. The mechs in the room were quiet dazed of what happen. Why did the ferocious femme just leave bumblebee alone?

"Well? Go catch her!" The Bug yelled at the bigger mechs. 'And leave me alone to escape.' The bug thought to herself. As the most of the mechs ( And Sari!) ran out of the room. Blurr stayed for a moment and looked at her before speaking.

"Promise you won't go anywhere?" He asked in a slow voice, which FYI I forgot to say only happen when he means something, stressed out or is flustered. His optics holding more knowledge than what he's asking. "Please?" They both knew what Blurr was really asking. 'Please, don't make turning you in any harder.'

Bee almost started crying before crossing her servos under her leg and spoke words that would melt your heart, "I promise, Blurr." Bee whispered. She was on the verge of crying because she had lied straight to her crush's face.

* * *

Blurr gave he another look before dashing out of the room. Bee waited one moment, two moments, three. 'Good he's not following me.' Bee thought as she pulled herself up and began running to the door that lead out of the warehouse. She transformed not even caring if she left a blood trail. She had to get out.

She zoomed a longed the highway as fast as possible without break the speed limit, she didn't need any unwanted attention. So many thought zoomed in head faster than Blurr could run. Where would she hide? When would the find her? How could she bare to see her team again after the knew her dirty little secret. Would any of them forgive her for lying to them for so long? What does Blurr know? Would he still treat her the same?

She came up with answers for all of them. A cave of dinobot island that only she knew of. Probably in a few hours. She wouldn't look at them, she couldn't bare to see their faces of anger, disappointment or pity. Mostly likely not, who would forgive you after something like that? He probably knows every thing. Never, he's a officer it's his jobs to stop those who break the law, even if it's a dumb one.

When she got to the cave she decide maybe a few hours of recharge would do her some good. She collected some leaves and created her makeshift berth. When she finally drifts off she remembered to blood trail.

'Scrap' she thought as her systems shut down.

 **Time skip.**

Blurr found the small femme in a cave on dinobot island in deep recharge. She really shouldn't leave a blood trail. Before Blurr and the jet twins were sent off to her, the four elite guards explain to the earth bound team that Bumblebee was really a femme. Sari started to sneak out of the half way thought the video. When Blurr walked into the warehouse carrying the energon stained bumblebee, the mechs all gave grimes looked. Because if Bumblebee a femme…

* * *

 **Get ready for the next part . Yeah I know I got lazy on the last part, but it was too much. But It's more of a summary cause Bee's** **asleep**

 **Well anyway**

 **Stang Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sari for the laziness at the end of the last chapter. Oh and Bumblebee Femme voice sounds like Christina Perri Singing 1000 Years.**

 **I do not own TFA**

 **Stang out**

* * *

If Bumblebee was a femme… She'd have to leave. She could no long be part of the team she had grown to know. And she was right about her team rejecting her and being angry. The bug was currently crying in he berth room, which she happen to be locked in. The yellow and black femme slammed her servos against the door that locked her in and slid to the floor sobbing. She curled the knees to her chassis and tucked her head into her knees. Close… She had been so close to being free if it wasn't for that damn blue mech. She vowed never to speak of his name again.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

"Quickly get the sedative! She's waking up!" A fuzzy voice rang out, she crack open her optics. Blurry figure moved to fast for her optics to keep up. 'Wait… did they just say 'She's'?' bumblebee thought trying to clear her head. She snapped out of the daze the moment when she underwood the information. ' They know'

She tried to sit up to get a better view of the situation a hand, and possible escape. As she pull upward she's fell backwards on back, knocking the wind out of her. They had tied her up. Each limb bounded to a corner of the medical berth. She also check her weapons; offline. Wait, no. There gone! They removed her stingers. She did what anybot in the sane mind would do, start thrashing wildly. The blurry figures clear to reveal Jazz, Optimus, Ratchet and Prowl rushing to pinning the bug.

"Ratchet, grab the sedative we got Bumblebee" The red prime's voice shout at the medic. "Bee this is NOT how a femme behaves." The fire trucker pushed her down extra hard on the word 'not'. The sting of his words clearly stone in her optics. She stop all her thrashing and when limp, not even having the mind set to fight back anymore. Not when Ratchet put a sedative in her , not when he patched up he wound and not when _they_ deactivated her weapons and war items. She just laid still and thought about a certain blue mech. Where was he? It didn't matter, she was to angry at was **his fault**. It was his fault that she was in the mess. He took that video. He caught her. He show the world her secret. That was one of the most vile things to do to some body. She would have been free, but he could not just leave her alone! No he just have to kiss up to the afthead leader, Sentinel. He lost something that can never be regain. Her trust.

She was pulled out of her reflecting when she heard Jazz called for the jet twins to report to the medical room. 'Great more people to bask in my shame.' Bumblebee bitterly thought. She bet that the twin were going to A.) Be really awkward around her. Or B.) Being to attention that she's a femme. and she lied to them for like, forever. The door slammed open dramatically as JetStorm and JetFire strutted in, clearly trying to impress the femme in the room. 'Please boys, I can do so much better than you.' Bee smirked inwardly.

"JetStorm reporting for duty!"

"JetFire reporting for duty!"

They both saluted as the puffed their chassis out a bit, trying to show how masculine they were. Be stiffed a giggle as jazz face palmed. But she quickly regain but her monotone look. When she to turned back to the blue and orange mechs she caught the twins optics looked over Bee frame. She quirked an optic ridge at them and the pair instantly return their gaze to Jazz.

"Call you take the femme back to her Berth room?" Jazz question the duo. Bee was token aback by the white mechs words, the femme. So she no longer got the name bumblebee. She hid her look of sadden face from the mechs.

"Yes Sir."

"Yes Sir."

The trio walk down the halls quietly. None of them spoke. There were two reasons for that, Bee was still lingering on Jazz's words and the twins didn't have any comforting words. They came to the yellow and black femme room, the twins looked at each other before turn to bee.

"We'll be leaving in the morning to return to Cybertron." Jetstorm monotone. He open the door to berth room for the femme.

"We're really sorry about this BumbleBee." JetFire say reach out to put his servo on the the distressed femme.

That made Bee snapped. She had put up with enough BS for one day. "If you were sorry you let me go or stop is!" Bee smooth voice cut though the air harshly. Let glare at the mechs before stepping into the berth room and closed the door waiting for JetStorm to lock her in. Soon the muffled buzz of the door being weld shut was heard. When to stopped and steps were heard walking away from the room, she let it all out. She screamed and cried and torn up her room. The only thing left intact was the media player Sari gave to her, and a couple CDs. Why? Why did all this have to happen to her?

* * *

 **With Blurr**

She lied to him. Sure he knew that was likely to happen, it still hurt. She lie to him… but he couldn't help feel guiltily. The way see look at him earlier. She knew it was over, the game lost. He'd probably do the same thing, but not get caught. That was a plus side to being a mech, they get to push their bodies harder than femmes. Maybe…she could be train as a consort. Even he he chose her she still hate him.

He heard screaming from down the hall. If only he could make it up to her some how.

* * *

 **Thank for reading Next part coming soon!**

 **Stang Out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ladies and gentlemen get ready for this next part! Hate Blurr with all your spark!**

 **Anyway I do not own TFA. I Do own Whirl/RedDead. Not the game that is owned by RockStar.**

 **Stang Out!**

* * *

 _ **'** Primus… Why could she not just be quiet!' _The red and blue Prime thought. After the mean speculation he instantly felt bad. He'd be crying all night if he have to return to cybertron and never to return to team or earth or his best friend. But he'd do it _quieter ._ Honestly he'd didn't think anyone was get their recharge. The decepticons could probably heard her crying. Another pang of guilt hit him. Maybe he could comfort Bumblebee.

 **5 mins later**

Bad Idea. The prime lean against the femme's berth room door. His ears were ringing from the recent fire that the yellow femme had spit. She had said things not even ratchet could match. He slam his head against door once more, maybe if he tried again.

"Shut you mother fragging , you pit bound rusted, cold, piece of scrap!" Bee's voice rage across the metal. "You deserve to die!" Bee's voice was drowned out by her own sobbing. The red and blue leader blinked his optics at the femme vulgarly language. He refuse to believe that was Bumblebee talking.

 _How did she know I was gonna speak?_ Optimus questioned. He jumped when he heard a replied in his CPU.

 _You_ _left your comm. on when you tried to comm. me, you fragger!_ Bee comm. back over to the firetruck. The prime shut off his comm., Perhaps it would be best if he left.

* * *

It was about damn time he left. He said it was gonna be okay. He said she was going to like the new life. He said she would get hurt out here on the front lines. He lied! It was never going to be okay. She didn't want to care for sparkling for the rest of her life cycle. And she was doing damn well out here on the front lines. How could her _own_ _team_ be so sparkless to take that all away from her. Even Bulkhead look at her differently. Was the only person she really could trust, Sari? Could she run? Offline herself to she save her from the horrible fate? Would being a femme be that bad? What would happen to her? And most all would this sexist option grow till she was only a mindless breeding machine?

She thought long and hard on those thoughts. Ideas and plans ran though her CPU. Maybe… just maybe, she and the entire femme race start a new fraction? No. No that would be near impossible. She was destined to live her life as a caregiver, or maid, or cook, or bartender. She just let go. There was nothing she could do, after all she was just one femme, right?

* * *

She was awoken from her deep recharge by a loud buzzing noise. She jolted backwards as her berth room door flung open, hitting the ground and barely missing the terrified she-bot. Blurr walk into the room with a cold gaze at the bug. Bumblebee scrambled away from him as far as the wall would let her. Her eye wider than the moon in fear. Her time was up. Everything she had know, the life she had lived as a mech, her teammates she had gotten to know well. All in vain, she would never fight again, or see earth again, or be free again. She felt oil tears prick at he optics threaten to spill as Blurr grabbed her wrist tightly. He began to drag her out the room with no trouble.

"Please no! Blurr don't do this, Please!" Her optics beg for him to release her, no avail. He turn to her before speak as if speak towards the lowest of scum.

"YouAreAllowedOneItemToBringBackToCybertron." Blurr turn back to the door and crossed his arms in a waiting manner. "ChoseItWisely." Bee look around the destroyed room. She saw two items both of high value to her. A picture frame with the glass crack, hold a picture of her team have a pleasurable day at the park. Or her media player with headphones and her CDs. She looked once more at the broken picture frame, and careful picked it up. She wiped off the shattered glass and smiled softly remembering the happy memory. Sari had called them a family, because they acted so much like one. But then she glare at the frame. That was when she was a 'mech'. And now her so called 'family' abandoned her. She throw the picture frame down before she stepped on it. She turn to the media player Sari had gotten her. Sari was her family not the autobots.

She tucked the media player in her subspace pocket before walked up to the blue mech she cursed. She walk out side her berth room with Blurr next to her, he glanced downward at the minibot. She didn't acknowledge his glance. She picked up her pace as she passed her ex-teammates. Sari bursted out of the red medic's grip. She ran the femme and clung to her leg. She look to her blue escort before crying out to him.

"Please let Bee stay!" Sari shouted as the jet twins began to pulled her out the yellow femme and hands her to ratchet. "Your monsters!" Sari yells were heard as Bee walk on the ship with her four escorts. Her oils tears rolled over her cheeks, 'This is how it ends huh.'

* * *

I Know It look hopeless know but it is all part of my master plan! And on an unrelated note 'If bumblebee was change to a new frame what colors would she look best in and what colors what be unbumblebee like.' This will be necessary later. Please just post your answers on review or PM me.

Stang out!


	10. Chapter 10

Alright I know your ready for more chapters but listen here sonny-boy! I need you options! I know you will not read the beginning notes or end notes so I'm make a chapter about this! The ONLY person willy to listen is BlackRose13! And for that she will be rewarded. I know you hear me! I have someone in poland reading this, and I know you are reading this.

I need major help! Please post on reviews or PM me with you answered

"If bumblebee was to get a new frame what color frame would she have?"  
&

"If Bumblebee got a new frame what colors would she not have?"

I Will not post any more till I have at least 5 answers! Thank for listening even thought I tricked you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Stang Out


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter twelve! And thank you for your help. I like all your ideas.**

 **Anyway on to the show**

 **I own the OC's Not TFA or the Harold song.**

 **Stang Out!**

* * *

This is how it ends huh? Was this her destiny? Bumblebee question primus. She was being lead deeper into the ship with Jazz by her side. The dark halls seem to creep in. Bee was starting to hyperventilate, Jazz seem to take notice. He placed a servo on the stressed femme. She jerked away from his touch. If he thought he could help her, he could stick it up his tail-pipe. She had worked longer and harder than any of them to be told no. And now she was subject to sexist laws.

"Here is where you'll be staying till we get to Cybertron." Jazz gesture to the door, which FYI had rust on the edges. "You'll have eight roommates but don't worry their… uh, pleasant." Jazz mention as he swiftly opened the rust door to push the yellow femme, only to dodge a blue and green throwing knife with a gold lighting bolt on it.

"Where does she get those?" Jazz cried out, the knife barely missing his helm. He shove the femme into the cell and shut the door all in one motion. Bee gasp as she was driven into the room. She turned around and shouted at the mech who trapped in the cell with a knife throwing femme.

"Jazz you glitches fragger! No wonder your single! You can't treat a girl like a lady!" Bumblebee shout hoping the white mech was hearing her angry howls.

"Give it up small fry, the door's sound proof. So they can't hear you shout, scream or curse them to the pit." A dark western feminine voice said behind the yellow and black femme. Bumblebee turn to face a red and black mech said with his arms cross. Wait, weren't they all… oh god that was a woman. The Sea foam green beast was to her left, and to the right was the was a thin red & yellow femme. "Listen here kiddo, the names Reddead. I was part of the Iota34-B department. Know what that is?" Bee shook her helm in replied. "A group of high train assassins. I'm leader of this little pack and if you have a problem talk to me, got it?" Bee nodded yes, not wanting to get on the assassin's bad side.

"So, you got a designation or are we gonna have to call you small fry forever?" The black femme said as she strode over to the yellow bug.

"Bumblebee." The she-bug said trying to keep the shakiness out of her voice.

"You call call me Axel," The thick sea foam green femme spoke. "Listen, I-I'm sorry I got ya caught. I was blind in my own rage that I forgot some of us are still hiding. But don't think I'm gonna beg for forgiveness. I was a scientist and engineer. That how I keep escaping, their security is a joke! With panels that can be easily open I can hack into the the science department and take it with out them know." The gruff femme gestured to the panels on the wall that were already open.

"Yeah old Axel use to be a hacker, so… don't play around with her." A slender black and blue femme about one to one and half heads taller than bee, slung her arm around the yellow bug. Be fore speaking in a thick New York-like accent "Sorry, names Jammer! Thats my sis over there in the green and blue her name's, Discharge. Well technically were more like adopted sisters, we were both orphans train under the ninja master BlackRose the 13th. She was the deadliest femme ninja ever. And fun fact! Did you know that femme's make better cyberninjas than mechs? It's because femme frames are better suited for stealth and agility." The chatted she-bot bot when on.

" Sorry about my younger sis, she is a bit too social for a ninja." Discharge spoke leaving the open panels she was currently working on. She came over and shook Bee servo in a friendly manner before returning to the panel.

"She's not much for talk. Or affection." Jammer whisper to younger femme.

"I heard you!" The dark green and blue femme said in a plain voice, Jammer look to her 'sister' before returning a comment. "I know and I'm just trying to be friendly to the young femme before she's scared to death." Bumblebee huffed in an irritated way, her, scare to death? Please!

"Told you Jammer would ruin her!" And bright and high pitch voice came from behind Reddead. A silver helm poked it's self from behind the assassin.

"Did not! I said that you said the newcomer was gonna be in tears be the timer she was here!" The red and yellow femme argued back with the silver helm. The silver helm came out farther from behind the assassin. Revealing a matching frame of the red &yellow femme.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did noAhhhhhhhhh!" The red femme screamed as she fell backwards when the ship began to move forward. Bumblebee forward on the red and black femme. The red assassin growl when they tumbled together and hit the floor.

"How quaint, they take such great care of us femmes." Reddead adversed, pushing Bumblebee off her than helped her up. "We femmes are a family, a dysfunioenal family. But still a family. You do know what the mechs are gonna do us right?" Be shook her head in fear of the answer and the femme before her.

"Blazer! Zippi! Tell our friend hear what you heard." Axel said sourly.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

 **"Hold it right there Zippy!" Bumblebee point her stingers at the blue sports car. When the blue car transformed she was about to** **unleashed her stingers until she saw the autobot insignia. The blue look down at her before talking at a extremely fast pace. Good thing he was to busy talking to notice her marveling at his body. His thin optics see to hold intelligence, and his helm was so attractive! Her eyes wonder down his frame. Oh Primus! His legs… what he could do with those! No No NO! He is an elite guard he could any femme consort, what would make her so special that would make him want to be her bond mate?**

 **She zone out after the part 'The names not Zippy' and finally got** **snapped back in reality when he asked if she so far got all the information so far. God she hope he didn't catch her ogling at his legs.**

* * *

 **"** Did you get all that?" The red and yellow femme, Blazer was it? "You kinda looked like you blank out, heehee" Blazer cover her mouth when she did the 'heehee'. The bug looked at her and realized she had blanked out on them. 'Perfect way to meet someone!' Bee scolded her self for even think of _him_. She turn back to Blazer and Zippi.

"Sorry, I blank out. I happen to remember something rather unfortunate." Bee said looking into the distance. Blazer and Zippi nodded as if understanding her pain. "Anyway what were you two saying?" Refacing the two. The two began they tale again.

"When the white glitch said to pack one item my sister heard him say to that blue demon who caught us, that we all were gonna be ship to femme camp 'Truth and Redemption'!" Zippi said in a high pitch voice just hardly lower than her sister's.

"So wait you two are actual spark sisters?" Bumblebee asked looking back to Discharge and Jammer. Whom were both working on opening a new panel.

"Yep!" Blazer chirped as she started to dig something out of her subspace pocket, located on her thigh area, " This is ChiChi! She's my pet." Bee jumped when she pulled a some sort of small song bird from her subspace pocket.

"Wha'cha bring yourself?" Zippi asked the bug. Pulling her own song bird from her subspace pocket. They both looked at her expectingly. Bee pulled out her media player, the twins gasped at the small device, never seeing one before.

"What does it do?" Zippi asked poking the media player.

"It plays earth music. " Bee proudly said, happy for once someone wanting to know about her music player.

"What is earth music?" Blazer tilled her helm to get a better angle of the media player.

"OK that's it. You chicas need to listen to some Beyonce or Taylor swift or Ke$ha! Which do you want?" the she-bug asked the duo. The pair blinked at the yellow & black femme for a response. "Their all pop singers, just randomly pick one."

"Ke$ha." The pair replied in unison. 'They must have that spark bond link or they both like Ke$ha.' Bee thought as she pulled out her speakers and started to play a song from one of her CDs.

 _"I miss your soft lips. I miss your white sheets._

 _I miss the scratch of your unshaved face on my cheek._  
 _And this is so hard cause I didn't see_  
 _That you were the love of my life and it kills me._  
 _I see your face in strangers on the street._  
 _I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep._  
 _And in the limelight, I play it all fine._  
 _But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light._  
 _[Ah]_  
 _But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light._  
 _[Ah]_

 _They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me._  
 _Young love murdered, that is what this must be._  
 _I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone._

 _The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed._  
 _Young love murdered, that is what this must be."_

That was all Bee could take. She shut off the media player and slipped it back in her subspace pocket. With every lyrics she only thought of Blurr till she felt oils tears roll off her cheeks. The Twins seem to notice this as well. Bee quickly wiped the tear for her face and optics before slipping in a quick question.

"Is there anyway to contact the guards?" Bee ask looking to her new sisters-in-arms. They both pointed to a camera in the far end of the room. Bee would have missed it completely if the two didn't point to it. She looked to and return her gaze back to Zippi and Blazer and nodded her thanks before she store to the camera. Man she hoped Blurr was watching, boy she did she wish he got the message after this.

When she finally got to the camera in the wall, she lifted her servo before doing a human gesture that she had seen Sari do to people who she was mad at. She let her middle finger raise as she smirked at the camera. And her wished had come true, unknown to her Blurr was watch her flipped him off on the computer screen.

* * *

 **Finally I got that done! Hope you like Please give me More colors!**

 **Stang out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for your reviews I hope you will give me more color ideas soon because I'm gonna put that into action soon. Any I'm going to tried something different today, tell me if you like.**

 **I Do not own TFA or secrets. I Do own Dusk. FYI I forgot to mention how each one sounds**

 **Reddead Sound like Daya singing Don't let me down**

 **Zippi & Blazer sound like japanese school **

**Jammer sounds like a New york Beyonce**

 **Discharge sounds like Ellie Goulding**

 **Axel sounds like Mischa Barton**

 **MoonLight sounds like Taylor swift**

 **Bee Sounds like Christina Perri**

 **Don't Worry I'm not making this about my OCs, I hate when people do that.**

 **Stang Out**

 _Got a secret_  
 _Can you keep it?_  
 _Swear this one you'll save_  
 _Better lock it, in your pocket_  
 _Taking this one to the grave_  
 _If I show you then I know you_  
 _Won't tell what I said_  
 _'Cause two can keep a secret_  
 _If one of them is dead?_

Sari decided maybe she'd send that song to Blurr. Maybe he'd get a bigger fancy promotion for his vile deed. He'd turned in the girl who had a major crush on him! Perfect way to start a relationship! The bitter comment bounce in the dark skinned girl's brain for a bit before an idea popped in her head. Maybe if she couldn't get Bee back, She'd give The twins, Jazz and Blurr payback for taking her best friend away from her. 'Yes, they won't see this coming till its too late.' Sari's rubbed her hands together before she went to work, cracking an evil grin as she skipped down the sidewalk.

* * *

Bee smiled when she turned back to her now SIA (Sisters-In-Arms, Not Cheap Thrills). The imaginary face of Blurr gasping as she flipped him off, made Bee smile even more. She looked around the large room hoping to spot a certain black and red femme. She spotted Reddead over by the door helping Axel on a panel with sparks flying from it. Axel and reddead started talking about something before turning to Zippi. The shiny, silver femme began to back away from the elder two before Axel's hard glare made her stop. Zippi trudge over to the panel the bigger pair had been working on, then stuck her servo in sparking panel. 'WTF?' Bee thought, 'Not even Blizwing was dim enough to stick his hand in a electrical panel the was it was on the fritz.' She watched in sympathy as Zippi shakily put her hand in the panel, her optics shut tight wait for what was going to happen. Her body did a spasm dance then she dropped to the floor holding something in her servo.

"Was that it Axel?" Zippi asked in a dazed voice from being electrocuted. A large black and white femme and Blazer rushed to her twins side, but not touching her and asked in a japanese schoolgirl accent, "Sis! Are you okay?" Zippi scrunched up her face before touching her sister with a finger, slightly shocking her too. Blazer when down with a tumble, making the she-bug laugh. Bumblebee decide to see if there was any help she could do. After all the _all_ were trying to escape, so it didn't seem fair if she let everyone else do all the work and she just piggybacked off them.

"Sorry for not saying Hi earlier, I was busy rewiring some stuff for Axel." The aromatic smelling femme said before walking away to another panel, "Name's Dusk, See you around BB."

'Well she seem'd social, not.' Bee return to her previiuos thoughts and looked for Axel. "Axel?" Bee smooth voice rang out to the sea green femme trying to pry the part from the silver femme's servo.

"What?" The old hacker turned to the mini bot after getting a minor shock from prying the piece from Zippi servo.

"Any thing I can help you with?" Bumblebee said looking at the panel, "I was a repair bot, so I know a thing or two around the motherboard."

"Hoesntly small fry, I don't know what I'm doing." Axel look at the smaller femme's optics before she stated in a grim voice, "Their are two circuit , see them?" She nodded to the panels that was still sparking a little.

"Yeah a blue one and a yellow one." Bee replied a little on edge. The color blue she was a little too familiar with.

"Well the problem is when I attach one of the colors it will make us go back to earth and retrace its previous course, but if I pick the other one. We'll be back to cybertron in less than 3 minutes." Axel said not looking at the others femme who attention she had gain. "So the real problem is which wire do you want me to pick."

"Couldn't you just unplug the circuits if you pick the wrong one? Then try again?" Discharge spoke up, trying to see what exactly was the problem.

"Dimwit let me finish. Once it is attached it will be to dangerous in move." Axel gruffed once more, "In fact so danger it could send a deadly eletro-magnetic wave killing everyone aboard."

"OK. We get it!"Bee yelled back, she was feed up with all the crap. The stress made her crack, here was just a few points to give you a idea. 1) She was being take to a femme camp, whatever the hell that is. 2) Her crush had make it very clear he didn't love her, so now she was working with a broken heart. 3)Every where she look it reminded her if him. 4) She'd never be able to return to her home in Detroit. 5) Now she this! She was sick of it! She knew the others probably have their own troubles, but right now she could only care about her problems.

"For all I care we can return to cybertron now!" The choking of muffled crying caught her SIA's diligence. She covered her face with her servo's to hide the tear streaming down from her optics. The she-bot felt warm arms wrap around her small form. The arms let go and Bee felt hands pull her servos from her oils-stained face. She look upwards to see the assassin smiling down at her.

"Wanna talk about?" Reddead offered lightly. She nodded, then quickly asked "Are there any audio devices in the room?" Red shook her head 'no'. She told them everything. She didn't care if they strangers. She had to many bottled up emotions. She told about her crush, Sari, her 'family' who said they had each others backs. And the craziest part was they listen to every part of her rant. The occasion nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I had a lover." Reddead admitted, "He was the only one who knew my secret. When the Guard came, he didn't even fight for me, quite contrary really. He was the one who drugged me and turned me in. I vowed never to fall in love again." Reddead said patting the yellow femme on her back.

"I'm sorry the one you loved, hurt you." Bee said, her voice laced with sincerity. 'Man to be betrayed by the mech who said he loved you. Ouch.' Bee thought with a bit of pity.

"You good small fry?" Jammer asked as she used a black and blue arm to tugged Bumblebee up.

"I have a designation you know!" Bee said punching Jammer in the arm. The two striped of blue on her sided stood out when she chuckled.

"I know BB. It's just fun seeing you mad." Jammer said as she helped Discharge up. They all turned back to Axel when she clear her throat, when to can image should like a car trying to start an engine.

"Which wire?" Axel pointed at each wire first the blue one then the yellow one. "I say we vote."

"Yellow" was heard all around the room. Because for some weird reason nobody seem to like blue at that moment. Axel took the piece Zippi fried herself for earlier.

"Crossed you fingers, cause if this doesn't work we'll be their in a minute and a half." Axel began to place the part into the grey panel, long since the sparks stop flying. The three youngest huddled together, crossing their digits. They all felt a strong jerk, but the couldn't tell if it was to Cybertron or back to Earth. They would have to wait a minute and a half hope, wishing and crossing their digits that it worked. Bee honestly didn't know what would happen either way. If she was to go back to Earth she and her SIA would be on the run from the others for the rest of their lives. She looked over to Reddead before asking a question that wasn't answered earlier.

"Red what's a femme camp?" Bee ask so innocently. Like a child asking where babies come from. The elder glance glance at her before talk.

"Femme camps have been recorded once before in history. The survivors claim it as hell." Reddead looked again at the young she-bot. "Their reports include prostitution, cheap labor, torture and taking the sparkling of raped femmes & turning them to slaves or warriors." Reddead look at the horrified femme. "Yep. Welcome to the wonderful world of sexist mechs."

Finally the ship came to a holt. The group crossed their fingers as Axel unlocked the door. The femmes sprinted out the door. They saw red light flash in on and off, in blue light the word 'Exit' Light up in cybertron on a door.

"This way!" Blazer yelled rushing to the door. The femme charged out the door with out a second thought. Only to find themselves in a metallic fenced in yard. Cybertron, the yellow wire had done them turn to run back into the shipped only to find Jazz, Jetstorm and Jetfire at the closed door. They looked back to the fence hoping to climb the tall fence. When Bee took the first step she stopped in mid-step surrounding them was a storm of blue. That SOB Blurr was corning them.

* * *

After they were cuffed and moved to a large truck, they were taken to the camp. During the entire trip in the truck Blurr had watched them like hawk. She didn't pay much attention to him, her mind focused more on the fact she was gonna be tortured, raped & etc. She look around the truck at her SIA. They look miserable, broken and depressed. They thought they had finally got right, that they were gonna be free. The had used their last chance and wasted it. She looked around some more to see a blue form glaring daggers at her. She turned away from the daggers hoping it would hurt less if she didn't see his glare. But it didn't work, she knew he still hated her. She want to scream at him 'Why don't you love me?' at him but that would help the situation at all. Probably just make it worst.

She hummed a few lines of a song she knew by heart, the lyrics went a little like this,

"Say something I'm giving up on you.

And I'll be the one if you want me too.

Anywhere, I would have followed you."

Thats all she hummed because when the truck stopped it jerked the bug back into reality.

"We'reHere, GetOutAndGetMoving." Blurr stated pushing Axel out of the truck.

* * *

They were all line up at a dome area looking thing. It was large enough to hold maybe 10,000. Bee thought it looked a little over capacity. In the center of the dome was a stage area. And just to top the whole thing off, was the Big Afthead himself standing in the center. A snarled twisted its way on Bee's face when she saw a certain blue mech standing by him.

"Welcome Femmes" Sentinel voice mock a little more than usual when he said 'femmes'. "I'm Sentinel Magnus, I sure many of you have heard of me." Almost all the femme in the dome shout in outrage. The guards rushed around shocking femme who had cried against their leader.

"I'm sure you all know the reason you are here, If not then I will explain why." Sentinel strutted around the stage. His signature smirk plaster on his face. "The previous Magnus had die because of you femmes. therefore I will not take chances with you weak femme. So you will be retrain to act and behave like proper femme. And we will break your rebellious behavior I promise you, no matter how long it takes. You must meet certain requirement to leave this camp." Bee quietly growled, and received a shock from Blurr. 'When did he get up here?'

"Femmes must be able to care for sparkling, meet her mates needs. She must be able to cook and feed her family. And take the punishment her mate give to her. And here you will learn those requirements." Bee translated his words to her own words, 'So basically we'll learn to become sexkitten housewives, that have no mind of their own. Lovely. Just lovely.'

"You will be give new bodies till you leave, then from that point you pick your own frame." Sentinel said smiling as if the femme were going to enjoy the time here. "You are dismissed."

* * *

 **Had to give you a good chapter cause I won't be able to update quiet as often as I do. Plus the next chapter is going to be a bit different but you will like it, It is Flash backs and a time skip of two years. Both earth and with Bee.**

 **Please give me more colors to work with.**

 **Stang Out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**All right thank you for be ever so patience! But lets just put something down now,**

 **1.) I hate prowl. (There goes half my readers.) But I'll do request of, of,of Browl (BeexProwl) (Starts sobbing!)**

 **2.) Anyway part of this is 2 year from now.**

 **3.) There will be some flash backs.**

 **4.) For those of you who asked why would she change her**

 **Vorn is 83 year**

 **Solar cycle is a year**

 **Orn is 83 Deca cycles**

 **Moon cycle is a month**

 **Deca Cycle is a day**

 **Mega cycle is a hour**

 **Cycle in a minute**

 **Nano-Click or click is a second**

 **Stang Out**

* * *

She rolled from her hard berth, attempting to shut of her annoying Deca cycle alarm. She landed on her aft when she over-rolled. She looked down to see a dull silver frame instead of her yellow and black, she jumped backwards hitting her helm on the drawer. Why did she do that every day? She rubbed the back of her helm with a purple servo. She'd never gone quite use to her new paint job, even if it had been almost been a solar cycle. She held a purple servo to her face feeling ashamed of what she had done.

 **Flashback**

She had let them down. The face of the rebellion, the unbreakable, the she-bot devil. The other femme looked to her in the hard times. Bumblebee's everlasting temper was very well known. Her cruel and snide comments would get her punished but she never yielded. Not with everything on the line. If she broke, the others would surely break.

She'd lasted a entire solar cycle, and each day the guards would become harsher and rougher with them. The femmes would yield left and right. To the point were only her and Reddead were the only two there. Both of them going strong. The pair had to. _They_ had tried separating them, torturing them together, and had raped them in front of each others optics. And the duo did not break. Not until the guard tried a new type of torture, the bringing back of old memories. Reddead broke in the fist 3 hours of the living hell.

Bee didn't last very long after Reddead left, hobbling very shaken into the elite guard's ship. Bee remember hearing Reddead quietly telling her ' Not to break, the entire femme race needs to know, we are unbreakable.' as she hugged the she-bug for the last time. She tried to last, but when your the last femme, you get all the attention. The following week she broke. She digested herself when she was ask if she was Ausgespielt, and of all things she said yes.

The shame burned in her throat when she said she had yielded. Like acid down her throat, she gagged a little when remember the words. She continued to sweep the mess hall floor as the she waited for the guard to pick her up. She'd die if anyone knew that she'd been ruined. She'd die of embarrassment if anybot knew. The thought was too much for the bumblebee. Wait… Bumblebee, it was too much for Bumblebee. She'd would become some other femme. With a different attitude & paint jobs, and maybe some thing Bumblebee would hate. Okay, that was her game plan. She'd be a quiet femme, who stuttered a lot. If any one asked she broke on the first moon cycle of camp with a bunch of femmes.

Bee began to clean tables as she kept thinking. What should she look like? Somethng that would make her look shy. And not give away anything about her, What were some colors she had no relation.

Green

Grey/ silver

Purple

Dark Rose Pink

Burgundy

Pink

White.

She crossed out two colors immediately, Pink and White. There was no way in pit she was gonna wear pink or white. That is too dang girly. Maybe the dark pink rose. So that left Green, Silver/ Grey, Purple, Dark Rose Pink, Burgundy. She cross out more. 'The burgundy was just too similar to blood, and the dark pink to closer to energon she'd seen on the torture room floor. How was a torture room even legal?' Bee questioned her self while picking up empty energon containers the guards had left for her to clean.

So that left Green, Silver/grey and purple. Yeah that would work for her. Maybe a silver frame, with some mint green outlines and from her elbows to her digits and from knees to her 'toes' would be violet. She kinda of warm up to the idea of picking her new frame and color. She hated the fact that they changed all the femmes black and change their frame to the same model. They could barely tell the difference between her and Reddead. At least they didn't know she was Bumblebee. The guards forgot all the femmes names and just gave them numbers. The jerks.

The door busted open, and two elite guards came in. Matching in white and blue colors except the reversed on each. They each grab the last femme's arm before they started to drag the bug to her new life.

 **End of Flash back**

The silver femme stood up before starting to prepare for her morning job. Her taller, slimmer frame move gracefully around the room as got ready for the day. She was about a head taller than her mini bot form. She brushed the wires hanging from her helm. The style of 'Hair' was popular after 'Bumblebee' talked about Earth females. A long strand of light blue wire bangs hung directly in front of her optics. For some reason she liked the idea of the blue bangs. Even if she really wasn't fond of the color blue.

She really didn't need the job, with her afternoon and night jobs, she had more than enough credits. But she wanted the distraction, she thought as long as she kept working she wouldn't think about the past. But it only work half the time. She grabbed her apron for her waitress job after she washed her frame.

The silver femme walk out of her apartment and into the busy outside world who she fool into think she was a quiet femme, who was scare of almost everything and strutted a lot. She had everyone thinking she was Nova.

* * *

 **On Earth**

Blurr damned that female human. Some how she had convinced Sentinel that he should send his previous team to aid Optimus team in the capturing all the decepticons. Some thing about appeasing the public. But decepi-creeps were getting smart and stronger. So Blurr had been stuck on this mud ball planet for the past two years, two solar cycles. Darn it! He'd spend so much time on this damn plant with these damn humans he'd picked up on their damn slang. See?

He was irritated beyond his limit. 1.) He lost the girl of his dreams because he was to stupid to realized he loved her. 2.) She now plagued his dreams, so his never got a good nights recharge. 3.) He'd been running around all day look for stupid shards. He wanting to curse anything and everything. Him a high rank elite guard put with repair bots. Yes that sounded degrading but he didn't care.

He wonder what she was doing right now, was she a consort? A waitress? A repair bot? A Pleasure bot? He shivered at the thought, and turn around to face the others in the room. The Twins had change in the two years they had been here. They no long spoke in an accent, and there voices got slightly deeper. They were constantly ogling at earth females so much Sari usually had to hit them upside the head every so often. And boy did Sari grow so apathetic to the rest of the autobots besides Prowl and Bulkhead. And Optimus hadn't really changed to much, neither ratchet beside becoming a little more grumpy. Jazz like videos games more and more as they lived at the base.

Blurr continued to walk back to his berth room. He saw BumbleBee's berth room down the hall to the right. The door was still on the ground from the day he'd knocked it down. He regretted everything he did, but tried to hold it in. The cold look he gave her that day was to hide the sympathy that he didn't want to give. And he'd hear her pleads to let her go every now and then. He looked away from Bee's room and walk into his own.

When to door shut and locked itself, he curled into a ball next to the door. He sat there and thought of her, all the thing he could of done, he should of done. Like telling her 'I love you.' But now he never could.

* * *

 **I'm starting to feel bad for Blurr… JK, well almost. Buddy you should of told her that when you had the chance!**

 **And way I took you Idea's any kinda mashed the together. hopefully you get get the idea of what she looked like, and acts.**

 **Next chapter coming soon**

 **Stang Out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry if my updating is later than normal, but with college work and stuff. You'll like this next chapter, I've keep switching from Nova to Bee because they are the same person, er, bot**

 **Stang Out!**

* * *

'Nova' raced down the sidewalk hoping to get home without being pick on, hit on or messed with. Like most days. The femme rushed pass a bright mech, barely brushing him in the process. He turned to face the smaller femme, glaring down at her. Bee notice more features about the mech. He seem to sport many scars, many about the facial area. His whirling fans indicated he recently had intercourse with a femme. He twisted his dentra into a a mean snarl before speak to her.

"Watch where you move you glitching femme! They should of sent all you to the brothel!" With his last statement, more like a drunken slur, he slapped the items out of the silver's servos, spat at her and walked away like he was a hero himself. Bee slumped forward before leaning down to pick her towel, apron and paycheck for the week. She was about to reach down before a black servos beat her to the objects. She glanced upward to see a black and red femme looked back at her. The black femme was in front of seven other femmes who smiled at her with sincerity.

"Hey, I saw Ol' Lugger was pickin' on ya and decide to help ya." The black & red femme spoke in a deep but cheery voice. The curvy femme collect the towel before handing them back to the timid femme. As they both stood upward bee noticed more details about the black helpful bot. She was a slender thick with black amour plating that almost looked like a dress with rips down the sides. from the breast plates blood red beads cascaded to her mid drift, dangling freely and jangle slightly with to much movement. she was a plain necklace with a black cord and one massive purple oval hanging from it. Her hair wires were all black and short, the a couple bangs in the front matching the black with one violet purple bang matching the femme's necklace. Behind her the other femmes seem much clearer.

The tallest one was about a half a head shorted that Bulkhead, but was rather thin. Not an ugly thin, but a pretty thin. She looked very muscular, her strong cables could easily be seen between her plating. Her frame was equal to a a young woman wearing was shirt showing her mid-drift and short shorts. Not that she had anything to show off. Her mud brown mixed with multiple brown covering her body. Like camouflage. Her sharp lips was the main detail of her helm, and she sweetly smiled at bee. (FYI It totally creeped Bumblebee out)

The yellow and orange femme looked to Nova before given her a small servo wave. Her beast plates barely covered her chassis, and her lower plates also hardly cover what was needed. ' _Oh, she must be a pleasure bot_.' Bee thought shifting her optics from the thicker but muscular femme framed. The legging like material hugged her protoform tightly. Bee saw her were a pair of silver heel boots the were so polished Bee could see her reflection. The plump limps and over size 'sunglasses' visor, it remaindered her of Jazz. _'No! No Jazz, he's not here. I don't care about him!'_ Bee thought internally slapping herself silly.

The pair of pink and white shorter femmes appeared in the back nodding they helm back and forth. Nova looked closer to find them sharing something that looked like earbuds. They were of the same light weight frame and different 'hair' style. One had her white bangs off to the left with a hot pink bang cutting in like a zigzag. Her frame was mostly white with hot pink trimming on her legs and arm, as well with a giant pink heart on heart chassis covering her 'breasts'. The femme to left had the same coloring but reversed. And her bangs had white snowflakes falling though the hot pink wires. The white she-bot cracked her optics open for a moment before abruptly stop nodding her helm and nudged her companion. When the pair both looked at Nova they quickly waved back without a word and went back to listening to their music or whatever.

Bee quickly skimmed her optics over a apathetic looking she-bot. Her arms cross, and optics showing no emotion what so ever. Her slender frame was similar to a gold ninja bot Bumble bee refused to think of. Her shoulder guards jutted out like a general's. Her frame was like an angel's. She stood straight than an angels, her black and white stripes would match a beautiful snow tiger' audio receptor looked reminded Bee of a earth cat. Boy did she miss earth organic. In a nutshell she looked like a dark angel.

The dark angel femme got smacked upside the head by a lime green and sea blue femme. Her glaze at the others was serious but her wasn't threatening. She nudge the reluctant striped femme until she finally waved to the insect. The bulky femme's own servo seem to dance back an forth between green and blue. Like the sun reflection or something. Her white wires made her look elderly. But not helpless, her optics held more danger in them than the wrench wielder himself.

A cough like noise brought Bumblebee back into reality. The black femme she had spoken with earlier began to speak again, like she read Bee's mind. "I'm NightWhirl. I'd like you to just call me Whirl. I only make mechs call me by my full designation." She gentle clasp a servo on the Bumbler-in-disguise's shoulder before continuing, "I Come from the newest Fraction the you've most likely heard about. _Tr_ oxel. _"_ With Whirl's last statement Bee looked to her optics, finding a light brown. A flashback hit her instantly.

 **FlashBack**

There was nothing more Bee want to do than yell at her halo-newspaper, but that's not something Nova would have done so she quietly took an intake of air. When she was done calming herself she looked back to the article. The head lin stuck out to her more and more as she read it over and over.

 _Femme Rebellion Growing More Dangerous as the New Fraction Troxel is Developed._

Oils tears began to slid down Bee's face. Her wish came true, a fraction dedication to femmes. No sexist remarks would ever hurt her again. But what if Troxel failed? What if it started a war? How would 'Nova' react to the situation? The quest ran though the bugs mind until she had set up a game plan. Troxel wouldn't fail, there was simply too many femmes for that to happen. If a war was to happen, she might break her cover as Nova. And Nova was to timid to join the fraction herself. She'd have to wait until they found her...

 **End of FlashBack**

This was her redemption day right? Bee pray to primus that they'd rescue her. And Bumblebee hadn't pray to primus since the femme camps. Her intake hitch as NightWhirl waved her servo in Bee face. The yellow pleasure bot chuckled as she caught Bee from falling backwards. The silver and purple femme looked up to find her smirking back.

"Well if you wanted me I'd have to say no. I'm waiting til I meet that special someone." She joked in a voice that reminder Bee of a singer back on Earth. She was dead now, but her music lived on forever. "I'm Beyonce. Not the Earth singer, but I took the name because I loved the music Bumblebee played so much. I don't know why I like music so much maybe its a femme thing? I don't know. But I do like music and a lot of other things, like food and shoes and ow!" The chatter box shut up after being hit on the helm by the blue & green femme. Bee stopped listening after the Bumblebee part. She look back to the talkative femme and asked her question.

"You said you knew Bumblebee?" She tried to get her pale blue optic to sparkle in hope like a fangirl's would. She wish the mechs would at least let her change to a neutral optic color but no! They said it help support the autobot cause! Well she could fight that was supporting the autobot cause too, but no femme's can't fight. They can shove that up their tail-pipe.

"Yeah, she was one of the greats. The entire reason why we started the new fraction." The morally right pleasure bot said. "We've been looking for her, but is seem like she doesn't want to be found." The she-bot rambled. 'Got that right glitch!' Bee thought with sass sprinkles. She refocused on the group of Troxels with their green and brown optics. She felt stupid for not seeing their optics color earlier.

"We heard many great thing about you Nova!" The mostly white femme with some pink exclaimed, her matching companion finished her sentence, "We wanted to know if you'll join the Troxels!" She squealed despite the glare she got from bypassing mechs.

Bee wanting to shout out yes over and over, but that's not what Nova would do. So she looked to the ground and whisper a tiny "Yes." The pair of pink and white began to to hug her to death. They cheered as the began to take their unknown SIA to the Troxel base for training.

* * *

On Earth

Blurr was lounging on the couch. He was currently off duty and ridiculously tired. He wasn't going to get any sleep in his berthroom, so he chose to watch Cybertron news. He didn't know why the femme's were creating a new fraction. It seemed stupid. By the way they were reacting you'd think they were shipped off to death camps. All they went though was a little reprogramming and some time to adjust to a new frame. That's what Sentinel Magnus said. Thought he kinda gave Blurr the impressions during his speech that shadier things were going on. Maybe he'd look into why the femm's were being so rebellious when he got off this mud ball planet.

* * *

She was so excited, now that her training was finished, which FYI she had done in little under a moon cycle. She could began on the second phase of her training. She was assigned the the femme whom had welcomed her, NightWhirl, Beyonce. The mostly pink femme SnowWing and her Sister/twin SnowStorm. Beyonce's sister was that dark angel, Clawdeen. The tall slender femme was named DawnLight. The mean old lady was name SeaShell.

Because all of them was the top warriors, they would be in a experiment. If the femme scientists were right they would be the best of the best. Maybe even best in the galaxy. The reasons for this experiments was the eggshells the Troxels have been treading. They autobotd may not have made any moves towards the femme fraction, but that didn't mean Afthead didn't make any snide remarks about them in his speech.

Hopeful they would have to fight the autobots after all. The worlds were still healing from the last war.

* * *

Thank you for reading you'll like the next chapter. I like nice criticism. Next chapter coming soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Yes I know last chapter was a bit weird but this one shall be worth reading. I promise, scout's honor. Plus you'll find out what that experiment is. I probably gave Blurr too much sympathy, but c'mon the mech had no recharge for like two years!

And I gonna have a poll for which is you favorite cybertron swear word.

Any-who, on two the story.

Stang Out!

* * *

She writhed and scream in pain. ' _Why did I sign up for this again?'_ Bee thought as injector needles plunge deep into her protoform. The femme turned her helm to the right hoping to get reassured by a teammate, who thought she was Nova. Only to see SnowWing gasping wildly for large intakes of air. Her back far off the berth. Behind her was her twin do the exactly same motion. Both of them thrashed the lock wildly, growing more crazy until the instantly both slumped to the berth un-moving. Bee felt her self stop the fighting and slow drifted back into the berth as her optic version blacken with the clear liquid of the needle being the last thing she saw.

* * *

The cat like being stalked forward in the jungle arena around them. It move with such agility and grace the mouse was a goner. The large, striped, tiger looking animal lower into a pouncing stand, ready to jump the mouse creature. She lightening fast jump, so fast not even the greatest ninja master could catch her. She landed where her prey was and looked down only to find her not even three feet away staring at her. The rodent looking thing smiled showing off white buck-dentra.

It snickered before talking, "Nice try Tigel. Maybe if you didn't walk so heavy I might not have felt the earth rumbling." She stated in a smooth, yet edgy voice. With that she walk away into the bush leaving a flustered black and white tiger batting her tail back and forth furiously.

She pushed her anger aside and when into the bush to follow the confident mouse-thing out of the jungle arena.

"Nova got you goooood!" A deep feminine voice greeted her. She turn her helm as her transformed into her robot mode. Rogue stood next to the sly mouse-bot. "Man Nova-bear how you do you do it?" The green and blue femme wrapped an arm around the quiet femme.

"Now wouldn't dear old mother be so proud of you Tigel?" A slightly smaller femme stroll up to the aggravated black and white femme ready to explode. Bumblebee giggled at the trio's antics, she remember just how far they came.

 **Flash Back**

"She's waking quickly take her vitals." Bee snapped awake without hesitation. She remember what happen last time she was unconscious. She jumped off the berth and sprint down a hall at a speed to rival even Blurr. She pause at the mention of his name. She slowed her run to a walk before completely stopping. Blurr... it had been ages since she had thought of him. He had turn her in, but if he hadn't she wouldn't be here. Every detail of him was still crystal clear, from the horn upon his proud head to his strong legs,(Oh Lawd this gal's got an addiction to legs!) and his fast pedes. She started thinking, wondering what would have happen if he'd done something different. And how he was of right age to have a consort. Bee would admit but she never really go over the blue speedster. He was probably a general or something with a beautiful wife and children. And every night before recharge she looked into his gorgous optics and say 'I love you' and he'd whisper the same and wrap his arms around her... God did Bee wish she'd have another chance to tell him her feelings.

Without her realizing it her had curled her self into a ball on the floor. She began to push her self off the floor only to see a more claw type servo in the place of her's. The experiment, it had worked! She was now part Jauny, or a mouse like creature well know for it's reflexes. The experiment's purpose was to make them faster, smarter and more agile. And organic were known to hold such traits. Yes the test was very similar to the jettwins experiment, but there were some differences. such as the addition of organic code.

Down the hall she heard a familiar screams. She pushed herself off the off and began to run to the outstretched cries. She felt something wrap itself around her legs, she fell face face into the ground. Bee look down at her legs to see thin whip like cord thing snuggle around her and lead to her own aft. A fragging tail. Bumblebee now had a fragging tail. Another scream pull her out of her thoughts. She took off holding her tail with one paw/servo .

She slid into a large room where the crackling of electricity was heard. Bumblebee saw a white femme with wings attach to her back, but that wasn't what she was looking at (Pervert!).The bold sound of electricity crackling between her finger tips. She yelp as it thrust-ed a bolt of energy though her servo and became a hole in the roof. SnowStorm began to frantically tried to stop bolts of lightning come though her servo but only succeed to cause more of a mess. Bumblebee keep trying to dodge the bolts until she felt something cold on her foot. She gasp and trying to pull her foot from the not solid chunk of ice surrounding it.

"OMG I'm so sorry!" SnowWing ran up to her and started clawing and the ice chunk. She was almost finished when she was struck by one of her sister's lightning bolts.

 **End of Flashback**

Bee giggled a little when she remembered how many hours it took to get everyone still enough so they could melt the solid chunks of ice that were the femme scientists. Her stifled giggles turn to quiet laughter when she also remember the scolding they got from the scientists. Bee grimaced when she recalled the sad face on the twins face when the doctors told them to keep a cap on their emotions. Because when SnowStorm was 'Zippi' the zap sent eclectically magnetic pluses though her and wasn't activated until she got her organic code. She had also decided to rename herself Elecltra. Now she could move just as fast as Blurr but for a price. She must always be eating. Because her new form burns off so many energon calories but she can't hold down a large meal. So, she must always be eating.

And poor SnowWing torture type back at the camp was the freezing temperatures that would offline anybot that was to weak. In fact they had use the deadly weather so much her frame accepted it as a survive program. Like her sister she must always be eating but SnowWing could stand frigid temperatures. Or any temperatures for that manner.

By the time Bumblebee zoned back in she could only catch the last of Whirl's comm. sentence.

 _"-e'll be shipped out in the morning at 7:30. The higher up hopes by helping the Autobots we'll gain a friendship with the fraction. Primus, I can't wait to go to Earth and slap the team there. See you girls in the morning!"_

Wait, did she just say Earth!?

* * *

 **Yes! I hope you like this chapter, Remember the poll. I might not be able to update tomorrow.**

 **Stang Out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yeah yeah, I know its a little screwy right now but... now its time for the action to start! As you know Bee was reformed into a Troxel. The standard Optic color is either brown or green. If you have any ideas of what the color should mean, PM me or post it on review. Cause if not I'm gonna say what the optic color mean or something**

 **Good news, I got two guys to finally go out on a date! I know both of them get bully on campus for being gay. I'm like the ONLY person who is their friend. Their ship name is JK because that's what each has as his first name. So yeah... can't wait til they go out on their second date.**

 **I hope you like this next chapter**

 **Stang Out!**

* * *

OMG OMG OMG!' Bee was panicking like a fainting goat while Nova was showing no emotion as her teammates planned what kind out painful gesture they were gonna do to 'Bumblebee's" old team. Femmes from other teams complained that they never got any action, other congratulated them for helping keep the peace with cruelly adding how mechs could not do anything themselves. She nodded her helm occasionally as SnowWing went on how she'd stuff her wing-rake (Some sort of spear that shot lasers with multi tips) down the throat shaft of the one who caught her if he was there. If not she stuff is down the gruff that 'Bumblebee' spoke while munching on a bag of energon chips. One of Nova's own creations. Bee excuse her self from the little group chat of the team of femmes.

She practically sprinted to her berthroom. She knew every twist and turn of the hallways to glide herself as a ridiculously fast pace. Her 'ears' pricked up at some sort of movement. She tried to halt her moving form but fail as she ran into the leader of her team. She bounced of the slender thick frame and landing on her aft like she had done many solar cycles ago in a alley.

"Careful sister-mouse." The bat-like creature smiled slightly showing off her sharp fanged dentra. Bee gulp a little every time she did that. Bee knew how easily those fangs could slit her throat shaft. "Say, where are you heading off to in such a hurry? Did you beat Tigel in another fight?" The fang beast said helping the smaller up. Bee look to her leader with affection and wonderment. Whirl always took care of her team before herself, but with humor. Unlike a certain red and blue firetruck who only looked out for his own aft. The previous-bug wonder why the bat-thing not have wings? The twins had wings, so why didn't Whirl?

"Well..." Bee quickly thought of excuses to be running around til she thought of one that have a 87.45% chance of working. "I was trying to get to be room and start packing, Earth is full of creature of learn about. Plus we don't know how long we'll be with the team on Earth right? So I'll need to pack lot of energon chips..." Bee rambled on hoping that the trick would work and her squad leader would let her off the hook.

The officer looked at Bee as if looking at a difficult puzzle. The femme gently smiled at the silver femme. The black and red femme continue on her way. When the bat was far enough away Bee let herself take another intake of air. She didn't dare mumble anything, Whirl was part bat so she had the best hearing of all the Troxels.

The mouse/robot power walked the rest of the ways to her room. Her delicate digits quickly typed in the pass code. The grey door flew open with a swoosh she didn't hesitant to walk into the room. When the door slammed back into place Bee dove under the berth. When she emerge she was holding a large bag of energon chips. She hated what she did when she was stressed, but the sweet, crisp taste of the chips always made her feel better. She dug out a large handful out chips before stuffing them into her mouth.

She started chewing as her mind wonder. Many emotions gripped her spark at the thought of returning to earth. _Pain; the pain of returning to her team that had abandoned her in her time of need. Guilt; The guilt of cursing them to the pit and worst. Hopefulness; Hopefulness that Sari was still with the team, Hopefulness that the Earth-bound autobots didn't recognize her. Pride; Pride that she could outwit them until HE ruined her disguise. Heartbreak; The heartbreak of possible meeting him again, but, but, but this time she knew that he didn't love_ Bumblebee. _But he might love Nova, right?_

Bee shove her servo into the bag again, her hand grabbed nothing. She had been so focused on the matter at hand, the mouse/robot had eaten all the chips! Bee checked her internal clock, finding two whole Earth hours had gone by. Deciding that she shouldn't stay up any later she turned off the berthroom light and crawl into her berth. She cursed a little bit. One of the down sides of being part organic meant she needed recharge much more than a full-blooded Cybertronian.

She shut off her emerald green shut off as she drifted off to a restless sleep. Worry fill her dreams as her thoughts of problems the morning would bring.

* * *

"But-I-don't-see-why-we-need-help! We're-doing-just-damn-fine-on-our-own!" Blurr argued with the firetruck prime. Blurr posture was stand-offish and challenging. He glare at the Red and blue leader, fists clenched. Blurr normally wouldn't fight back like this back with two years of almost no recharge, news that a team or highly trained femmes were coming,(Most likely knowing Blurr because he helped caught thousands of them.) to say he was aggravated was the understatement since the beginning of time!

"Think about this way dude, when the femmes come, we might get a little booty around here." Jetfire's slightly deeper voice came behind the blue mech. He'd completely lost his accent, as well as gaining a wanting for a sexual life. Same with his brother. Both seem a bit more like city boys now.

"You-know-what? Screw-all-of-you!" Blurr transformed and zoomed out of the base trying to clearr his head of all his troubles. Maybe it be better in the morning.

* * *

 **Well there's that chapter hope you all like. Oh and FYI I feed off reviews!**

 **Stang Out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yeah yeah, I know its a little screwy right now but... now its time for the action to start! As you know Bee was reformed into a Troxel. The standard Optic color is either brown or green. If you have any ideas of what the color should mean, PM me or post it on review. Cause if not I'm gonna say what the optic color mean or something**

 **Stang Out!**

* * *

Bee groaned at her alarm clock. Why was is always the alarm clock? Could she _never_ get one good nights rest? Well she use to get a little to much sleep back on Earth. She add that to her long long list, of do's and do not's on earth.

1.) Be an early riser.

2.) Fake a past

3.) Not like video games

4.) Pretend all the info you know about earth is from reading.

5.) Be shy

6.) Use a different voice cause Sari knew what her real voice sounded like.

7.) Show no extra resentment toward the autobots.

8.) No bragging

9.) Like to go slow.

10.) Be a push over.

11.) Etc.

She had too long of a list for her taste. But in order to pass off as some shy femme she need to live by those stupid rules. She didn't know why she couldn't just tell the others who she really is. Maybe the promise she made to Reddead/Whirl as she had found out.

 **Flashback**

Bee was working in her studio. Her music studio. Her own personal music studio. It was one of the things she had found that she was good at. Her voice could change to different octaves and make her sound like many different people. In fact she could sound like Christina Perri on second than like Beyonce than like Tori Kelly or Cascada. Point was Bee like to write music. She wrote music for the large meetings the the fraction would have to rile them up.

She startled out of her daydream when a strong servo grabbed her shoulder. Her first instinct was to flip the body attached to the servo til she remembered she was safe. Her frame started to un-tense. A familiar deepish voice made her smile.

"Well, you may not be able to hear me with this loud music but at least your prepare to fight back." Whirl's bold voice commented. Bee turned around to face her officer with a sweetly shy smile. Boy did 'Bumblebee' want to make a snide comment, Nova would do no such thing.

"What brings you here Whirl?" Bee said in here normally quite, petite voice. The Bat femme gave her a look before sitting in a chair next to Nova/Bee.

"I keep having nightmares." She paused to read Bee's optics. "I know it sounds silly but the femme camps really jacked me up. I was one of the last two femmes there, and they decided to try new torture techniques. Like bring up your past of lying to the ones you love then adding dramatics to intensify it. And I keep having the nightmares."

Bee looked the her commander as if she was some sympathetic femme who tried to understand the pain Whirl went though, when in reality she went though it too. But only a hundred times worse. "Who was the others name?" She asked in a small unsure voice, even when she knew the answer. Bee just had to know for sure.

"Her name was Bumblebee."

 **End of Flashback.**

With time Bee also figured out they Tigel with previously known as Discharge. Beyonce was Jammer and etc. She guessed that the shame of breaking her promse kept her from a lot of things. Truth just being one of them.

She rolled out of her warm berth that had been collecting her frame heat a night long. That just made standing up even colder and less desirable. She made her way over to the small closet she was provided with. Her stomach twisted with nervousness, excitement, and terror as she packed a few items into a pair of duffel bags. The grey and purple swirls were back-grounded by a beautiful mint green, seem to mock her misfortune.

Her an announcement wash through the entire ship. A speaker in her room rang loudly in her audio receptor.

" _All femmes in squad Project Alpha-Omega 9, please report to the loading docks in 5 cycles. Thank you!"_

Bee gulped for air as she started hyperventilating, the ship was here. That meant she be on earth soon, and that meant- Bee psychically slapped her self for thinking like that. She was brave and bold. All she needed was to be grabbed her duffel bags a took off at a sprint out of her room. She didn't know what came over her at that moment but she liked it. Maybe she had acted like Nova for so long, she forgot what it was like to be brave bold and free.

She ran up the docking and into the large blue and green ship with a name plate on the side saying 'On Freedoms Wings' She paused to look at it. This was her moment to make a new. Her time to have a 2nd chance. She was finally going to face her inner demons. And with that last thought her walked aboard not having a single worry in the galaxy.

* * *

 **5 hours later**

The blue and green marble known as Earth came into view. SnowWing and Electra crowded the window trying to get a better view of the exotic world. Yes Bee knew the world quite well, but from up there, it was nothing less than gorgeous. Her spark skipped a beat as she hear the landing engines kick on. They were sinking lower and lower into the planet's atmosphere faster and faster. The land form the seem to be heading to looked a lot like Japan, more along the Tokyo side.

The mass seem to grow larger by the astro-second. The deep water looked darker and murkier with the closer they got til,

 **Slam!**

The impact knocked they group of femmes backwards. She hit her helm on something hard. The edges of her vision grew black as the ship sank deeper into the dark sea.

* * *

 **Well there's that chapter hope you all like. Oh and FYI I feed off reviews!**

 **Stang Out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for anyone who's read this far. In the chapter you'll want to know what organic code each femme has because that will be critical to the story.**

 **Bumblebee- Most Earth related animal : Grey Mouse**

 **NightWhirl- Most Earth related animal : Vampire Bat**

 **SnowWing- Most Earth related animal : Snowy Owl**

 **Electra- Most Earth related animal : Peregrine Falcon**

 **Tigel- Most Earth related animal : Snow Tiger**

 **Beyonce -Most Earth related animal : Desert Lynx**

 **MoonLight- Most Earth related animal : Giraffe**

 **Rogue-Most Earth related animal: Nile Crocodile**

 **Stang Out!**

* * *

A dizziness surrounded her, and black engulfed around the bug. 'If this is the all the pit has to offer than screw being good.' Bee thought bitterly. She stood up to the dim area. Sparks of wires brought her to full attention. The bodies of her SIA scattered on the grey floor had her scrambling to online the ship.

She let out an intake of air. They had been out for only 15 mins. She press a few buttons before hitting a big bright red one. She slugged herself on the top of the computer as she waited for the EM system to wake the rest of her friends. She looked over them, she smiled at the fact that none of them had injuries. In fact the worst problem at the moment was when SnowWing found out her 'hair' was messed up. She shutter at the memory. Boy, did that girl have a pair of lungs.

"Yo thanks for the reboot girlfriend." A light city accent voice said. Bee turned to look at the dusty orange and black femme smiling at her. Beyonce. As Bee had found out, Beyonce was one of the most morally correct bot she had ever met. Despite what she wore. Bee's audio receptors/ Ears perked up instantly. She ducked, in a flash of light arms were place where she had once been.

"You never let us hug you!" SnowWing's pitched voice whined. Bee shyly smiled, and kicked the gound like it was nothing.

"It's just I don't like people touching me. I'm sorry." She added the last part to be extra dramatic. Even though it sound as sincere as rain.

"Now that we got that out of the way, I think its best we get back to the mission at servo. Don't you think?" Rogue said bring everyone's attention back to her and Whirl. The commander nodded towards the green & blue femme in thanks.

"Rogue is right. We should find out were we are and look for the autobot mechs." Whirl's voice boomed gently yet firmly, but then she flashed a quick smile before return to her mono-look. "But that doesn't mean we can't go exploring first."

* * *

She looked slightly above the water hoping not to cause any unwanted attention. In the distance she spotted a flash silver. She mentally slapped herself. She needed an alt. mode. She was about to comm the others to scan an alt mode, she looked around. No one was there. On shore about 200 meters away were eight cars pulling out of the ocean and onto the empty, sandy beach.

She grumbling, and curse a bit before sending out a alt. scanner and picked a silver car. She was rusty on her cars but it looked a lot like a Hennessey Venom GT. Bee liked the car, yes, it might draw some attention but look at it! It was beautiful! The bug glanced around before sending out her alt. scanner. She felt the data process through her as she swam to the shore and transformed there.

Her transform time took exactly 6.8749 seconds than usual but that was but her frame was adjusting the the new form. And she already had like five forms. A frame at change back to any previous alt. mode it had because it was in the processor. But the con is it takes longer to transform.

She drove up to the dark purple mustang with under lights. A tan skin, black haired woman magically appear in the driver sit. A streak of purple cut through the short black hair. "Ready to rock this world?" She asked in a familiar voice belonging to her commander.

A young brunette woman with pale skin with a small strand of blue hanging from her bang showed as the rest of her hair was loosely pulled back into a pony tail. "Does the entire femme race hate Blurr?" Bee ask not really knowing the answer herself. But got one anyway when the others stormed off kicking up tons of sand.

* * *

"Well? Where-are-these-so-call-helpful-allies?" Blurr asked as he waited outside with the rest of his 'team'. The group had been waiting since dawn for the Troxels to show up. Prime said welcoming them warmly would be a great way to show them that to alliance was strong.

"I'm sure the're just running late." The firetruck replied to the snarky scout. "Unless..." The entire band of warriors looked at each other in horror, save for Blurr who was being a jack ss. Jazz and Prowl ran into the base before any of the others came out of shock. Moments later they came back shouting.

"OP! ...The grid reports... of a large objective crashing... into the sea near... Tokyo, Japan." Jazz wheezed out as if he had sprinted a marathon. his servo rested on his knees and was hunched over, helm tipped upward to see the prime's reaction.

"Autobots roll out! We're going to Japan!" The Prime called out.

* * *

"OMG! Ellie loooooooook!"SnowWing dragged her sister behind her. They had parked in a ally and taken there holo-forms to discover the different world. The twins blended right into the Japanese culture with they brightly dyed hair and Asian features they looked much better suited for japan then the others.

Moonlight looked like a tall drink of water. Her curly, light red hair complimented the freckles that danced across her checks. Her long legs wore green tennis shoes and camo green short shorts with her pink camo midriff shirt that hugged her chest tightly.

Beyonce looked exactly like Beyonce to say. While her adopted sister looked much more darker with snow white hair. She had the same body type but barely thinner. She wore skinny jean with black wedges and a blazer. While Beyonce wore what she normally wore. And boy did that catch every man attention on the street, and a few girls.

Bee was wear a loose long sleeve shirt that slightly passed her finger tips, but only reached her upper stomach. The loose strands of brown hair hung down by her ears. kaiki jeans and black flats kept her a more plain sight.

"Oh want now? We don't have time for this crap!" A middle aged woman snapped, her ruby red nails ajared on her hips. Her knee length blue skirt swung with each step. A button green dress top clung to her. A small clicking of her black heel was heard with each word.

"But Ramona look at this place- oh oh oh what's this!" SnowWing pointing to a large dance machine. She started hitting buttons until a song started playing at random. She quickly got over, but only to shove most of her teammates onto the device and clicked a audio piece to their ears. She skipped over Rogue not even have the guts to try. She shove Bee into her spot and click the piece on her ear. Bee looked at small thing. Microphone. That she didn't even had a doubt.

SnowWing return to the buttons before changing the song. The massive screen lit up, a strong beat came on. Multiple arrows showed up faster than light . SnowWing started tapping on different parts of her section. While the arrows controlled her feet a woman dancing on the screen seemed to make her arms and head and upper body move.

"It's a dancing game guys, try it, it's uber fun!" SnowWing said, twisted her body impossibly faster. They shrugged there shoulders, after all the were here to try on earth culture.

 _ **Bang bang there goes your heart!**_

By that part she noticed a crowd of people gathering around the dancing females. Each one have a unquine dancing style. But together... they were just, wow.

 _ **I know you want it, back, back sit of my car!**_

She started feeling a little sick with so many people watching her. By the time the rap part came in the group ran off the dance machine and came up with their own dance moves.

 _ **Bang, bang, bang ,bang ,bang!**_ Beyonce practically screaming into her microphone.

When the song was over the crowd began to break apart, leaving only eight males. All with blue eyes.

* * *

"Yo Op dog! What makes you think we're gonna find those femmes?" A young man with black hair with streaks of orange in it. He slung his arm around the older gentleman.

"I don't think we'll have to look very hard. the report said the femmes had never been to Earth." Optimus replied to holo-form. "So all we have to find is a group of green and brown eyed girls acting weird." He paused and looked around the street.

"Optimus, you do know all girls are weird, right?" A young man with blue and yellow streaks and a matching jacket said. Earning him a punch from Sari.

"No, he means thing that humans don't do often, you fucker!" Sari yelled at the young man. He repelled away for the angry young she-devil.

"Uh... Boss-bot do you mean things like that." Bulkhead asked pointing to a large crowd. The group of warriors ran to the growing crowd. In the center was a band of young woman, and a older woman off two the side line. Dancing remarkably well.

"Ratchet whats that machine their dancing to?" Optimus questioned the medic without taking his eyes off one of the dancers.

"It was once a government device to see who could match the reflexes because not even the fastest human dance could match the pace, that they made it with graphing computer..." The red jacket leader looked to the medic, and vise versa. They had their femmes.

* * *

Blurr was one to exaggerate, but oh hot damn! Those were the most beautiful females he'd ever seen! A smaller one with a long sleeve shirt caught his attention. She move with precision and speed matching another one with pink and white. Her blue bang matched the color of his amour plating. He didn't even know her name and she already had him head over heels for her.

* * *

 **Trust me, you'll like this next chapter way better. And FYI two things I'm looking for a beta, and I feed off reviews.**

 **Stang Out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**This song is from grease. And I must thank CoffeeshopsAndCookies for this song. because when she mentioned it, I dreamt up a scheme. No, literary it came to me in a dream. Any in this chapter you might see some romance and fire-spitting from a few characters, plus a truth that comes to light. Anyway I found that my chapters are a little short. So I'll let you decide; Long chapter within a longer period of time. Or shorter chapters within a shorter amount of time. Anywho...**

 **Stang Out!**

* * *

"Hello, I noticed you beautiful girls dancing." Optimus said smoothly, very smoothly. He picked up Whirl's hand before giving it a light kiss. Bee stifled a giggle. She her old leader was in for hell now. She lightly snorted when Whirl's hand made a loud slapping sound against the leader's cheek. The studded look on the blue & red jacket man made a quiet laugh escape her. Fortunately it was drowned out by the loud whoops from Electra and SnowWing.

"I'm guessing that their Japanese..." Jazz trailed off seeing how their 'femmes' responded so negatively to them. That earned him a slap from Beyonce. Bee let a few more giggles make their way out of her mouth before giving a semi-amused face. Tigel cuffed the two twins in the back of the head, earning all of them awkward silence. It was held from a whole two minutes as Bumblebee continued off the seconds.

Rogue broke that silence with her gruff voice, "No, we speak English just perfectly well. Wendy here, just doesn't like random guys hitting on her." Bumblebee watched the firetrucks cheeks heat up even more than the red of the slap. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but quickly shut it as the black haired woman sent him a glare.

Bee thought of many different plans and solutions to break the ice between the rivaling groups with giving her self away. Plan A included human food, Plan B needed ice cubes (Don't ask), Plan C required depth knowledge on earth culture that 'Nova' didn't have. She finally settled on Plan EZ2. Yes she had thought of that many plans in a couple of minutes. Sure she could be loud and a tiny bit crazy, but that didn't mean she was dumb.

"U-u-u-u-u-u-m-m-m i-i-if I c-c-could-d-d ask w-w-wh-h-e-e-re are y-y-you f-f-from?" She asked, some of the shakiness was from her act and the other half was from her actual nervousness that none of her teammates realized that it was her. Relief washed over her like a ocean, when Jazz answered back casually while giving Beyonce a wink.

"We're not from around here, ya dig? Thought I can tell baby orange ain't from around here either." That earned him a snort from the dark skinned woman wearing something that looks like a freaking bikini. A 'you wish' was muttered from the slut looking woman.

"What my idoit friend here was saying, is that I- mean we we're wondering if you loving ladies would like a ride to Detroit?" Optimus stammered out, correcting himself as Whirl/ Wendy gave him a look that plainly said 'Really?'.

"I think we got that covered." Ellie/ Electra smirked following the others as the walking around the corner of an alley. A loud roaring of engines were heard. The shocked looks of the mech in holoform was all to familiar as eight powerful, and elegant muscle cars drove out of the alley.

* * *

Blurr watched as a very detailed, purple mustang rolled open to Optimus and let the window down. But no driver. Go figure. A sexy voice teased the commander, "Well? Are you gonna show us the way, or are you to awestruck?" A flashy silver car nabbed his attention, every detail, so perfectly balanced. God, he'd have to know her name. Everything about her alt. mode he admired.

"Uhhh, Blurr are ya coming or not?" Bulkhead's gentle/strong voice pull him out of his fantasies.

"Yeah-give-me-a-nanosecond." Blurr said letting his holo-form evaporate into air. Not long after there was a huge group of cars in the middle of the road. To any one esle it would look like monster truck rally of some sort. The way the slick new fancier cars practically tramped over the older cars, pushing them this way and that. And carelessly pushing them off the road.

To say the ride 'home' was uncomfortable, was the under statement of the century. With Sari & jettwins flying above the water and everyone under the sea ( under the sea! Sorry that took me back to the little mermaid.) Not a soul dared break the deathly quiet silence that had going on. When that finally pulled up to the shore of Detroit the silence was broken, letting all hell break loose.

"Why the hell do you femmes keep giving us the cold shoulder?" JetFire inquired transforming and landing in the middle on the circle of bot stretching there limbs. Seven pairs of optics burned back at him. All of them, save for one, body language was full of tension and anger. SnowWing spoke back with venom matching an adder's.

"What happened? You asked what happened?" Her voice cut across the air like a knife. "You _mechs_ did this to us. You betrayed our love and trust, turning the ones who love you in. But do you really know what you really did? When you put us through all that rape, starvation, torture, and mentally scarred us, you never did a damn thing about it. We lost many of our beloved sisters to miscarriages and the torture room."

Tigel continued SnowWing rant, "Bumblebee would often pray to primus that he would make her a quick death, but she never received it. Like her and many femmes, what all of you did, we shall never forget. You made us apathetic to the rest of the world, and for that we thank you." She finished the statement throw a ninja star at Jazz, just to remind him who she really was.

"Where in slag's name did ya get that!" He yelled more as a command than question. He seem to stay quiet for a moment before looking back at her, "Your Discharge, aren't cha?" That earned him a smack before the tiger hybrid pounced of him. Strangling his throat shaft.

"I'm am not Discharge! My name is Tigel!" She banshee screams in the others face.

Prowl shoved her off before screaming in her face, which by the way was very un-prowl-like, "Frag Off! You think we just let them? It broke our hearts too. But At least we don't go around acting a fool!" His words shut Tigel up. She began curling into a ball on the floor.

"Do you know what hell we've been through?" Her voice cracked. That made the mechs frustrations melt away. She continued, "We barely was able to fish Nova off the streets, after all, she had put in multiple files of rape but no one would do a damn thing about it. We were lucky she hadn't commit sui-"

"Wait, where's Nova?"

* * *

Blurr watched the others bicker loudly. Very loudly. But his attention was directed elsewhere, the small silver femme with the ear type things to be precise. She looked rather bored, as if this was nothing new to her. Though that was all Blurr could get from her facial expression. She glance over at his direction, but he was already looking back to the bickering group. He looked back to the smaller. Her optics shone brightly with intelligence, she didn't seem to be fazed at all by the organics, weather, or any other differences of Earth. In fact she smiled every time she looked at a organic native. He focused back in on the femme, realizing she disappeared. Well no complete, she was tip-toeing to the massive hall entrance.

He quickly followed after her, but not really sure why. It was either two things, 1) Reflexes of being an Intel agent, 2) He really didn't want to believe, he liked her. Blurr preferred the first one. The last crush he went though was Bumblebee, and even after all these years he still hadn't over her. It still amazed him that Bee was a femme. After that crush (Cough love Cough) he didn't want to get attach to anybot again.

He crept away slowly, so he wouldn't alert the others. The moment he was in the dark hallway, he went into stealth mode. He melted into the shadows, didn't disturbing a particle of air either. Soon his target was insight, wandering the berthroom hallway. She move without a noise, stopping at each room and read the name assignment. She let her servo dance over each tag. She stopped at her room with a door fallen inward.

She mouth the unspoken name. Bumblebee. Then stepped into the room like one would a war-zone. The trash area was a terrifying sight. Blurr noticed for the first time since that day, how much Bee was scared. The mouse girl began moving old objects, til she came across an old picture. It was the day the earth bound robots had a pinic. At least he thought so rom what Prowl told him. She brushed some of the glass off before hugging the photo close to her chasis. She whispered

"I forgive you, but I miss you more."

That studded Blurr, He closed his mouth. Was that her? The love of his life? He had to win her back, but his time, he'd keep her secret.


	20. Chapter 20

**With a little bit of encouragement I decide to keep updating this. And I think this part will make the last part make more sense. This is still un-beta-ed. So forgive me of any mistakes**

 **Stang Out!**

She moved carefully around the room looking for anything that reminder her of her past life. But everywhere she looked was lies, deception, betrayal and hurt. Only a few items made her internally smile. Her felt something crunch under her foot. Her old photo of her team. She moved off of it and bent down and picked it up. The smiling faces had guilt crawling up her spine. Why? Why must all the bad things happen to her? It killed her to know that she could never have the bond she had before with her teammates. At least not without the tension.

Primus... She couldn't keep this grudge. She felt herself give into that kind smile Bulkhead gave them when they meet for the 'first' time. And hearing Bossbot assuring voice... She had to do something. She couldn't kept up the act, it wasn't right. Sure they had made some bone-brain moves, but so happen she. Bumblebee would forgive them, but they won't, no, couldn't know she was Bumblebee. She hugged the picture.

"I Forgive you... " Sh began, ready to let everything from the past two and a half years off her chest. "I forgive all of you, I forgive you most of all Blurr. "

* * *

He froze. How? How did Bumblebee know he was there? He was the best in the business. With no other solution but to come forward and give an explanation. He step forward, but stopped when the femme-in-hiding spoke again. Her back turned to him.

"I was just so stupid... I should of just told you I _love_ you." Wait. Did she just say... " I was too young to dumb and didn't know any better. I always thought some other lucky femme caught your spark, but I was wrong. And now I know you are taken." He heard sniffles, she was crying. He had to tell her something anything. But how? He knew better than to tell her he was spying on her.

He heard foot steps, from both ways. _Shit, they figure out that he and Bee were gone._ He ran down the hall and to the walked back to the room and found Prowl holding his little angel by her neck against the wall. Her feet dangling off the ground. Oh, how he wanted to pound the incompetent ninja. But he restrained himself. He walked up to Prowl and tapped his shoulder pad.

"What she do this time?" He asked causally, trying not notice the little flinch she gave. Yep, he died a little more.

"She was rummaging though Bumblebee's stuff like it was a garage sale." Prowl snarled tightening his grip on the smaller femme's petite neck. She gulped for 'air'. She didn't protest like Bee would of. She was good. She should work for the elite guard, oh wait, she can't. He began to walk away from the seen as the other started filing into the hall way.

"Autobots Red Alert! Depicticon actively on Boston Street!" A loud voice rang throughout the base. One of the many update that was did on the base.

* * *

(Bee's POV)

I felt Prowl release my neck. Thank goodness, I forgot to turn off my air filters, so I was actually choking. My knees felt impact as I hit the floor, I was bent over gasping. Rogue was patting my back, I watched as the autobot dashed off to battle, and my own team followed in pursuit. I quickly rose and rushed off to find them. There was no way I was gonna pass the chance to beat some decti-creeps.

By the time we where downtown smoke was rising from buildings. Frag these guys got faster. I run into a Geico building to response to a scream. From the corner of my eye I see Blurr circling team Chaar, but then red engulfs my vision. I blink to clear my smoke filled eyes. I look around the small area to find a woman trapped under a desk, flames are licking at her. I get on hands and knees and crawl into the small space. I push the desk off her and scoop her into my hand. I back peddled out of the cramped space.

I stood up and handed her to the human medics, I watch them drag her into the car and rush down the street. It made me feel good to know I saved her life. I could feel my ear perk up in pride. I trun away and back to the main battle. I watch Strika hit Bulkhead and knock him down. She look a lot stronger, faster and smarter. My Primus what personal trainer was she using?

Normal POV

She ran towards her on her hands and feet, letting her instincts kick in. Tigel ran beside her, Beyonce close on her heels. She pounce and scramble around on Strika, nimbly biting and ripping energon lines. The over sized femme couldn't lay a digit on any of them. Because unlike normal cybertronians, they had organic blood, and you know animals. They could sense something before it happen. Bee/ Nova laid the blow when she nipped a wire on the back of Strika neck, making her go into instant stasis lock. The three jumped off the fall she-demon in a total badass way. They land in a offensive way to the rest of the team Chaar. They transformer before they had a to stop them and took off. Tigel death sprinted after them, determine to not let them escape. After all she had been trained by the great master BlackRose the 13th! It would bring shame to her deceased master.

Then abruptly she tripped, falling down. Let me be more clear, falling down flat on her face. In her shoulder was wedge a shurikin. Prowl walked up to her, bent down and whispered, "We are autobots, we don't go on the offense." Big mistake, like a dog on bacon, Tigel pinned him and shook him while screaming gibberish, growls, and the occasional roar.

Bee race over and petted behind the snow tiger's ear, quieting her growls into purrs. "Sorry about that." Bee whispered. "It's just Tigel has moments. Her file says she was never quite mentally right after the torture rooms in the femme camps." Prowl looked back at bee with a look, he was about to speak but then Optimus interupted him.

"Why do you keep saying there was a torture room at the femme camps?" He looked to Whirl but she looked completely and udderly, flabbergasted. So he continued, "You were suppose to only have some basic reprogramming and stay there until you got use to your new bodies?" He asked trying to get some sort of answer.

"Is that what that told you?" SnowWing asked putting her snow spear up behind her back. "Is that what they wanted you to believe?" Her voice sounded broken, and at total lost. She raise her wist and snow flakes started to pour out of it. The flakes danced around in the air before they melted into small drops of water. "They did this to me..." She turned around and began walking, her SIA followed.

That left the autobots to 1.) Drag the unconscious Strika back to base. And 2.) Notice scars they hadn't seen before on the bodies and the minds of the femmes they were hosting.

* * *

I'm still waiting for if you guys want me to update 1 a month with longer chapters or every 2-3 weeks with a little shorter chapters. And I'm really sorry I haven't update normally. But you know hectic lives. Anywho...

Stang Out!


	21. Chapter 21

**Yes... Its later but guess what? I was in a short term coma and I don't remember how, but people tell me I dove for the ball and hit my head. Really hard, then had a couple 'heavier' people landed on me... so yeah. Anywho... I bet your ready for the next chapter?**

 **Stang Out!**

The moment she walked into the base she felt at home, for the first time forever. (Couldn't resist.) The rafters she and Sari walked on to sneak up on Prowl, even though none of their attempts succeeded. The time she angered the resident medic just to get her adrenaline pumping. And the father 'Son' moment she and Optimus had. The brother bond she had going on with bulkhead, the good old times.

She found her self walking into her room without realizing it, but that didn't stop her from flopping down on the berth. She pull the ancient media player from her subspace pocket. Honestly she was fucking surprised that she hadn't torn it to crap. She looked around the messed up room, looking for what she previously been on the search for before she was interrupted. None to gently either. She rubbed her throat shaft as she flipped open a chest. She quickly pull her digits for the chest and looked around. Last time she forgot to see if anyone was around and ended up having the chest lid slammed down on her poor unsuspecting digits.

She turned back to the chest and quickly dug though it. She moved unnecessary items out of her way, such as gelled energon wrappers, video game cases, and human trinkets she have picked up. Looking back, Bumblebee thought how silly she'd been when she was younger. But, as least then she'd been able to had the time of her life. She didn't have to worry about being a realistic person.

Her parents had actually been realist rather than idealist, which really meant in autobot language she was born a decipticon, but that overly serious life style never really appeal to her. And her parents (SilverStorm, And DeathRaider) thought is was too idiotic. Always going on about realty. In fact they were such buzz kills they name her Validity. But she was long gone from that name. And she being an only child with both of her parents murder... She wasn't weighted down.

Oh, how Bee wished, no dreamed, about being able to be the wild child she loved to be. When she was young the only freedom from the seriousness of the world was running. So she deem to be the best at being free. And when _he_ show up, it was a whole new kind of free. When she waved to him that late night long ago, oh how her heart flurried. The possibly of being cared for made butterflies rise in her energon tank.

She pulled out her item for the large trunk. She began doing a little victory dance, for the first time in years she felt like her true self. It was her playlist. Sure it probably needed to be updated, bad. But it was her pity party songs, her victory songs, her love songs, and dancing songs. The poems that she truly felt connected to.

It had so many artist on it, plus a couple of her own remixes.

I will survive/Survivor

Hopelessly Devoted to you

A Thousand Years

And a couple others

She stood up to her silver/purple feet and took a quick peak out of the messy room to the death quiet hall. She swirled her head around, thankfully, no one. She ran down the hall and out of the base. The playlist clutch tightly between her lips and she ran on all four without a sound, her tail dragging behind her. She raced around the bend, her speed stopping instantly as she ran into a blue chassis.

She jumped back off her aft, and peered back up to bright blue optics meeting her own green ones. She stopped for a moment, what was she gonna do? How would she explain herself? How?

"Whats the rush?" The blue scout asked in a voice that could melt butter. As least to her that is. "What crime did ya commit now?" She felt her spark flutter, oh how she missed spending one-on-one time with her major crush.

She almost gave a snarky replied of "That's funny coming from you." But by this time she had learned to hold her glossa. Yes that's right, she the great candor had learn to shut her trap. It came out more along the lines of, "I-I-I'm-m-m s-sorry." She whispered hoping the trick would work. If Bee played her cards just right, she might be able to even go as far as becoming _friends_ with her old team

* * *

 **Blurr**

What happen? What really happen in that camp that changed his beautiful Bumblebee. One moment she being a total badass then she and her team acts like kicked puppies. Maybe they developed a bi-polar virus. He kept walking back to the base by one of his 'Shortcuts'. And by that he really meant a route that took him an extra 15 mins to get back to base. But it gave him the time to cool or just think.

"I wonder wh she dyed her bangs blue?" He muttered to himself, he heard from Sari that at one point Bee liked him.

 **Flashback to 2 years and 6 months ago**

 **"Why!" Sari screeched as she watched Jazz, JetFire, JetStorm and Blurr lead Bumblebee into the ship. Once she was safety into the ship he left Jazz to put Bumblebee into the holding cell. The scout watch the Jet twins go to the main deck to report their finding back to the afthead, Sentinel. He went back outside once he heard Jazz's pedes steps.**

 **A blur of yellow and red attacked his leg. Making him fall, hard. He clear his optics of any dust that had fallen into them. On top of him was none other then the bug's best friend, Sari Sumdac. Her eyes leaking fluids as she punched him. True, she didn't cause any damage, but it was the thought that counted, right?**

 **"She loved you!" She hissed, not loud enough for the others who were rushing at her, "You were her fucking everything! She deserves better!" Sari yelled the last part as if she was having a totally different conversion, but Blurr knew exactly what she was talking about. Ratchet helped the wide eyed elite guard up.**

 **"What was she talking about when Sari said, "She deserves better?"" Ratchet questioned, Blurr panicked. Why should he care if Ratchet knew? It's not like he'd ever see Bumblebee again. But yet... he couldn't bring himself to do it.**

 **"Sari was just anger, and said Bee deserved better teammates and such.**

 **"Okay..." The medic trailed off, not really sure if he believed the story. Blurr took the chance and ran back into the base and grabbed a couple of items and dashed back on the ship. Hoping not to have to answer any more questions. Once on the Steelhaven he ran into his quarters before snacking on a creation of one of the bots on Earth, Energon Chips.**

 **End of Flashback**

At the end of his thought he felt a relative strong bump into his chassis. Looking down he found the not too sneaking femme fallen on her aft. He smile for what felt like the first time in forever! Her jade greens eye sparkled with gained knowledge and wisdom from over the years. Her muzzle twitched slightly from surprise to see him. He was shocked she didn't hear him with her large round ears that stuck out from the top of her head. The reacted with her moods, like a normal mouse. He found that out when they were fighting the decpi-creeps.

"What's the rush?" He asked hoping to see the old Bumblebee poke back, "What crime did ya commit now?" He was waiting and waiting to hear his sweet voiced angel, but all he got was a slightly raspy 'I'm sorry.' Nothing like Bumblebee at all.

"Listen..." He rubbed the back of his 'neck' in a nervous gesture. "I-just-wanted-to-say-I'm-sorry. I-was-blind-to-what-Sentinel-was-doing-and-all-of-you-femmes-paid-for-my-mistake. It-was-wrong-of-me,- and-I-know-for-a-fact-that-you'll-never-forgive-me-but-I-just-wanted-to-apologize." His speech increased with every syllable. He looked at the smaller mouse. He took note that Bee had gotten taller, but definitely quicker. He'd make sure to put her in her speed demon place later.

The mouse-thing looked like she was having an internal conflict. She nodded to herself and looked other places but finally looked back to him with a small smile. Her edgey voice spoke with hope, but only a little. "We forgive you." After that statement a couple voices came from her comm.

"Well, that was a dumb move you pulled, but hey I fell in love so I really can't hold you for mistakes!" A woman's voice boomed, Blurr thought it was the bat thing talking.

"Yeah... I made some stupid mistakes when I was younger. But forgiveness it important for a team to function." It sounded like that tall freckled girl who was a bit lanky for Blurr's taste.

"My Carrier was a woman who forgave and only saw the best in bots, I will try to do the same." A deeper voice came though the comm.

"Dude!" Twins pitch voices squeled, "You made a choice that cost many lives, but also started the new fraction. It's a half and half, so as far as we're concerned your not bad, but not quite good." The two fangirls, it had to be.

A thud was heard on Blurr's left shoulder pad. And standing proud was a lynx smirking a purred before jumped off of the blue bot. Striding up beside her was a Snow tiger that only looked into his optics with cold hard green ones. She only solmey nodded once before yowling at the mouse. Bee nodded in cormfim and follow her back to the direction of the base.

* * *

 **With Bumblebee back at base**

Bee was doing her best to control her breathing. Primus... Feeling that close to Blurr, it did unhealthy things to her. She could felt her spark beat fast at the thought at him. A fantasy was making its way into her processor. She shoved it back down, but not after blushing a crazy amount.

"So... You gonna talk me what was with you running out of the base?" a shadow asked her. Bee turned around to face fangs. The mouse jumped back in a mixture of surprise and shock. The bat creature looked back at her with a quirk eye brow. "I waiting..." She trailed off.

"I was bored and wanted to tour some more of human culture, but forgot to check with you first." Bumblebee made up hoping the little trick work, Whirl didn't seem convinced.

"That's not like you. In fact, you never want to free will explore anything new." She let as sigh. Bee knew that she knew 'Nova' was lying to her. What could Whirl do? It not like she could force Bee to tell the truth.

"Prowl told me you've been going though Bumblebee's things?" Whirl interrogated.

"I was." Bee answered, didn't give a reason. She knew how Whirl was, she didn't want explanations or excuses. They both waited in the silence, Whirl giving a sigh every once in a while.

"Please just don't do it again, we don't want to start a fight with the autobots." Whirl gentle spoke, "And we are a new fraction, our ship is no long functional and- Crap! I gotta go radio headquarters to tell them we're okay." And with that Whir;s dead sprinted to the control room. Her footsteps got more muffled as she got farther away.

Before she could take a step towards farther into the base, she heard a very loud scream. From the octave she could tell it was one of her teammates. She was clueless why she couldn't flat out tell who it was. She was wondering why her hearing hadn't been very acute lately. At first be blamed not being very focus, but now she felt something was up. Maybe the crash did something to her hearing. Who knows?

She was dashing into the main room where she heard the scream. She let her jaw drop with the sight before her. Bulkhead hugging Moonlight. What the frag? She blinked just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Yep. Bulkhead was definitely hugging Moonlight, and... she was hugging back? With the two large bots hugging, Bee could tell you it was bit of an odd sight.

"OMG OMG!" Moonlight exclaimed happily, she kept squeezing Bulkhead. "I found him! I can't believe I found him!" Bee was asking who in her mind. Who would of gotten Moony so riled up? A past lover? Maybe a Friend? She was going to ask who before she was cut off by Whirl, who some how come beside without Bee's knowledge.

"Who'd ya find?" She question almost eagerly.

"I found Mudflap, My brother!"

* * *

 **I'm not sure about the brother thing. What do you Mechs and Femmes think? I've being planning this sense square 1!**

 **Stang Out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you so much for R &R. Anywho... I've heard many comments about people getting pissed at Blurr. I wouldn't hold it against you. I'm slightly, no, really mad at Blurr. And I'm the one who made him do this! But your not here to listen to some crazy person ramble. On to the story!**

 **I do NOT own TFA.**

 **Stang Out!**

* * *

 **Earlier**

 **The autobots lug in from the fierce battle. Many of them had trouble keeping their optics open, much less alert. Optimus had thrown himself on the hard stone couch. Not realizing it had three females on it already (Whirl, Beyonce, and Rogue). To say, it did not end well for the dear firetruck. The Prime found himself some how hanging from the rafters, by a metal chain. A long dagger was being shoved in his face at the moment. And had no backup as the others look to him in shock and Sari laughing at/mocking him.**

 **"What's with the big idea!?" The she bat yelled in his audio receptor. He opened his mouth, but was cut off as the leader of the rival squad literally grabbed his glossa and went on. "What gives you the right to step all over me, huh?" But the last half of her statement wavered. Like almost in tears wavered.**

 **Beyonce picked up where Whirl left off, but waved a orange digit at Jazz. "Yeah, what makes you think we are gonna be little sex kittens for you?" She snapped her digit together while doing a little pose. Her body gave off her real emotion though. Her limbs were shaking as if she was excepting a blow to come to her. That didn't go noticed.**

 **Two blurs came from the rafters, slicing the chain on the descent to the floor. On the floor the spark-sisters glared hard at the jettwins. It was pretty obvious they were talking threw their bond. The kept nodding and tilled there heads. Finally at a few moment they harmonized a couple squawks. The other creature gasped. Another form land not to far from the sisters. Moonlight. Her pink and green metal shined, but not as much as the fire in her brown optics. Second of Tigel hopping next to her.**

 **"We need to." Her voice easily cut off ifs,ors, and buts. Even her squad leader. "If we are to be allies, we must trust each other. That includes understanding how each other tick, set each other off, and how to _help_ each other." She made help stick out. "Secrets will not help at all." Her voice held the fire that her optics**

 **"You right..." Whirl trailed off. "Moony right, if we're gonna be a 'team'," She put air quotes around team. " We have to understand each other."**

 **"Yo-" Optimus began, but stopped short when he felt a high heel dig into his back.**

 **"Okay here's my story, it's a long one so get comfortable. I was a young, feisty thing back as an adolescence. My true name is NightWhirl the Star-Angel, my creators were rather rich. Though I never liked the path they set me upon. So I ran far and hard . But I was never dumb. I'd heard of rumor of the new law coming into place. so I disappeared off the radar for a couple of solar cycles before Reddead appeared and began training as in assassin. In the first few moon cycles, I did simple street jobs. Then _he_ took me in under his wing. Everyone called him, 21 forms of Insanity. But I always call him I.N. He took me in, trained me to a higher level. And had me as his heir to the team, Iota 34-b. An elite group of assassins. They are like a secret form of FBI for the Autobot Army." She stated with pride. "One day after a job, he had caught rust fever. There was nothing we could. Before he died he told me, keep your spark as hard as a cyber diamond. Only had I listened... not to long after I.N.'s death I fell in love..." She muttered, she downcast-ed her optics in shame at the last statement. "His name was DeathBlow. I was in so much grief, he let me cling to him. Only... I quickly and ruefully forgot what I.N. said. I let him see things about me that curse me now. The night we heard of the new law, h-h-he... " Whirl choked on her words. "He laid me in bed that night and whisper meaninglessly promise how he'd protect me. Only to drug me when I was crying into his chassis. When I awoke, I was already 2000 leagues from my home, and DeathBlow was the new leader of Iota... after the event I promised I'd never fall in love again." Whirl finish he little tale by stepping off Optimus and cutting him loose.**

 **Optimus rolled his should plates for a moment before turning to face the she-bat demon he co-lead with. "You deserved better that a backstabbing son of a glitch." He cursed roughly.**

 **"Alrighty then!" SnowWing commented, "I guess you need to know about me and Ellie!" She shout a little** **over-zealously**

 **"It started when we were younger. When we were sparkling we grow up very normally." Electra started, then SnowWing finish for her. "One night our home had burn down... But not to some natural cause. Oh no, If we were only that lucky. When me and my sis woke from our berths and peered around down stairs..." Snowy my her voice sound course and gravely. The two harmonize creepily, "Megatron, loomed over our mangled creators."**

 **Electra started again in a less gloomy tone. "He took us and trained us to be flyers. After our 1600 creation day, we escaped and travel the galaxies barely stealing enough to feed ourselves."**

 **"And one day, the autobots introduction us to living a better way. A bot named, StrongArm kindly took us to the academy. Both of us easily graduated in under a solar cycle. " SnowWing paused after see how the mechs in the room tensed when she said 'StrongArm'.**

 **"And we sadly did not get the news of the law. For we were both sent on a scouting mission. The moment we got back, everything hit us at once. We tried to ran, but no avail." Electra finished up.**

 **"Tough." Muttered Jazz.**

 **"Oh, you want tough?" Beyonce question, but she didn't wait his replied. "I was a street rat orphan till Blackrose the 13th took me in. Trained me and she had tight connections with Ultra Magnus. He didn't even evaluate me or Tigel and made us officers! Course after he was murdered, Sentinel banish Femmes from the ranks. I was sent to the damn camp. After the trauma had finally gotten to me, I was sent to a strip club. I tried leaving more than once, and eventually they chained me to a fragging pole. Mechs touched me and hit me, course they never 'face cause the big boss didn't want the merchandise 'hurt'." She put very sarcastically. She looked back at the blanked face mechs.**

 **"What about you?" Ratchet gruffed to the elderly woman.**

 **"My past is my own business." She gruffed back , crossing her arms in a defensive manner.**

 **"Yeah..." Moonlight stated "I grew up on an energon farm. I had a bunch of siblings." Moonlight when on even though she didn't notice a green bot in the back getting nervous. "I had a big brother, he was my favorite. He'd get me cyber piggie back ride out to the fields and back, help me cook. And boy was he smart! I guess that's why he wanted to go to the Autobot Boot camp. My sire didn't approve. So late one night he sneaked out of the house and property and headed there." Moonlight continue in a more south accent, not realizing the giant in the back sweating like a mule. "It was hard on all of us... especially Skids. Sure they fought like cat &Dogs and bumb heads. But Skids, got so quiet all a sudden. I went looking for him after a solar cycle. I knew I just had to find my brother. I thought he was still there seeing how it took at least four solar cycles to graduate boot camp. But I couldn't find him. I don't even know if he made it to the boot camp..." She trailed off depressed about bring back old memories.**

 **Bulkhead in the back, meched up and asked a question that had bothered him from the beginning of her tale. "What was your brother's name?" He barley spoke.**

 **"Mudflap, why? Do you know where he is?" Moonlight asked hopefully.**

 **"Yes, I do." Bulkhead said slowly.**

 **"Where, oh please WHERE?!' The young femme cried out.**

 **"Your looking at him." Bulkhead smile kindly.**

 **"Son of a Glitch." Jazz and Beyonce muttered at the same time.**

* * *

Please tell me if you like it!

Stang Out!


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for everybody reviewing. It gives me power for the day. And the days after that, I need an Ice coffee from Starbucks. Yes, I know I didn't reveal everybody's past but if you want me to I could put it in. Plus I hope you all enjoy the Skids part. In my dreams he kind of had a nervous break down cause he thought he drove Bulkhead away. I yes I did my homework, before the academy, Bulkhead was known as Mudflap. It even states it in bold letters.**

 **Anywho...**

 **Stang Out!**

* * *

"Say what! I leave you dummies for a half a click and Moonlight's brother is this olf!" Whirl shouted at them, slightly enraged that she didn't get the news before hand.

"Not my fault." Moonlight sassed back. This caught all the femmes including Bulkhead/Mudflap, off guard. Normally, Moonlight wouldn't sass, mouth off or give an attitude. She claimed it on being naturally shy, but anyone could guess the real reason. The camps.

Blurr not one for holding his tongue for long periods of time, was impassibly quiet. Bee took note of this. His optics wanders almost anywhere except the main event. His digits twirl in his hands. And the scout's posture was a bit, distraught. It reminder her of a child who'd done something terribly wrong, gotten away with it and now was feeling bad about it. But what did this child do?

She'd been so deep into her thoughts she practically jump 10 feet into the air when loud blaring caught her ear. And everyone else's. Jolting Blurr 'awake' too. She knew that blare by heart. An Allspark fragment. This day just kept getting better and better, she slightly cheered. Sure she played off being a zero-fun goodie goodie, but Primus! She needed some non-drama action! And that little battle was nothing!

"The coordinates read 8465 Wildlife lane!" Tigel read from a station at the computer. Her face dead serious, like this was a mission to save the universe. Bee plastered her face. Honestly, if it wasn't for cover,She'd hardly be serious.

"Wait What? Isn't that the Detroit Zoo, as in the world's largest zoo?' Bulkhead asked. Bee had a small flash back of driving past the zoo many times coming back from patrol.

"Yeah!" Bee blurted out without thinking. She blinked twice when all the optics stared at her in the room. "Uh... I researched the area around before I came to Earth? I can even name off almost every street or shop in a 20 mile radius?" She offered as an excuse. It wasn't a complete lie. She really could name off shop or street in a 20 mile radius. Almost everybody bought it. All but two. Blurr had his arms tightly folded on his chassis, and Whirl blankly looked at her. Again she looked like she was trying to figure out a puzzle.

Bee fosuced on the Prime, and tried to block out the optics she felt burning into her plating. "-oll Out!" The firetruck bellowed, he transformed and zoomed out of the base.

* * *

"Oh my" Bee barely squeaked out. She was currently opening her door in her human form and looking at the massive zoo. Giant, curly purple letters greeted all. The gates looked almost as if they stretched for miles. How was it possible for a zoo to even be that size? Especially a human zoo.

Sari smiled like a child on Christmas. Bee looked to the young girl in wonder. What was she thinking that made her smile so brightly? Maybe she was planning to lock the Jettwins in with the Birds? Or throw Jazz in with the monkeys? Maybe she was gonna feed Blurr to the Alligators? At the state of Sari's mental sanity, there was no telling with that girl.

"OK, here the hunting strategy." Whirl commanded expertly and with authority. " We best thing to do is pair in strengths." Whirl finished as a certain Prime continued for her, reading off what she was going for.

"Bulkhead with Moonlight Check the back left sector . Rogue with Ratchet stay in the middle of the zoo in case a holoform starts to act up. JetStorm And Electra you'll be able to cover ground the fastest by air, so check the Savannah." Optimus said

"JetFire and SnowWing, Check the desert habits and Arctic habits. Your holoforms are the most resistant to temperatures. Nova and Blurr an Sari, we'll need you to check around the shopping district. Your eyes and memories is the keenest. You'll be the best group for that area." Whirl listed off names.

"Prowl and Tigel, Look around the Rain-forest & Woodland Habit. You two are the top with nature, if anyone can find a disturbance there, it's you. Jazz and Beyonce. The Underwater exhibits are the most tightly guarded, and since you two are extremely slick,it's best you go." Optimus instructed with not quiet as much authority as Whirl.

"And you?" Rogue asked, her hands ajared on her hips and taping her foot. One of her ruby finger nails tapped her hip. Her face seemed to dare one of them to answer her.

"We'll explore the caves." as soon a Whirl finished Bee felt a nudge at her side she looked down to find Sari wiggling her eyebrows at her and nodded her head at the co-leaders. Bee covered her hand over her mouth to hide a grin that was tugging at the end of her lips. And she kept it there all the way to the gates.

* * *

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Bee asked stupidly, she decided it was best to act like a newbie instead of her more experienced self. Bad move. Blurr threw a dirty glare her way. He huffed in annoyance before explain to her.

"What-we-are-looking-for-is-an-allspark-fragment. I'm-sure-you-know-what-that-is! Anyway-it's-about-this-big." He gestured with tanned hands, his dusty brown hair flowed slightly with a pasting breezed. "It's-a-glowing-blue,-and-radiates-energy-off-like-a-nuclear-bomb!" He finished his sentence off at a harsh whisper.

'That stung...' Bee thought a bit hurt from the blow. How could she of had a crush, a rather major one, on this jerk? But then again, he did look and act different. Such as the tiredness that always followed in his optics. The human Blurr she met had bags under his eye. He had a lot more scars from when she saw him last. And the harshness in his voice box. It, it hurt. But it was the same harshness in her voice two solar cycles ago. Lucky for her time healed Bumblebee, but Blurr didn't seem so lucky.

"Be nice, blue boy." Sari teased the man lightly. It was the first genuine lightness Bumblebee heard in the red head teen in forever. "Maybe, if your _kind_ and ask her on a date, she'll say yes." The younger female teased again. she laughed even harder when she saw the tan young man storm from their outdoor table to a bathroom located about 45-60 feet away.

"Omg, he's such a sissy." Sari said casually sipping on her Pepsi. Bee giggled with a hand draped over her mouth. Primus, She miss smiling like this!

* * *

 **With Blurr.**

"Maybe if you nice and ask her on a date, she'll say yes!" Blurr mimicked Sari with a fiery passion. He was on the verge of getting the girl of his dreams back, only for that brat to make it awkward! Sure, he may of been a little mean when he corrected Bee. But she knew what they were looking for, she didn't have to act dumb! She was smart and pretty and knew how to handle herself in battle. If only he wasn't such an idiot when he was young.

The young had his hands tightly gripping the white porcelain sink of the bathroom. An abrupt comm. spooked him, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Aut-bots! Ge- to the c-ves, there's a -nt cretu-. The frag-nt d-d someth-g to it!" The comm. static off and on in his ear. What happen? He didn't wait around to find out. Clearly, waiting wasn't his style. He busted out of the small bathroom to find Sari and 'Nova' about to knock on the white door.

"Lets go!" Blurr commanded the two females. Surely they got the message too. They nodded without hesitation. Question answered.

* * *

 **Down in the Caves exhibit**

"So we're good right?" Optimus asked nervously, he tapped his two index finger together while he looked down. He hoped he didn't step over any boarders. The bat-devil was a bit unpredictable most of the time. The prime watched the femme slowly turn her head back to him. His flashlight reflected back a glint in the bat's eye before it was gone. Whirl was walking without one, so he thought maybe he could be a gentleman and light up her way? Yeah, no. The glint, the look, it seemed unsure. But from what he could conclude, this she-devil had no doubt. No uncertainty. Just... courage. The things he wish he possessed. Like how she commanded her troops without a fear, yet valued each of their lives.

"We may be allies. But we are _not_ friends." Whirl said back without looking at him. That made his spark sink a little. "But... Not enemies. Friendship takes a life time to build. Yet a moment to shatter." She continued, only this time she looked at him. As if scanning his blue eyes for any emotion. Her lip was a straight line, not giving away her thoughts.

"I quote a great femme. Her name may be familiar to you. She spoke of the qualities a mate or a good friend must have. "I _don't_ want you to _save_ me. I _want_ you to _stand_ by my side as I _save_ myself." Her voice echo in the caves. It amazed Optimus how almost no one was down here. Perhaps it was because young children were afraid of the dim area. And the older children just stop coming to the zoo all together.

He thought back to the statement the black hair woman made. It was a good quote. If there was anything he hated, it was when somebody tried to do anything for him. "Yeah, I hate, no despise when somebody tells me when, or how I need to do things. Or when they try to do it for me. Thought I let them tell me how to do it because I love or respect them" He explain to the tan lady. He intents were good, but were twisted south.

"Like how you mechs try to tell the femmes how to live their lives?" Whirl asked nonchalantly. "More like how you tried to tell you teammate, your family, how they should be? How she you be? That she could be hurt, and it was best she live differently?" She asked bitterly. "Sorry," Her voice was soft, softer then her normally bold and taunting one. "It's just how? How could you?"

"I..." Optimus started. How was the right question. How could he be so sparkless to a bot? She didn't even deserve such poor treatment. All Bee wanted to do is help somebody, anybody. And they threw her away like trash. What kind of sick monster was he? Anger and despair and sadness rush though him. But one thing lingered in his torn up processor. Why?

"Don't take it too hard. We all made mistakes." Whirl put a hand on his shoulder. Her brown eyes lock in with his. "It's how we forgive ourself, and I sure one day, you'll find her. And. She. Will. Forgive. You." After the last word her gentle pushed her lips to meet his. And he wrapped his free arm, the one not holding a flash light, and carefully wrapped it around her waist.

"Yowwwww!" An echo broke the kiss off instantly, only a glance of each others eyes was all they got before the beast was upon them.

* * *

"Blurr you have night vision, right?" Bee asked the blue mech, hoping he'd say yes. A plan form in her brain. Since the cave was far to small for their normal mode, they were weak in a human state and Only the Troxels could fight in a mutated form. But the mech didn't speak he only gave a quick nod.

"You have a plan?" Sari asked the pale woman.

Bee remembered her cover before speaking. "Y-Y-yeah... I-If w-w-we could-d ha-ave the e-element of su-su-surprise, w-w-while th-th-there f-f-fighting whatever. W-W-We c-c-c-c-c-ould ambush-h-h it? Maybe" She whisper quietly as if she was nervous. Glitch, please, she alone with both hands behind her back could take this 'monster'. If you want a real monster, try stealing energon chip from Whirl. That femme will leave a mean sucker punch.

"That-might-work-but-what-about-Sari?" Blurr asked, and for the first time in forever it wasn't mean. Like he was for real. The color girl looked at them both, her face gave them the impression of what she wanted to say. 'I can handle myself, you know."

"She can stay with me. I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt. In the caves I'll be able to hear everything. Because the echos of the cave bounce off, and honesty I'm surprise Whirl didn't hear it, maybe she was distracted..." Bumblebee trailed off forgeting her cover. She rested a finger to her chin in thought. She quickly looked back to her allies, when she found herself rambling. She found two sets of eye smirking at her, for two different reasons.

"Ready two go yet?" Sari asked still smiling.

"Yes." Bee said with her head. down in embarrassment.

* * *

Sari's reason for smiling: She smirked thinking that 'Nova' suggested that Whirl and OP where getting it. And that 'Nova' was coming out of her shell.

Blurr's reason for smirking. Because he saw that Bee was being her self and rambling and trailing off on thoughts. Not someboty else. LOL

Thanks for reading

 **Stang Out!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for R &Ring, I'm asking any artists if they could draw my a couple pictures for the cover. Cause I couldn't draw to save my life. Thank you anyone and everyone for reading so far. I'm a little heartbroken because the guy I absolutely adore and love was hurting me, that and my best friend. You see, one of my best friends was sitting on his lap. And they were practically snuggling. And I told her about him, and how I like him. But she gave me the excuse that she wanted a sit, A mother beeping Sit! And there were no others. So in the bathroom I was telling here rather loving loud, how I would of gave her My sit. But your not here to listen to me ramble. On to the show! (Slightly crying)**

 **I do Not own TFA**

 **Stang Out!**

* * *

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

The small sound of droplets of water hitting the cave floor annoyed Bee. She'd never been one for patience, that was a virtue. The mouse girl felt a tiny splash on her head. She could practically feel steam coming out of her ear. Bee made a face. Water. She'd _never_ been a fan of water. She hated it. A terrifiling memory clawed it's water to the surface.

 **Flash Back**

 **"I'm gonna get you!" Bee jokingly screamed. They both knew she'd couldn't catch him.**

 **It was one of those days where Blurr was back from scouting, and she wasn't on duty. So she thought of a fantastic way to spend her day. Running around chasing something impossibly fast til she drop of exhaustion. Now she was currently on the empty board walk trying to 'catch' her prey, in the middle of winter. As if! Every time she was an inch from even touching him he'd dance out of her reach.** **That or she'd slip and hurt her aft on the ice. And she was sick of being teased.**

 **She slowly, oh so carefully crept towards him. He was on the edge of the board walk. He was facing the ocean. His optics trained on it like he was in a trance. She moved her weight mostly to her right pede. He jerk his head in her direction. Then scanned the area for a moment then turned his helm back towards the ocean. It's hue, dark. Like inviting you to death. The waves gracefully lapped at the steel boards tightly holding it together.**

 **He when back into his trance. It was time to strike. She leaped like a puma. Arms outstretch to latch on to Blurr. For the umpteenth time in her long life span, she felt as if she really could catch the fastest bot alive. Too soon. A fraction of a second from tackling him his turns his head sideways. And smiles back, glint of wag was there before he move out of her reach.**

 **"Scrap!" She bellow in her scratchy mech voice as she plunges into the ice water. She sunk deeper and deeper. The surface looking farther and farther away. She turn on her headlights so she could see were she was. Or so she tried.**

 **She tried again. Nothing the light wouldn't flash on. And the darker it got. To the point the surface was a small glint of light, and she still couldn't touch the bottom. Maybe she'd try to swim up? Yeah. Sure it might be a little hard seeing how her frame if metal. But she could do it.**

 **She began to move her gears in a swimming motion. The second stroke she did the gears stopped. Why did the stop? They shouldn't stop. She felt herself sinking once more . She look to her salt levels. Something Ratchet was concerned about when they found themself's on Earth.**

 **Good Primus! How was it possible to have that much saltiness per inch? The levels were screwing with her cogs, and now she couldn't move them. Scrap. Bee felt the soft sand touch her pedes. Finally the sea floor. She needed a plan.**

 **Maybe her comm still work? Yeah, but... what if one of her teammates got caught by the salt level? That would make two of the autobot stuck on the sea floor and her team couldn't afford that.**

 **She wanted to close her optics. But what if she couldn't open them again? Something grazed her right leg. She closed her optics in fear.**

 **'Wait? I'm metal, whatever's down here can't hurt me. Scrap.' She tried to pry her optics open. Zip progress. Now she was blind, immobile and stuck on the bottom of the ocean. She tried to look for any bright thing. She really only came up with one. At least there was no decipecons.**

 **Thud.**

 **'What was that?' She thought in panic. Her wild imagination began to take control. The worst possible situation began crawling though her processor. What if was Starscream? Or Blitzwing? What if it was Megatron himself? Something touched her.**

 **It grabbed her shoulders. She was too young to die. She hadn't even had high grade yet! Bee felt the grip tighten. She she no longer felt her pede on the soft sand. Whatever was moving her.**

 **A couple moments passed when she felt herself break the surface. She tried moving her optics. They still didn't open.**

 **"Bumblebee-can-you-hear-me?" A quick voice asked her. Blurr. He, he saved her. She thrashed with all her might. Some of her cogs gave in. She squinted at her blue savor.**

 **"Thank-Primus! Can-you-speak? I-hope-that-the-salt-didn't -make-you-a-little-slower, maybe-even-slower-than-me." He joked, "But-Ratchet-is-going-to-throw-a-fit,-you-know-that-right? He'll-be-mad-you-didn't-let-him-work-on-your-cogs." He finished off as the bug continued getting more of her parts unstuck.**

 **"Ratchet will not know of this." She almost threatened. 'Scrap, makes it sound like I'm hiding something.' She quickly gave a fake explanation. " He and I make a silly bet about my 'Grindy cogs'. And I really don't want to lose it." She even believed that. And he did too.**

 **"OK, whatever-you-say, but-race-you-home!" He calmly said and shot off like a rocket. Leaving her to trail beehind. (See what I did there?)**

She shivered in the remembrance. She like the happy, lighthearted moments. But hated water ever since. And that dripping noise, combined with her uber hearing, made her want to rip out anyone's throat shaft! The endless pitter patter was going to drive up a wall.

 _Drip_

 _Blast!_

Her anger melted away with the last noise. They were close. Close to the creature that could possible kill the autobots. Definitely not the Troxels. 'Kill? One of us? You make me laugh!' Bee thought with playful pride. Since her injection, she became so much stronger, faster, and maybe a little smart. Publicly speaking.

 _Boom_

"Yowwwww!" A deep battle cry echoed. It was show time.

* * *

' _Blurr can you push that thing my way?'_ Bee asked almost to confidently though the comm. Her eyes focused on two things. The beast that kinda looked like a palish-white snake. And the fight Whirl, Optimus, Jetstorm,Electra, SnowWing and JetFire were having. Well more like just the boys. The femmes were on the side filing there nails of a things. Whirl looked over to Optimus, and casually called over.

"Can we help yet?" She barley batted an dark eyelash as the man rolled from the beast. He looked back to her his face had a dead panned look.

"No! We can do this ourselves, I swear." He almost pleaded the last part. He ducked once more. Whirl rolled her brown eyes. "You'll see..." He said as he shot the snake thing with a small laser gun. It only pissed the creature off more.

 _'You-seem-bolder,-that's-good. Anywho... You-sure-that's-a-good-idea?'_ He asked over the comm. She could practically see the smirk on his face. Then she blushed. He noticed? She could help but get a little tingly inside. She decide to glare at him across the cave ceiling. He shrugged it off.

 _'Yes, now just do!'_ She heard herself pretty much hiss back. Wow. When did she become this bold? She forgot the question as she caught Blurr out of the corner of her eye running to the rogue monster. His form danced out of its attacks and he began making his way back to her. With the creature still trying to hit him.

'Three... Two... One... Now!' She counted the timing in her head. She jumped, Sari right on her heels. The both landed with an 'oohf!'. They clung to it's body as 'Nova' started making her way ti it's head.

"Nova! What are you doing!" Optimus yelled. Shocked that Nova would do something so daring. He watched helplessly and her body was flung around like a ragdoll as she was climbing.

"It's head! If my... calculations, are right..." She paused as her heaved her self upon the head. "There should be a, Aghhhhh!" She bented reached between it's eye and plucked a very tiny blue shard from there. The moment her grip it, the beast launched Nova from it's head. She landed shoulders first in front of the Prime. "An allspark fragment." She finished off weakly. She held up her hand to show off the valued gem.

"Yoooooowwww!" All the heads spun to was the ghostly snake shrink to a pencil size.

"Uhhhhhh!" Nova groaned a little before falling her head forward into the sand, passed out from the impact.

* * *

 **Poor Bee! That had to of hurt!**

 **Stang Out!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Welcome one and all! Glad you could join us for this next chapter. Yes I know I was lazy at the end of the last chapter, but thats one reason I need a beta. I'm thinking of betaing and editing my works, you may not hear from me for a while.**

 **I don't own TFA. If I did...(Gremlin chuckling)**

 **Stang Out!**

"Nova... Nova..." A soft feminine beckoned Bee out of her dreamless sleep. Why? Why was is so _fragging_ hard for her just to _sleep?_ She crunched her face up in vain, trying to hide from the voice. "Nova!" It screamed at her, obliviously it was tired of waiting. It jolted her rudely for her peaceful rest. She glared at nothing. She began to look for something to glare at. She locked on to a little girl with red pigtails. She took note that she was back in her organic code form. AKA a giant badass robot/Mouse thing. Her ears perked up as she picked up a faint giggle.

"What? What?" She knew that giggle. She'd been pranked. "What are you laughing at?" Bee asked. One time Sari put cement in certain joints. And She walked super funny for a week.(I'll let your imagination take over here.). She did not want that again. At least this time she can let someone chip the cement out. If you get what I mean...

"Nothing..." Her voice sweet like honey, she rocked back and forth on her heels. Definitely a prank. She laughed a little more as her ran out of the room. Bee tried to get a word in before she left. But that didn't seem to happen.

"Nova, your awake. That's wonderful." The grumpy voice sounded. It was a very sarcastic voice. Rogue. "Well, you had us panicking a bit. You fell pretty hard. And what the hell were you thinking when you started to scale that thing?" Her voice raised. Obliviously, Rogue was in a crappy mood. But she wasn't mega mad. Kinda like a un-serious mad.

"I just wanted to help..." Bee pleaded. Her green optics did a guilty face. Her puppy-dog eyes made the older femme do a rather loud groan.

"You'd think with my old age and attitude, I'd be immune to childish behaviors." Rogue chattered as her read some files on the computer Bee was currently hooked up to. Wait, hooked up to! That wasn't right, if they looked up her memory files. Frag.

"You know, I'd love to lie. But Sari drew all over your faceplates." She chided over her shoulder. "I think she's really taken a liking to you." Rogue said finally done looking at the files. She pulled out the cords hooked upto her shoulder pads, leg amour and helm.

"What makes you think that?" Bee tilled her head a the elder. She wiped at her faceplates hoping to get what Sari put on her off. Nothing, She look at her hand again. Nothing. Surely Rogue wouldn't lie to her. The lady was crabby, but that didn't make her a liar.

"Well, first of all. Sari opens up around you. I haven't met the she-devil for more than three deca-cycles, and I know she is stand-offish. Closed off, hurting, and needs a mother-sister figure. I think she adopted you for that role. It's best you go to the waste-room and get your self cleaned up. She used fast drying nail polish." The medic held up a small bottle of black nail polish. It glistened as the old lady put it down. Her white wire bangs moved with her.

"Why did you pick white bangs?" The question was out there before Bumblebee could stop it. Rogue stopped and looked at her. Her optics adjusted back on the nail polish, then seem to think themselves. Her lips pursed a little in thought.

"Well," She began off "I got them the same reason you got your silver and blue hair." She replied. She looked at the mouse, she study the reaction. Bee gave her a sweet smile.

'I seriously doubt it grandy.' Bee snored internally. She hopped of the small medical berth, the plastic-sort-of cover making a tiny crunch sound. She carefully walked down the hallway. She wasn't in the mood for some unlucky bot to make fun of her face. She was a force of nature to be trifled with at this point. Her processor was pounding, her muscles & joints ached. And to top it all, she still felt awkward around Blurr. Well more than usual.

She poked her head around the corner. This time, she'd learned her lesson, she wouldn't run into someone. The all-mighty-stealthy (As she would of called herself when she was younger) looked left then right. Bee's optics darted back and forth, but found nobody there. Much too her relief. She let a small breath go.

"I wonder if..." Her mind drifted off. Maybe she could go back to her berthroom and look for any value she'd forgot. But what if she got caught again? Prowl would't be so kind. Not that he was the first time. But if Blurr caught, Primus... He would've let Prowl kill her. That stung. The way his eyes looked so coldly at her. It was the same look when he, he, he took her away to that prison. She kept her easy pace as she tip-toed pass the main room. She heard Whirl's voice. If sounded fake. Well to her anyway. To anyone else if was normal, but to her teammates anyone of them could pick up it's fakeness.

"So you say they _tortured_ to there?" Optimus voice sounded in disbelief. Bee slide up to the wall behind the main room, hoping to pick up more of the conversion. "But sentinel told cybertron that you were simply have your frames changed and having time to adjust to it." He actually sounded concerned.

'For the first time in forever...' Bumblee thought rudely. She zoned back into the chat.

"Well he's a load of Jarha waste." Whirl replied in a sour way. "But from our Intel the mechs that worked in the camps live hidden away, with their consorts that they picked, with a fat-ass amount of credits, and a luxury resort just for them. At less that's what she said." Whirl finished with a snap of her fingers.

"NightWhirl," Optimus asked. Bumblebee could practically see the face of Whirl, rarely did anyone call her be her real name. And the autobots kinda got close with the Troxels "I, No, we. We messed up. We let you down, not just you and your team, but all the femmes. I at most. I should of guess something was shady with Sentinel. I've know him forever, and now thousand of your sisters have paid dearly. Your not suppose to know this, but tonight we holding a party in celebrate of victory with our knew allies. I would like to ask you to come with me?" He pleaded.

Bee heard a loud slap sound, then a small ow. "You big lug, did you read my file?" The bat joked "How'd you know I love to dance?"

* * *

Bee continued her trek down the hallway. The waste-room was almost inside. She could get the nail-polish off and get ready for that party she wasn't suppose to know about. Maybe a certain blue scout would ask her to dance, then a romantic moonlight stroll, and then she finally get her kiss... She shook her helm before her processor went dirty places. She knew for a hard fact of life Blurr was not into her. The moment they got off this mud-ball planet he'd get a consort, have like a million kids and live a perfect live as a spy. She on the other servo, would go back either become a nobody or just another pretty face in Troxel history.

"-Listen orange, I get it, But it's like a void in ma spark. Ya know?" Jazz. What the frag was Jazz doing with Beyonce? She hated him. Not only did he capture her, he _hit_ on her too. "I wanta say that it kills me. The memory of harming, no, punishing you and your mean-ass sister... it distraught me. For years." Wait, was he _apologizing_ to her? Bee better get a damn good apologize too. He left a bruise on her plating for a moon cycle because of how tight his grip on her foresevro.

"Oh really?" The poison and sarcasm mixture was dripping from the two words. Bee watched her arms fold arcoss her chassis, though she couldn't see her expression. Mainly due to the reason her back was facing the little spy. "Because I personally find that hard to believe." She made an extra point with believe.

"C'mon, tonight can I please show you tonight just how sorry I am?" Jazz pleaded. Bee watched him make a kind of prayer gesture with his servos. He realized his mistake too late.

"Whats so special about tonight?" She voice taunted him. Jazz bit his lip, obliviously debating weather he should tell the lynx or not. "Well? I'm waiting. And you don't make a pretty girl wait." She tapped the tip of her high-heeled boot to prove her point.

Jazz smirked before telling her, "Meet me by my room, look nice, and find out." She put a hand on her hip.

"Fine, what time?"

* * *

Bee stalked off to another hallways back tracking back to her 'temporary' berthroom, or as she'd like to call it, a nest. She pasted the devil of gold and black's room. She peered inside and almost gasped. Prowl was meditating, that wasn't the problem. It that he was meditating with a certain black and white kitty-kat. They simple sat there, not moving. It freaked her out a bit. It was like they were zombies, just waiting. And waiting, and waiting. Getting ready for the perfect moment to strike.

She pushed down a shiver and quietly crept passed them without a sound. She really didn't want to run into anyone else. She looked once more before slipping into her small room. The steel to the door made a loud swoosh sound as it opened, and a dull thud as it closed. Primus... When did everyone get so fucking lovie dovie?

Bee walked over to the small sink in her room, the nail polish should come off fairly easily. If she was lucky. But if the fiesty young femme had use her favorite brand, , Bumblebee was gonna have some problems. The brand hardly came off of _anything_. She turned the faucet to low, and sure enough the cold water poured onto her servos. She bought up her her face plates and scrubbed.

After she felt like she washed her face plates enough, she brought her servos down to see how much came off. Black was smeared into the once pure water. Sari had been kind, she had mercy on the mouse. Bee giggled. Wow... She'd been pranked, by her student. (Sadness. JK)

She looked up at the crack mirror. Multiple reflects looked back at her. They looked very accusing, almost criticizing her. 'You lied!' one seem to say, 'They betrayed you!' another commented. 'Why can't you just forgive?' A sadder one pleaded. 'What's wrong with you? You hypocrite!' Another scream at her, she turned away. She would not, after all she'd done, all she'd gone though and all she could do, go crazy.

She scramble on her bed, she pull of one of her data tablets and play some of her favorite vines, like Eggs,Bacon,Grits Sausage. Maybe that would help her, yeah. Least she'd be good for a while.

* * *

She just finish watching her 5th round of Sausage. She laugh so hard, Bee thought if her team did a sausage song. She moderately liked it, but hated it. But she wouldn't mind taking Blurr's sausage. Wait what! She blushed fiercely, what the hell? When did she become such a perv.

She laugh at the idea of dancing with him and causally talking with at the... Oh Primus she'd forgot! Bee bet her recipe for energon chips that the rest of the boys asked the girls to the party. Like pit she'd be the only one not dressed up. But why hadn't her knight in shining blue armor not come and ask her to the victory party?

Bee pondered a little bit before deciding to get ready. She could were her favorite armor dress. But what of her matted ball of wires for hair? Bee bit her bottom lip to the point of taste her own blood, a rusty and sweet taste. She moved back to the mirror she flat out ignored the disapproving looks of her reflections.

The light blue bang is what her optics fell upon. Why? She didn't know, but the strains of hair shone out. Like a eye popping red against a dull brown. Blurr didn't love a weakling like herself, right? She repeated this, using the hair like a memo like when she got it.

 **Flash back**

 _"Welcome to Constella's nail, body frame and hair care, I'm Constella!" A peppy femme chirped to her the moment Bee walked into the salon. She let her overly done smile fade a bit seeing the all black femme. "Fresh?" She said in a more understanding voice._

 _Bee simply nodded her helm. The green and pink femme's smile returned in a moment. "Don't worry sweetheart, they send all the fresh-campees to me. Sentinel Magnus let me open this place up cause, well... I was the first to break, anyway. Walk right this way with me!" She lead Bumblebee though a drape of curtains, careful to let the young femme have space._

 _Bee followed without a moments hesitation, her helm hung low. Constella seem to easily pick up on this. She turn around rather daintily and looked her. She blinked, letting her sapphire optics focus on her. She open her mouth as if to say something comforting, but changed her mind and closed it._

 _She turned around a began to speak, it appeared she didn't have enough balls to look at the black femme when she spoken to her._

 _"It won't be so bad. They let you pick your frame from a selection of types, and colors to. Good for you the demand for strippers has died down a bit, so they won't make you go into that profession. But the need for bartenders, maids and singers has gone up in the past moon cycle." Constella said, her thin should pads slumped a little. Bee got a better look at the care-bot. She a green base with a lot of magenta pink swirls. She was exceptionally thin, with not a lot a physical base for lifting, or running, or jumping. Or anything athletic._

 _She was definitely not a rebel of the system. She seem okay with the way femmes were being treated. Bee didn't judge, Constella probably had cameras watching her. Making sure she didn't speak against the afthead leader. Bee solemnly nodded, making sure not to draw much attention. Why was the system so cruel? Bumblebee bet her silver dollar that Constella was dying on the inside._

 _They stepped into a rather dim room, a large machine glowed in the middle of it. "This is the Frame Room. It will let me modify your frame." She gesture to the machine, it had a touch screen which Bumblebee could tapped a frame and look at it's statistics. She scrolled over the frames, the first was by far to bulky for her taste. Sure Bee didn't want to be, well Bumblebee. She had a hard time accepting being anyone else. It was just... unnatural._

 _The kept scrolling, too tall, too thin, too short, too_ _similar, too big of an ass. Alas! She spotted a frame she liked._

 _It was slightly shorter than her current one, but taller than Bumblebee. The frame was lithe like Blurr's frame, even though his frame was specially designed. It was fast enough, and could hold a lot of memory storage. She looked over it one more time, trying to find any major flaws in the frame. She spotted none._

 _"See one you like? Every femme has her own style, and I'm here to help you find it!" The chatter-box ranted on. She looked over the should of the smaller femme. "Ohhh, you want that one? Femmes rarely get that one, it's because it's not quite at the bottom, but not at the top. So they pick others first." She rambled pointing to the frame design. Bee nodded along politely, hoping she'd just shut the frag up!_

 _"So... got any colors in mind?" The femme asked rather awkwardly, "Legally I'm not suppose to have dark 'mechly' colors, but you can get those on the black market." She whispered leaning in. She made air quotes with her servos._

 _"Can I have purple?" Bee asked not making optics contact. She focused on the frame design. It looked suitable, but was if it had some sort of spyware on it? That was definitely a possibly. But she couldn't go on looking like this... hooker. Though it did come to her, why did the let femme's choose there color? It really didn't make sense. If the sexist pigs dictated everything else they did, why did they let the victims of their acts choose their own frame. She didn't realize she'd mumbled a couple words. Not until Constella tapped her on the shoulder. Then she mouthed 'Tell you later'._

 _What the hell did she mean by later? If that slutty glitch knew what was up, she better say it._

 _"Please lay down, and it would depend on the hue." She gestured to a flat table surface. It had no servo cuffs, and no blood on it. That comforted Bumblebee a very small fraction. She grasped a quick glance at Constella, the femme looked at her, blink once, then moved towards Bee lightening fast._

 _Bee wrapped her servos around her helm in defense. She'd learned to do that after everytime she would disobey and looked at one of the camp guards. She waited for the powerful lash to blow her down, but instead, gentle arms wrapped around her delicate frame. She cracked an optic open and found the pink and green femme burrowing her helm into the crook of Bee neck cables._

 _"P-P-Please d-don't ma-make my j-j-job harder-er." She barely sobbed out. She got off the younger femme and wiped her optics with the palms of her servos. The pretty painted nails didn't seem so cheerful now. Constella gestured to the marbled gray steel table. Bee looked deep into her optics. The shiny blue stared back at hers, begging that she'd do what was asked._

 _Bee lightly laid on the cold table, flinching when her metal plates meet the freezing surface. She rested her helm carefully down, finding a comfortable position. She gazed back at the oil-tear stained face of Constella. She bit her bottom lips before asking Bee basic questions._

 _"Which colors would you like, and where?" She stated, rather a more plain tone. Bee glanced at the hue chart hanging above her. She looked though the hues of sliver. Then Purple hues, and finally the green hues._

 _"Silver 23 as a base color. I'd like 35 green to lace around the frame as outline. And finally purple 12 to go from my elbow joint to my servo tip on both servos as a solid color. And the purple to do the same from my knee cables to the foot servos." Bee simply, like, well, a robot. It was just like she wasn't there. Emotion was gone, drained from her processor._

 _"Okay I'm going to switch your frames, you may black out for a bit for this part." She casually said looking into Bee's optics. The black femme replied by only nodding. Constella began plugging cord into Bee. The darkness started to taint the edge of her vision, she focused on the hue chart. As she intently stared at the chart the darkness fade away._

 _"Please don't fight it... It only makes my job much tougher." A voice came to her softly. Like a little sprinkle of rain in the early morning, it comforted Bumblebee a little more. She relaxed herself into deep recharge. Blackness was all she saw before a gentle glow appear before her. It dimmed down til she saw a familiar green and pink form._

 _"Constella?" The form nodded it reached for Bee, but stopped halfway between the two. It was like asking Bee to trust her. Bee grasp her servo tightly._

 _"We don't have much time, no questions unless totally necessary." Constella's much quicker & bolder voice came to Bee like an angel. She led the pair though the darkness images appeared in the darkness then faded. _

_"Sentinel is corrupt, for many years he's been hurting. Since the one he loved died. He believed he could find another like her. But the problem was, rarely any femme joined under her true gender. But the femmes that did show who she truly was far to 'girly' for Sentinel. So when he found the femmes were to guard the Mangus, he saw his opportunity. He paid a group of assassins to kill the magnus. The femmes didn't have a chance, they were outnumbered five to one. It was a double win for himself." She pointed at a picture of Sentinel paying a shady group of bots. "He'd become Mangus, and have reason to take all femmes out of hiding. And find himself love." Constella murmured._

 _Bee looked at the picture of Sentinel trialing a group of femmes in a large court, then in a fraction of a cycle a new picture came. It was the picture of a femme dressed in all white armor. Her face tilled downwards so you couldn't see her face. Oil tears dripped from her face as she stood at the alter. Sentinel was there too, he lightly kissed her forehelm as a preacher read from a datapad._

 _"Why would Sentinel do this?" Bee questioned Constella, she only looked at Bee blankly._

 _"As I said, he was hurting." She whispered, "But by doing so he caused all femmes do despise him. That displeased him greatly." She finished ._

 _"So why would he torture us there and let us choose only certain things?" Bee urged, she wanted, no, needed to understand why he was doing things in a specific order. Why did he allow small freedoms but dictate others?_

 _"The reason? Oh, dear child there are reasons." Constella began off, her voice holding no cheeriness. "He and his followers trained us, beat us, raped us into submission, and now we are too timid to speak against his doing. As an extra precaution, he also gave a speak about how the 'ignorant femmes' are simply do dumb to understand that they were doing was good their own good. And the femmes would tell 'lies' of 'punishment' and 'harassment'. All as long as it seemed as he was giving us 'freedom', nobot ever looked into our case. Plus the coloring thing is basically a taunt, more like a mockery. Just for embarrassment."_

 _"But wouldn't somebody even dare to believe us?" Bee asked, her voice sounded innocence and hopeful. But as we all know, life fragging chews up innocence and poops it out. Constella gave her a 'really' look, then smack her across the faceplates. Though the blow wasn't powerful, it still stung._

 _"No." The older femme deadpanned as Bee rubbed her cheek. "He knows what he's doing, he broke us in camp, then let us 'choose' are frames design;AKA appeasing the public, so they thought he was telling the truth. And knew we'd be to far under his training to stopped him doing whatever he wanting to fulfill his own dark spark. Got it all? Hope you do, because the end of the transplant is over..." Her voice drifted off as she deemed into the darkness._

 _Bee blinked her optics open as she came groggily online. She a quick systems check. Everything was as it should be. She did feel a bit odd trying to move her... purple servo? What the pit! How in the name of prim- Wait! She calmed down, it was a frame transplant. Only she could be so dumb. Blurr would never be as stupid as her, after all he made it to the elite guard. Something she never did. Probably cause she was small and weak and unless..._

 _"-ello? Constella to you? Can you hear me?" The pink and green framed femme waved her right servo in front of Bee's helm. That spooked her a couple feet back. "What is your designation anywho?" Bee clumsily put a purple servo over her spark. Bee blinked her wide-eye optics at Constella, then smack her on the cheek._

 _"You earned that." Bee plainly stated. Bee removed servo from her over her spark, then gently set down the green servo of Constella who forgot to put it down in shock._

 _"True True... "The older laughs. She smiles, but it doesn't reach her optics. They are a new kind of serious. The vision she had wasn't a dream. Constella was telling the truth. "Now, we can't have you looking like that can we? Let's get you some acessories, Credits and a job to start you off in your new life!" Constella clapped little a little girl on Easter. She grab Bee by the servo and dragged her into the front parlor._

 _The lavish curtains were drape to a close, isolating them and Cybertron. Sinks lined the right wall as plate addition covered the other. Constella pulled Bee over to the sinks and lightly pushed her into one of the cushioned seat. The soft metal making a tiny pop sound. Bee rested her elbows joint on the curvy servo rest. This was to fanciest thing she'd touch in a long~ time. She relaxed into it a bit, but not letting her guard down completely._

 _"Now sweety, let's get you dolled up a smidge and talk, and you can tell me your designation." Constella tweeted on. She began pulling a large wing infront of Bumblebee They were a very dull white. She'd probably forget the shade if it wasn't locked up in her memory storage. They wires were so long it reached the floor._

 _"So want do you to do to it, cut it, dye ,it style it? Just tell whatcha want!" She said playing with the long strains. They danced between her fingers tips._

 _"Does shoulder length silver work for you?" Bee asked shyly, her helm tipped forward in an unsure motion._

 _"Well of course!" Constella replied then carefully sniped away at the started asking a bit more personal questions. " Did have a lover once?" She casually asked like it was no big deal. Bee beg to differ, but what point was it to lie? She'd never meet this glitch again and she needed to let some of her pent up emotions flow._

 _"It was more of a crush..." Bee trailed off suggesting that the topic should be killed, but apparently Constella didn't seem to get the hint and leave it as it should be._

 _"Did he do it?" She hinted at, she briefly looked up from her work to see Bumblebee's reaction. She got a brief nod. Then she went right back to what she was previously doing. "Did he know ya love him, sweety?" She inquired, not looking up from her cutting. A ,duh, sign that clearly meant she wanted a verbal answer._

 _"Well... no." Bee said nervously tapping her two pointer digits together, she didn't like were thing was headed. She refused to look at the carebot as she worked._

 _"Do you ever think your gonna see him again?" Constella actually paused, set her clippers down and looked at the young with her undivided attention. Bee stilled didn't look at her._

 _"No. He... He works off planet. So from what data I can get, I'll never see him again." Bee sadly stated, her shoulder pads slumped a little. (Translation, From what you say, Femmes don't leave the planet, so I can never be with the one I desire.)_

 _"Oh... that's unfortunate. Never saying what you wanted too." Constella signed. (Translation, That rough, never telling the one you love those three little words. "But maybe you can remember him, how about you dye his armor color into your wair?(Wire Hair) I've had multiple femmes do that before." She chatted she leaned against the sink and ranted on. "Why I had a femme a bit ago who had one prize possession left, her purple medallion. It was what her love gave to her. But since it was him, she hated it. But couldn't let it go, so she asked to get purple bangs right here." She pointed at the short bangs in the front. "She said... oh what was it... oh yes! My love, my hate and my revenge will be fulled every-time I see this reminder." She said. She looked at Bee, who's processor was clearly wandering._

 _"So? That doesn't mean he'll love me back. What good will hate do?" Bee asked not looking at Constella but had her gazed directed towards across the room at the shelf. But her optics looked as if her was looking into the past._

 _"Well, maybe a this bangs will be like a motto, Love sucks. Don't do it again." Constella flatly stated before clipping the wair again._

 _"Maybe a little more like,_

 _It is better to be dead._

 _At least there, your thoughts are your own._

 _Had I know this,_

 _Then I'd never love you_

 _My heart is like a war zone_

 _Two sides refusing to_ _surrender_

 _Love versus Logic_

 _I'm torn apart, left to die_

 _All cause I love you_

 _Like a soldier, I fight_

 _But its a losing war, an uphill battle_

 _My comrades and allies have left my side_

 _My heart is like a war zone_

 _Two sides refusing to surrender_

 _Love versus logic_

 _I'm torn apart, left to die_

 _All cause I love you._

 _You never loved me_

 _So why did I continue to fight?_

 _My sanity is lost_

 _War is now over_

 _But now I've found~_

 _It is better to be dead_

 _At least, your thoughts are your own._

 _Had I known this_

 _I'd never have love you_

 _After all, you'd never love, a monster like me"_

 _Bee finished up her little poem. Constella hummed along with the slow, little tune as Bee sang. She clipped once more time then turned the wair to Bee._

 _"Do you like it?" Constella asked Bee nodded._

 _"But... Can we add a strip of blue on the side of the bangs?" She meekly asked. Constella nodded, she smiled gently. And from that point there was no speaking. Not when Constella transplanted the wair into Bumblebee helm. Not when She gave Bee a slip of paper that instructed where she would work at and where she'd live for a bit. And not when she gave Bee a small bag of credits. But then as Bee was leaving, Constella said one thing that made Bee totaly rethink her as a dainty femme who was to scared to do anything to stopped the system._

 _"Before you go, I need your name. Old or new." She started. "It doesn't have to be your real designation. I just need a name."_

 _"Nova. My designation is Nova."_

 _"Well then Nova, stop Sentinel. No matter what." And with that she pushed Bee out her shoppe and closed the door. But not without a brief nod and a friendly smile._

 ** _End of flash back_**

So now she hummed the lyrcis of her little song to put her back into reality,

It is better to be dead.

At least there, your thoughts are your own _._

Had I know this,

Then I'd never love you

My heart is like a war zone

Two sides refusing to surrender

Love versus Logic

I'm torn apart, left to die

All cause I love you

Like a soldier, I fight

But its a losing war, an uphill battle

My comrades and allies have left my side

My heart is like a war zone

Two sides refusing to surrender

Love versus logic

I'm torn apart, left to die

All cause I love you.

You never loved me

So why did I continue to fight?

My sanity is lost

War is now over

But now I've found~

It is better to be dead

At least, your thoughts are your own.

Had I known this

I'd never have love you

After all, you'd never love, a monster like me

What the lyrics really meant, she wasn't sure herself. But she had a feeling it was what she really was. Not the Nova that was shy. But an insane femme who was a montser that could no longer love or feel.

But she put on her armor and smiled. She still had to play the part, right?

* * *

 **Okay I'm not even sure what color her armor is, but I have the design lock in my brain. Plus I think Bee doesn't know where she lies with Blurr. It's like the I hate you, I love you song. But yeah, it's a longer chapter. Hope you like. R &R Please!**

 **Stang Out!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok in the last chapter you read that Bee was get dressed for her party. But Now I want you people to pick out her colors and design of her armour. Cause I'm thinking... And I have no thoughts. I don't know what her armour will look like but I know what the next chapter will be like.**

 **There will be no poll, just pick out what you like.**

 **Stang Out!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay I'm really glad I got some feedback. I want to give a shout out to CoffeeshopsAndCookies. Her creativeness has put me though this far. I really must thank you for reading this far with all the mistakes I make. I am very happy to announce I had a wonderful Christmas, and I went to a party that help inspire this plotish. Anywho...**

 **I came to tell you a little more about Troxel Hybrids. First of all they are much smaller than Autobots, but much bigger than humans. They can change into a few forms. Organic, that is when they are the same animal as their code. Next is Human, where they potrait as human versions of them selfs, but their weakest form. And Warrior is where their a badass humanoid animals with armor and weapons And finally Robot. They are like autobots but more savage, like animals. The reason they are smaller is because try comparing a animal to a machine, like a car. So that a fun little tid-bit for you!**

 **Stang Out**

* * *

 **September 21, location: Autobots Base.**

How did she not notice? How could she be such a frag-head? This was her third year anniversary from being torn from her happy family and lifestyle to being tortured and rape in the name of one heartbroken mech. How did she ignorantly forget all she'd been through?

She willed herself to put on her cuffs purple with light blue swirls polish of course . It glistened back at her. What was she doing? Dressing up for a mech that nearly killed her, both physically and mentally. She had to be insane. She was in her favorite form, warrior. (Read top of page)

Her picked up faint clicks as she buckled the straps of her plated waterfall-like it had a small hole in the back for her light grey tail. For some unknown reason she had to tighten the straps as much as she could, and even then the skirt was fairly loose on her.(Maybe cause your a skinny-minny). Like her cuffs it was a feminine purple with light blur dancing around it and and the short part in the front went down to her mid thigh, the longer part when down to her ankle. She had a purple head piece that pulled back her brown hair. ( Look at Arcee in Tansformers Prime). She also had a light sprinkle of white glitter over her cheeks to contrast the purple and made her green eyes stand out. Her ear pricked up when a knock on the steel door was heard.

"Oi, hurry up." Whirl sounded, Bee was confused why she hadn't hear Whirl approach. Bee quickly put on the chassis piece that matched the design and hurried out the door trying to put her black heels on like a woman late to work.(One to many times, I might add) Whirl was impatiently was waiting for her in a black strapless dress that put a lot of emphasis her bust. She was also wearing a pair of black go-go boots that went to her knees. And it was a surprisingly good combo.

"Well don't you look slutish." She stated, Bee snorted. One of her purple nail-polished digit tapped the side of her mouth. "Trying to impress anyone?" Bee smiled and inncocently replied

"Well, first, at least I'm not a hypocrit and no, well at least not as much as you." She giggle as she watched Whirl's open mouth of shock go to a fierce blush that stretched across her face and up her neck to her pointed ears that sat upon her head.

"I'm... I'm not t-trying to imp-p-press anyone." She half stumbled over her words. She still was blushing madly.

"Your right, how rude of me," Bee began she thought she saw Whirl relax a bit, "Your trying to impress someone." She smuggle watched Whirl mutter a couple of curses before trying to not stomp off. And with her gone Bee put a small hand on her armored hip. The cuffed clanked against the hip. It was always fun to tease Whirl. She never got her feelings hurt and never kept grudges.

"Hello up there!" A high voice beconed. Bee turned around Sari waas in a a flattering red dress that flowed down to reached to the floor. It was patterned with yellow foral desgins the swirled around the dress. And to add to the classly looking girls she had red heels with yellow strapes. And wore beautiful red gloves that stops at her elbows. "I know this sound odd, but I hadn't been able to get my hair just the way I wanted it in over three years. It's because my femmefriend was taken. And you almost-kinda remind my of her. Can you do my hair, Please?" Sari wasn't playing around, she'd brought out the puppy dog eyes. Bee thought of it. She didn't see and harm in it.

"What style? I can find the tutorial." She asked and with that she lead the smaller girl into her room.

"Trenza De Corazon" Sari replied without a second thought. She gave a sheepish smile to 'Nova's' raise eyebrow. Sari watched 'Nova shake her head with a smile and began.

* * *

"Look in the mirror" Bee said while popping her knuckles. That took flipping forever! Okay not forever but like 15 minutes. In a moment the room was filled with squealing a thank-yous'. "Well I think it's time to goes. What about you?" Bee stood you and began walking out. And certain young female was hot on her tail. (See what I did there? :) ) Sari soon raced ahead, leaving Bee to walked down the hallway. Alone.

Soon she was walking pass the rooms that haunted her a little more that three years ago. And they were back for round two. She almost felt them leering in. Like the guards would pop out any second and drag her back to cybertron. She saw a shadow in front of her. She froze, released a small gasp. She began to take off in the other directon. Only for more shadows to cut her off. She let go a small squeak. She slid as she turned around for a escape. She took off, but ran on her fours and bolted down the hallway. Her hair whipped at her back as she ran. She looked back and found the shadows on her heels.

She jerked to a hault as the shadows popped up infront her. She looked behind the shadows were there too. She fell and she scooted herself to the walls. She hide her head between her hands and knees. Her tail tried to hide her head aswell. The shadows cackled at her. She just stayed there. Refusing to move, rocking back and forth hoping, praying the shadows would leave her alone.

* * *

Blurr sat on the couch and watched the door. Bee hadn't come in. He nearly jumped when he saw Sari rushed in when her hair done fancly. But Bee still hadn't come in. What was taking her so long? Surely she was coming, right? Then again, this party wasn't required. But it was _**Bumbebee**_ we're talking about, when would she _**ever**_ miss a party?

"Let's get this party started!" Sari cheered as she ran over to the area cleared out for dancing. Blurr was shock someone in heels could move that fast. A form sat next to him. Optimus. What was he doing? Moments ago he was flirting with the she-devil of the other team.

"Haven't seen her this happy since the event." The prime sighed. Blurr noticed out of the corner of his optics that the firetruck slumped his shoulder pads. Blurr wanted to ingore the comment, but it was extremly true. Sari grew so cold after the event. She stop talking, and when she did speak, she swore them to the pit. Cursed them, wished their death and much more. Sari fell in a state of depression when she relized she was never getting Bumblebee back. Took long walks alone. Didn't take care of herself. The autobots had to sit her down for hours just to make sure she'd eat a small bit. She just wasn't the same.

Now she was back, laughing, smiling. She'd even dressed up. Maybe, Blurr thought, she needed a sister-mother. She didn't have one until Bee and she blossomed. But after Bee the taken away, she fell back to her old self. At least that's what ratchet told him. Sari need another a female to let her express herself freely. And Bee was just a perfect substitute. And after the Troxel team arrived Sari seem to slow go back to the happy girl she once was. Definitely, the scout concluded, she needed a sister-mother. He vowed to never take that away from her again.

But that didn't sum up where the mouse-girl was. He got up and zipped out of the room before anybot could ask questions.

* * *

In the back of the room a bat eyed the blue blur as it ran out of the room. She smiled and nodded before going back to talk with Tigel.

Whirl watched as a smaller yellow and red form followed him out at a much slower pace. She quirked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at this and ignored it.

* * *

Blurr ran out of the room and zoomed down the hallways one by one. He paused, he heard a small gasp and zoom down a hallway to inspect the noise. Nothing. He heard another gasp, only slightly louder. Foot steps running echoed the hallway. He looked around and walked down a hallway. He tilted his helm at small muttering.

"L-leave me-e-e alone... Y-y-your not real...I-I'm free...You-u-u ca-ca-can't hurt me..." He turned the bend and found Bee in a fatal position. She was rocking back and forth like a traumatized kid. "I-I..." He watched her go quite as if she was cut off. He watched her chest rise and fall at a rapid rate.

'...Like a nightmare...' Blurr thought to himself. 'But what was happening in the nightmare?' He carefully walked over to the trembling femme. He picked up smaller details like that. Her beautiful light brown hair was a bit wild from running, despite the head piece. Her armor was an alluring purple with swirls of a blue light like his own armor. Her heels were a deadly jet black. And her fur stuck in some places because of sweat. To say, she wasn't a proper pretty like most femmes, but more of a wild beautiful.

He gently place a servo on her back. The moment he place the light blue servo she flinched away from his touch. She gasped as she looked in his optics. Salty tears drizzled down her cheeks and fell to the tiny puddles forming around her. Her naturally jade green eyes were blood shot. The eyes seem more real, more there. Maybe because of the white glittery stuff of her cheeks. More hot tears leaked out of her as she hide her head once more.

"Hey-hey, no-tears-what's-the-matter-Nova?" Blurr nearly stumbled and told his processor to call her Nova. She slowly lifted her head to look at the scout. She dodged his caring optics by looking left, then right, and down. Her body trembled, her armor clanked with the movement. She bite her lip, and looked at him.

"Th-th-this pl-lace... it reminds me of-of-of... t-the past..." The small sobbed out in small phrases. Blurr could tell the stutters were real. She was scared. But of what?

"What's-so-scaring-about-the-past?" Blurr asked regreat the question. But she answered, and without a dirty glare either. New world record.

"My team, I just always wanted a real fam-mily and they were the first real family I had. And when I needed them they left me to defend myself. Like th-they d-didn't even know me anymore... I remember the shock, and confusion in they optics. It was..." Bee start searching for the right word "Scarring, It scarred me to know the closest thing you have would abandon you. And it was probably just as scarring for them... Knowing that I lied to them for so long. But it was for a family, freedom, love... They'd never forgive me." Nova summed up. She looked to him. Was she watching for a reaction?

Blurr stood up from the femme. She watched him. Her eye peaked with fear and curiosity. "Come-on." Blurr waved a servo in his direction. That made a blank face on the mouse-thing.

"What?" She asked in a shocked, yet very dainty voice. Her petite hands quivered as he offered Nova a servo up.

"I-wanta-show-you-something." Blurr answer with a nodded of his helm. Her emerald green eyes drifted from his face to the offered hand.

* * *

A small figure in the background scurried out and returned to the main room, many thoughts raced in her mind. What did she mean by _the_ _past_

* * *

'Say what now?' Bee looked at the outstretched servo. 'Why? But then again, when am _I_ going to get this opportunity ever again.' Bee gently smile and grabbed the servo and shakily put her still trembling body up. She found herself in pretty odd situation after that. She added too much force to pull herself and bumped into Blurr. Making them chest to chassis with him. "S-sorry, m-m-my bad." She muttered quietly.

Blurr seem to pay no heed. Instead he _offer_ her _his arm,_ and sincere, but awkward smile was on his his thin lips plates. Bee shyly took the arm as she let Blurr guide her down the halls, out of the base, and into the beach of Detroit.

"Here-we-are..." He sighed watching the waves lap at the sand of the beach. The full moon shower them in tender light.

"Wow... but why did ya wanna show me this?" Bee asked in her affable voice. She turn to Blurr who still faced the water.

"It-reminds-me-of-you..." He stated not looking away from the serene waves. Bee looked at him.

"I know its weird, But I want to know about you." Bee tapped her fingers together, she suddenly found the sand below her feet interesting. "I mean, like your family, home, things you like... You fascinate me as dumb and brainless as it sounds." She felt a tap on her shoulder. She took a fast glance and saw Blurr staring at her.

"No,-its-okay-I feel-the-same-way-too." Blurr replied a bit flustered, "Your not like most femmes I met. You remind me of someone I loved very deeply..." He trailed off, now watching the moon and stars as if he was looking for his lost lover.

"Really?" Bee asked trying not to sound to hopeful, "What was she like?" She asked, it sparked her interest. Blurr looked at her and smiled then looked back at the sky.

"Oh she was something, smartest thing ever, pretty like a sunset in the mountains or on a beach, strong too. Mentally and physically. A little stand-offish, but I loved it about her. She just so feisty. Thought she could take on the world. I bet she could too. Friendly like a butterfly, and meaner than ten-thousand ratchets when she was mad. She was also stubborn as an ass. But I craved to have a spirit like her. " Blurr rambled on so lovingly and sparkfelt. "Sure she could be a little pig-headed, and rash. But she was ready to tackle what ever was threatening her family or friends. She still has my spark, But I doubt she'd ever forgive me. I made a dumb-ass mistake, and it haunts me forever. I just hope she forgives me once day." He finished up. Bee was looking at the mech with such admiration, like a child to a hero. But it also broke her a little. She wasn't beautiful, or smart or strong. But completely stand-offish, mean,stubborner than an ass, pig-head and the most rash bot you'd ever meet. So that meant Blurr didn't love her. But she could not forgive him, she already did that. She had to show them she forgave them and she would. She'd found her soulmate didn't lover her, but she still love now she'd get peace doing it.

"Maybe-we-should-head-back, it's-almost-midnight." The scout resumed his naturally fast speech once more. The mouse girl nodded in agreement. And the began walking up to base

* * *

"And where the hell you been?" Whirl called over almost too casually as the pair walked in. She put her hands on her hips as she waited for an answer. She got a retort.

"Interfacing." Blurr snorted as he sat down on the stone couch and watched some human drama show. He didn't even notice the bright blush on the mouse's face, but he could easily imagine it. Nova wandered over where the spark twins, both sets, were at. She hide the bright blush and Whirl snorted jokingly 'slut' by her, thankfully so quiet, only she heard it. . And there was the familiar, blue, oversize karaoke machine. SnowWing spotted her & made a rather big scene.

"Nova, Nova! You must sing... The boys here were bragging about their 'rapping & singing' ability but you blow them away! Show them!" She exasperated waving her white sleeved feathered arms at the two male twins rolling their optics, scoffing at the idea a femme could beat their abilities. "Please..." She did a beggy face that meant she wasn't going to stop til Bee finally agree to sing.

"Fine... but can a I pick one one my original works?" Bee asked quietly, she had a couple things she wanted to say. But she couldn't just be direct, that wasn't her style. She had to be like most girls, she needed to be passive. The Jetfire looked at her in a more curious/ shock face.

"You write your own music?" He asked with a sparkle in his optics, like the one he had when he was younger. Bee nodded a little shyly. She honestly thought she sounded bad, but for some mysterious reason, bots liked her voice.

"You came up with a new song?!" Electra cried. Bee shrugged her shoulders. "Play! Play!" She said.

"Hear let let go grab the chip I put the back ground music." Bee nervous chuckled as she backed out of the room. She didn't even have the music. 1 min music put together... Lovely.

* * *

Finally... her hands hurt, she had just finished adding the background music on her private music computer. She'd gotten it when she began singing at the Troxel rallies. It for reason make the femmes wild when she'd sang about putting the middle finger up, and how she wasn't sorry. Bu it helped putting pieces together. She just hoped it didn't suck to much. And with that she ran out of the room. She close her eyes and started counting steps. She reach about 75 and opened her eyes and ran into the room. Bee felt her smile was a bit cheesy.

"Here..." She said handing the chip to SnowWing. And grabbed one other the over sized micro phones and waited for the music to play. It actually didn't sound to bad. It sounded pretty good. For now.

Heart beats fast

That part was more than true, her heart was beating faster then 1000 horses.

Colours and promises

She remembered that time. She was young, wild, free. Didn't have a care in the world, like a part from a movie. Life was perfect, but then...

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

In the corner of the room, a larger form of blue stood out. No other colors mixed with it. And how could she be brave? She'd be though so much... She'd honesty was pretty messed up. But see him, just him... watching her, just her. He may not love her. But she'd love her with all of her heart. She could do this.

One step closer

She was one step closer to healing, moving on, let the past be the past. She was going to go into the next phase of her life.

[Chorus:]

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid.

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

She did die everyday, and that killed her... It killed her. But it made her stronger. Her family, _her_ family could no longer hurt in the past. Like a burden from all backs. Yes. She loved Blurr, and he didn't feel the same. But she'd love him anyway.

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

Like that moment, the time, the area where everything pauses. No black, no white, just them. For a fraction of a second, yet forever... time did stand still. Everyone was smiling. Joy was given and received. Jazz had his servo casually thrown over Beyonce shoulder, and she didn't seem to mind. In fact her body also leaned into his touch. Tigel laid in the rafters, a certain ninja-bot was in the rafters too. He was on another beam. Both watch her with mild interest. Bulkhead was behind the couch with Moonlight on his back. They looked so young, so innocent and free from the terrors they faced daily. Ratchet stood crossed arm at the energon table, matching with a grumpy female crocodile. Whirl stood in the near back with Optimus, she nodded on with a small smile. And Blurr stood in the back, his face-plates were unreadable, but she knew he was listening

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

Every hour, she grew, and now she blossomed...

[Chorus:]

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid.

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

1000 years, she was letting the pain roll off of her... A feeling she'd never felt before. Free. But now like the frees' she had in the past. Those felt fake to this one. A true free.

[Chorus:]

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid.

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Applause erupted around her. Something made her want to bow. And you know what? She did just that. She was reborn. She found her self looking at the blue scout. His face never changed. It was as if he was debating...

* * *

 **Okay so I vote a comment vote, finish the story in one or two more chapters. Or do a twist that leads it way more action?**

 **So anyway thanks for reading**

 **Stang Out!**


	28. Chapter 28

**So anyway... Yeah I can do one of two thing to this story. I can give it some action the mushiness in the next one or two chapters, or I can add a lot more action that leads to I don't know where. That would last for a lot more chapters... So please vote on the comment. Mushiness or Action.**

 **So the action part is gonna go a little like this. 'Sentinel calls to Earth to see how the bots and troxel are doing cause he hates the troxels and want to cause a little war with them, no big deal. And he see's be in the background. Instantly he falls for her. And comes to Earth the next day demanding her hand in marriage. Cause he knows ( or thinks) the troxels aren't ready for war. And this could go many ways... I can't give anything else so yeah...**

 **Stang Out!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay I've done longer on the up dates, but I want comments! Okay? I really want comments. They keep me going. But Since nobody want the typical sapping ending, I'll go with a twist. I'm not prepared for this part. But we'll see what my imagination throws at me. Anywho... Thanks for the comments. They make me feel good about myself. Which is super rare.**

 **Stang Out!**

* * *

Three letters was the only thing that Blurr would give to her. W-O-W. Not that he'd say it aloud, but wow, she had some voice. Like a river, smooth and graceful, but full of meaning and truth. But something bothered him about the way she sang that. Like the lyrics had a deeper meaning that only the writer would only know.

But she looked so relaxed. Like a pain had been released. Like the old Bumblebee. Carefree, never weighted down. 'Nova' looked like she was always weight down by 1000 planets. Never...unrestricted. Kinda the limited your would see in a person if they were hiding something important, like a precious secret, was chaining them from moving on.

She looked happy at the moment, but he wasn't an elite guard for nothing. Her relaxed state would not last forever. She'd feel weight down again, and that would tug at his spark too. But how could he unchain her? Make her free like she had once been? Like dove without a cage holding her back from living life to the fullest!

He could... no. Just no. She'd be angry. But... maybe it unbind her from her state. Permanently. He could tell her he knew and convince her to tell the others. Then she could be happy with him. The more he thought of the idea, the more he liked it. The risks of the plan failing surpass his logical processor. He'd tell her in the morning, asking her to come to the roof at sunrise. Perfect. And for some reason, he didn't see any flaws in the plan.

* * *

Stupid Troxels... What gave them the right to think themselves above everyone else? Femmes only think of them selves. Their needs, and mostly their wants. Whiny, complaining, complete sluts who'll hurt anyone they have to get whats best for themselves. Sentinel ranted furiously inside his processor.

It was late at night and he'd hardly token a sip from his Galaxy-Starbucks Mocha Frappuccino. Much was on his processor, as perusal of late.

He knew he had a habit of denying the truth, but it was always easier to accept what he thought than what was real. So he kept it that way. As a child, as a teen, when Elita died, and when he second-hand murdered his commander. He told himself, it was the best thing to do. Best way to get rid of the pest that harmed the autobots. The femmes.

He took a sip of the Mocha Frappuccino. The liquid left a unique flavor on his glossa.

Make them do what they originally suppose to do. Be loyal and faithful companions to the strong and brave mechs of Cybertron. To raise the future of their world. Not fight, and not to do mechly things. Their were suppose to be elegant, obedient, pretty and the sorts. Femmes nowhere neared the level of combat or intelligence of mechs. They were to busy scheming of plots for their own wishes. The schemes never to come true because of lack of realistic ideas! It was best femmes just do as their told. It would be beneficent for everyone.

Sentinel had a small shadow in his processor telling him, or trying to tell him otherwise. Whispering to him how he was blind, and just lost in spark. How femmes were smarter then most, if not everyone. How they were, are the most selfless beings around. But again, he had a rather large habit of denial.

He decided to check in on his favorite group of autobots to see if they had gone to war with the idiotic group of femmes called the Troxels. The main reason the earth-bound autobots was his favorite team was quite simple and entertaining. He was Magnus. He commanded all the autobots. Army and rank. Now, he could toy with the group as much as he pleased without fear. They could do nothing against him, in fact, if anything he could imprison them for life and no one could question him. And they knew this too. Only making his game far more fun.

He stood from his, as he liked to call it, throne. He ambled his way to the massive screen. He pushed a few minor buttons before his screen lit up, telling him to please wait. Tho his patience levels were thin, he calmly waited.

* * *

The night when on with laughing, dancing, singing competitions. The evening was an unprovoked area light-sparkedness and love. Nothing seemed like it could go wrong that night. And they were right. Well half-way right, nothing would go wrong THAT night. A loud buzzing rang throughout the cozy base. Cutting out the faint sound of music in the background.

Optimus instantly called for attention. Whirl did the same, I think. She howled and in a moment the Troxels were lined up from height. The autobots did a line up as well, but not quite as organized and practiced. Whirls looked to the top firetruck as waiting for answer of why there was a buzz. He got it without without a word. Somehow the two leader had bonded close enough to understand eye to optics conversation.

"That was our communication computer to Cybertron. Somebot wants to see us." Optimus announced to the females. "But who could it be at this time, unless its..." He muttered to him self in a worried voice as the group walk into the control room. To the rest of the autobots they didn't hear it. But to the Troxels and their acute hearing, they heard every word. They secretly gave concerned glance. Despite the rough start, each one of them had gotten attach to earth and the ones on it. And Bee had been reconnected to her family and home.

When they arrived after the short walk, or more to say jog, the mid sized group reached the control room. A bright green button was flashing, as with big red letters on the giant computer screen. The bold letters stated, 'Accept A Video-Conversation From Sentinel Mangus?'. That dampened the bright mood from earlier. The Autobots knew well enough by now that Sentinel called usually for only two reasons. He was bored & wanted to play with them, or he was piping mad & needed a scapegoat.

But now a new factor was put into place. The females that the Magnus seemed to hate. Now that the smaller question of who was answered, a bigger question was placed. Why? Why did want to have a report now? Why did he call in the first place? The females that he ordered abused were here and more than willing to speak out. So what exact did he want accomplished?

Optimus hesitantly push the accept button and watched the slagger's big-chin faceplate appear. He had a over-confident smirk resting on his metals & and a nasty glint in he's optic. He was gonna start trouble. And _lots_ of it.

"Optimus..." He started off far too coolly, "Troxels." He sneered the words like poison and trash. The room tensed.

"Sentinel, and what do we own the pleasure of seeing you ?" Whirl asked in a professional voice, her posture was relax but the smooth gesture didn't reach her eyes.

"And I'm guessing your NightWhirl, correct?" He snobbishly said. It was odd, the look in the leader's brown eyes narrowed. Like she wanted to say something but held her glossa. And that wasn't like her at all. Whirl was a very outspoken girl, but knew when to hold her emotions. Bumblebee guess now was just one of those times.

"Confirmed." She gritted out of her pure white, fanged teeth.

"Well then tell me how you and you team fare on that mudball planet?" He asked in a obnoxious tone. It looked like he was waiting for her to tell how horrible earth was and complain about how terrible Optimus's team was. Before she asked she thoughtfully took a moment to pause and come up with a suitable reply.

"The conditions of the the base are quite acceptable considering that they get a bit of equipment once a month, if that. The threats seem to understand we are not here for simple show and glow. As for the troops here, they are worthy allies, respectful & respectable." She finished up and focused on the afthead to find that was no longer paying heed to her. In fact he was staring off ward to a small femme in the back, wear a dress of purple and blue.

* * *

 **Sorry it been forever but I hope you find it in the goodness of your hearts to forgive me. Tell me if you like this beginning. Cause if not I can change to something else.**

 **Stang Out!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, I'm sooooooooooo sorry for not up dating soon. And starting other stories too. I've been bit on a writer's block, so I could totally use your help. I don't want to keep you too long.**

 **Stang out!**

* * *

"...Well, it appears I no long need to keep you," He finally said after staring at 'Nova'. He looked back to NightWhirl, "Sentinel Mangus out." He quickly hung up. Leaving the Earth team to wonder. What had caused the usually cocky leader to hang up so quickly.

"Can somebody please tell me what just happen?" Sari asked. Bee looked at her. Sari seemed so innocent, like back in the good old days. She felt a shiver crawl her her spine. Now she sounded like a less grumpy Ratchet. Bee didn't even look as she heard the Prime speak.

"I have a feeling it's not good..." Optimus muttered and looked to the two teams. "Let's not worry about it, and give Sentinel the pleasure of ruining our night. " He stated walking out of the room.

"Oh, Moony! I kinda wanna know, how is things back at Cybertron?" Bulkhead blurted as if he just remembered some question he'd forgotten. Typical... "I mean, none of us have been there in so long. Well, except Blurr. But he really doesn't talk to much anymore..."

"Moony?" Tigel deadpanned as she raise an elegant eyebrow. She looked so disappointed with her poised stature and calm expression.

"Cheeeezy!" Beyonce sassed before dragging Jazz along. Bee watched her teammates from afar. The sight made her wonder, what would happen if tommorrow things could go back to the way it use to be. But then again, she would of never met her new team. And learned so many things about the secretive group. Bee knew the girls had kept information from the boys for a certain reason and that she could understand that.

Whirl was actually a mother-fragging princess. She didn't want to live that way. Her real name she had technically said her name, but in the wrong order. The proper way was AngelStar of the Whirl-Knight clan.

Electra and SnowWing were trained by Megatron, but they were also responsible for assassination of many officers and officials. Pit, they were the ones who assassinated the magnus before Ultra. But nobody really needed to know that right?

Tigel wasn't so refined. In fact she had escape from a disciple center for her punk-like attitude and rebel nature. She made an oath to never under any circumstance be like that again.

Beyonce, had more of a sad story. She was born in a brothel. Her mother died soon after the birth and she was raised there as the brothel's secretary. (About the age of 9) She was told never to bother the 'workers' no matter what she heard. And one day, curiosity killed the cat. She ran away as from the house and never return. Making her a 'streetrat.'

MoonLight became depressed after her brother ran away because her parents became abusive to her and all her siblings. Tell her how she'd "Never become anything and live on the streets like her scrap brother." She watched her younger sister kill herself because of the abuse. So Moonlight when out to find her eldest brother to make things right. Of course she didn't tell him the dark part of home... at least not yet.

Rogue, she was a topic all by her self...

* * *

 **Okay So I have no idea what rogue's secret is. please I want some idea's because they'l come into play later. I update as soon as I got a chance, even though I have a mountain of work to do. Anywho...**

 **Stang Out!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Well anywho I'll need a rogue secret later but it's not important right now. But please review and have fun reading! Oh and if any of you are interested in how my love life is going, the love of my life told me that he really wants to ask out this one girl. Than I got all excite cause I thought, 'why tell me, if its not me?' Then he told me the girl's name and asked me to set up a date for them. Plan where to go, what to do, get doves and a band and chocolates. Pick out the clothes I thought she would like him in. And he gave me a price limit. I smiled and said sure anything for you, then I went to my room and started crying. Then got to work on the planning. I love him so much, if he's happy; I'm happy. I love him so much, my senpai, the moon to my sun. And she is the cursed Okana!**

 **Also a shout out to KittyKat, she's given me an amazing idea for this chapter. Thank you KittyKat!**

 **Stang Out!**

* * *

... Let's just leave Rogue, to be Rogue. Bumblebee chuckle. She rolled her sift shoulders. She knew exactly why her shoulder hurt so bad in only a short amount of time. First reason, she was practically posing like a picture, perfect princess. Second, the dress was a little loose on her, so she had to stick her chest out a bit to keep it from falling down. Go figure...

Bee roamed the halls once more, but this time the walls didn't crush her. The shadows didn't chase her around, and not a sound echoed besides the foot prints of her teammates retreating back to the main room to enjoy the rest of the night. And honestly, Bee was pooped. She felt like going into a long, long hibernation. The scientists back at Cybertron had said, that if she got too cold, the organic code would make her find a nest of some sort, and hibernate. But that really didn't matter at the moment. All she wanted to do was go bad to her own room and sleep till the middle of May.

The mouse trudged down the hallways til she came to her room. Bee the mouse,(I'm sorry I found that very funny), slipped in the dark room without turning the lights on. She found no reason to, she could see in the dark perfectly without the light. She carefully took of the dress and hung it back in the rather small closet. But then again, why would cybertronians need a closet? It was kind of illogical...

Bee curled up the thick blankets that linen her berth. It felt warm, and soft, and... wait, why was her bed warm? She slit her eyes open. No one. But that didn't explain why her bed feel warm. If anything it should of been cold until she was in the bed for a period of time. The only time the bed would feel warm is if she was a pure cybertronian. Her internal working would make the outer layer numb and only let her feel the warm of her spark. Therefore making the bed automatically warm.

That wasn't the only aura that put her on edge. It was the feeling that something was going to happen, like but the femme law passed. Or before she was discovered, the troxels forming, and so on...

Maybe she was just imagining things, Bee yawned as darkness fill her vision.

* * *

"Who was that!" Sentinel bellowed the moment the live stream ended. He had to know, who was the femme with such elegance? Such taunt? Such profound beauty? He would have her. He would force her to love him, to make each other whole! To become one! And in time she would be entranced with him, doing what ever it took to please him. She would be his for the taking.

"S-Sir, we have her name..." One of his underlings called to him. The blue and black mech refused to look at him. Sentinel didn't have time to deal with a bot with problems that didn't concern himself.

"Well? Speak!" Sentinel barked with harshness.

"Her name is Super-Nova, Sir. Her file reads that she is one of the top in her force. Her reflexes are superb and excellent in hand-to-hand combat and a genius with technology. She is typically a forth to half the size of her opponent, but always comes out with a victory. Her history is unknown. That's all the information the Troxel's have given us, Sir." The blue and black mech blurts outs. He flinches knowing what will come next.

"That's all!" Sentinel yelled. He cradled his helm as if he had a headache. "Get a ship ready to leave for Earth in the next 30 cycles. And get the best division of SpecOps we have. They have a special mission" He didn't explain himself, but the blue and black mech could guess what was going to happen.

* * *

"Mechs, do any one of you scrapbags know why your here?" Sentinel yelled? He was currently inside the stealth cruiser, _**The Silent Guard**_ , The dark purple interior reminder him of a decipicon ship. It was small but it lived up to it's name. Typically used to protect the Magnus (Himself), when going to off-world planets for meeting. But very rarely used for espionage. But when it was used in that field, it never fails it's task. It was a flatter shape, than most planes, but extremely durable.

In front of him stood 30 highly trained mechs, all painted a black and grey color. The pattern was to make them blend in a ship. (Like the pattern of The Ranger's Apprentice, I'm such a nerd!) It broke up the direct contact of light, giving them untraceable cloaking camouflage.

"No Sir!" The strong, well trained reply came.

"You will break into the Troxel's headquarters, and obtain all data on Team Alpha-Omega 9. They are the key to putting an end to this nonsense of a rebellion." Sentinel barked, "Is that understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Good, and hurry up I have a schedule to keep, I need to leave for earth in 2 hours." And with that he stalked to the main entrance door. The Magnus hit the wall next to the door with an unnecessary force, and in return the door snapped open vertically. The team of dangerous looking mechs marched through the door, hitting the top of it as if for good luck. Then they drop from the air craft in mid-flight.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Sentinel huffed. Honesty to primus, it was a record time of 5 cycles and 56 clicks. He never could of done better, but he couldn't let them have satisfaction, his jobs was to push his troops to do better.

"Sorry sir," The leader of the SpecOps panted as he handed Sentinel a thick folder with edges of paper sticking out. Sentinel hesitated. He would have his bride, and his secret weapon to take down the troxels. Every piece of information, every delicious detail, in that folder file. His for the taking, victory... power... love...

He caressed the paper, primitive; yes. But delicately opened the file. He flipped through the papers.

Rogue, Electra, SnowWing, Beyonce, Tigel, MoonLight and sweet Nova. All their information, the pieces to each of their clocks, what sets them off, how they could handle a problem. Every little detail, he held in his servo. He flip once more through the file, but slower he wanted to see a little more of each femme's history. Maybe that could help him, blackmailing, the best and oldest trick in the book.

The more he read the angrier he got. The assassins, prostitute children, punks, abused sparklings. He stop at the elder femme. It was very interesting, it didn't seem like she'd be willing to give old that sort of information. But what really upset him most was the lack of any deep information on Nova. In fact it was very blunt

 ** _Troxel file number 68465_**

 ** _Designation:_**

 ** _SuperNova_**

 ** _Fraction:_**

 ** _Troxel:_** ** _Present. AutoBot: Previously. Decpiticon: Unkown._**

 ** _Heath Issues:_**

 ** _None known._**

 ** _Mental Issues:_**

 ** _Depression causes eating disorders. Depression cause: Unknown_**

 ** _Creators:_**

 ** _Unknown_**

 ** _History:_**

 ** _Joined Autobot boot-camp age a young age (Age Unknown). Was trained under Sentinel Prime, presently know as Sentinel Magnus. Moved to a deployment force. And caught, and taken to Femme Camps, was released. Worked three jobs, offered to join Troxel by NightWhirl, Used for experiment Alpha-Omega. Was injected with Jahuna blood to enhance reflexes. Experiment success. Ship to earth with her squad for peaceful movement with autobots._**

 ** _End of File..._**

Was that all? Troxel Headquarters let her get away with that little information? That certainly wouldn't happen at Autobot Headquarters. He had a page of dirt on each one of his troops' at least. It was really rather sad, but how else do you get bots to do what you want. Be nice? As if that would ever work. There had to be something there, some piece of information that could help him.

He scan through it once, twice, finally on the third time his mind put pieces together. the file did say Nova was trained under him. So he knew this bot, at least as a mech. So he could Find a list of all the fraggers he's train and eliminate the discover femmes from the mechs and look at that group. Then from that point. Then look at all the deployment forces in the Autobot forces. Believe it or not, the deployment force was rarely used, or unimportant or special skills that was needed in a once-in-a-life-time occurrence. Therefore narrowing down the bot greatly. Then find dirt on each bot, find how each one would response to a situation and find which one acts the most like Nova or the least like Nova.

He may be hard-processor at times, but he didn't work himself up from the ranks by luck. When Sentinel slowed himself down, he could actually be intelligent. (Hard to believe I know, But for the sake of the story...) It made sense if Nova didn't want to be discovered, she wouldn't act like her former self.

" ** _CliffJumper, is the ship ready for deployment?_** " Sentinel asked into the comm., ready for the answer of yes. He was not in a mood for any other response.

" _ **Yes, sir.**_ " Came the small voice over the comm. Perfect, all was set. His plan was rather simple, but should be very effective. He scanned over the files once more. He'd look into Nova once on the ship but he could blackmail. Force each femme to whimper to liking.

" **Excellent. I will be back in a few cycles, prepare to leave the moment I enter the launch bay.** " Sentinel replied to the mini-bot secretary. Then he hung up without caring for the mini's answer.

* * *

Bee awoke with a start. Something was wrong, seriously wrong. An event, no a fight or standoff was going to occur soon. And the fur was going to fly. (Betcha can't guess which show that comes from.) Bee shook the feeling from her head. Or at least tried to shake the feeling. But it feel worse than before.

Bumblebee took a knuckles to her mouth and began to bite. A bad habit she'd recently picked up. For some reason the tiny bit on pain gave her something to concentrate on. Like a center point. A start to build up her thoughts. She closed her eyes and let the idea come to her. She started with the tradition beginning.

"Bee's thought's"

1.) Ow that hurts, I need to stop doing this.

2.) Okay let's take what we know and figure things out. Slowly.

3.) Sentinel called us last night. I get bad feeling when a big event is going to occur.

4.) Wow, that's not a lot to go on.

5.) So I know Aft-head is going to make a move.

6.) A bigger question is what's his move?

7.) What do I know about Sentinel?

8.) He's magnus, so he can do anything he wants. He's a crazy manic, the psychopath nearly made a genocide of femmes. He has a short temper. Expects perfection from everyone, not including himself. He's heartbroken. He has sour grapes against the earth team. He likes to play the blame game, but knows how to push bots under his servo.

9.) He's clever.

With that thought, she stop biting her digit. Bee realized she really didn't know that much about Sentinel. He was closed off like her. He knew how to keep secrets. Fear trickled into her mind, what if Aft-head was smarted than he appear? What if he knew something the rest of them didn't? What if he...

Bee stop herself there. She wasn't in major danger. She let oxygen fill her lung and she felt her body loosening up. She let the oxygen go. She was okay, not bleeding or near death. She was okay. Sentinel wasn't that smart, just lucky.

Bee let herself stretch, she put on basic armor. Grey chest gear, grey leg gear, black battle skirt and a grey metal spear. Nothing special. She let the spear slip in sheath attach to the back of her chest armor. She force her self to walk without stiffness. Front left leg, back right leg, front right leg, back left leg. She really didn't care what the others thought of her walking on four legs. She was part mouse, right? She was allowed to do this. Plus not only did she get less tired walking like this, but it was more comfy

She paused, a horrific acid stench flooded her nose. It made her brain rot with pain. The smell was horrible, the poison laced with it made her body shiver. Who was it? Only Cybetronians straight from Cybertron had the stench.

The panic swelled in her chest. She raced around the corners, following the odor. It lead her to the front of base. She felt a force push her back as Bee turned the last corner.

Sentinel... standing there... Smiling...


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for the long wait... Summer conditioning is way worst than in the middle of the year. But on the bright sight, I'm in the best shape of my life. Bee on the other hand... Let's not get into that right now. But I'm eager to hear any ideas you may have. Anywho...**

 **Stang Out!**

Sentinel. On Earth. Right in front of her. Smiling.

What the fuck? She choked back a 'Bumblebee' kind of remark, and let the fear sink in like a normal femme would. But fear didn't come, in fact there was nothing. No anger, for what he did to her. No anticipation, of what he could do. No pity, for the lonely life he lived. No shock, after all she's been through, it could of been worst. Just no emotion. Like she was just the shell of a being.

He stroll towards her with a, non-Sentinel-kind-of-pride. Instead of the traditional, nose-in-air kind of pride, or the occasional 'I'm better than you' kind of stride. He held himself strong, but not snobbishly. Like the pride of a noble knight returning from a victorious quest. He knelled before her, only mere footage away. Grabbed her fine hand before she had a chance to snatch it away, and kissed it.

This only put her deeper into the trance she had been in. First; she sees _her devil, her hell,_ then the leader of the autobots, greets her like this. What was happening to the world? This made no sense, but his lips were so soft, gentle, and yet, they were possessive. Like he was reclaiming a lost treasure. But that surely couldn't be her? Could it?

"Supernova, it's finely a relief to meet you..." He whisper to her ear as he got up, leaning towards her in the process. Or more like towering over her. But this isn't what put her on edge. It was the confidence of his deep voice. Like, Bee wasn't sure how to put it in words, but he was going to do something. And was going to make the right move to check mate the game. "Or, should I say, nice to meet you again... Bumblebee?" He drew out nice and long.

She froze, he was bluffing. He didn't know anything, he was just a dumb, stupid lowlife that get's was he wants by pushing the small and weak around. He couldn't even possibly know, she had been so careful, so precise to cover her tracks that not a soul find who she truly is.

"I wish I had half the bravery of Bumblebee." She quietly snarled, playing the part of a loyal supporter. "But bravery is something you'll never understand." He reeled for a moment, then like a cat stalking his prey, he moved even closer.

"Oh really?" He smiled darkly.

* * *

 **A few hours earlier with Sentinel...**

Three femmes. All trained under him, and in the deployment force. Sentinel scanned once more over the small file. The fraction sector caught his optic. You don't gain a fraction unless you've been under it flag at least once. So she was once a decipicon. How interesting... He looked back to the three 'mechs' files in front over him.

 **Bluestreak: Offspring of SeaBreeze and StarFleet.**

 **Sunstreaker: Offspring of MoonDancer and Solarflare.**

 **Bumblebee: Offspring of HoneySuckle and Hornet.**

It sounded a bit sketchy to him. He looked at the data base for the so-called creators. He smirk, there was no record of MoonDancer ever having a sparkling. And SolarFlare never existed. SeaBreeze and StarFleet he had meet personally, coming to meet their 'son' at the graduation ceremony. And finally neither HoneySuckle nor Hornet exist. Clearly one of the two were his sweet Nova.

50% to 50% chance he could guess the right one.

So that left him Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee. The egotistic femme or the bumbler. (I just notice Sentinel ship Bee and Blurr in the season. Bumblurr! I'm so sad...) Wow, what a choice, but Nova was stunning. Strong and slick. With that much care for her frame Sentinel was leaning more to think that its was Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker loved to preen 'himself' during the little downtime Sentinel gave his cadets. And to be quite honest, Sunstreaker was a cold glitch. Not caring for anyone except herself.

And that Bumbler... Was the exact opposite. Unlike Sunstreaker, the minibot was louder than an army, dumber than a pile of scrap and about as useful as a decipicon. 'He' was nothing like Nova. He had seen her only for a brief moment. But he could see the same looking in her optics that Elita-1 did, kindness, laughter, loyalty, honesty, generosity, and magic. (I'll give you a cookie if you know where I got that. Think ponies...) But he wasn't losing her this time. He'd die before he left her. He'd be by her side, and her by his.

But he could daydream about her later, he just had to find which bot the sweet femme was. He thought back to moment in the classroom when he was teaching. What was things about earth he could apply to the femme? The only thing he could remember about his first femme of choice was how Sunstreaker did vow to hate earth forever and all the dirty things on it. But that didn't match up with his last call there. The femme was standing closer to the earth squishy than the others of her own kind. So that made the chances of it being Sunstreaker fell dramatically.

The chances were in the Bumbler's favor, 75% to 25%.

\And then again, Nova looked like she was comfortable on that planet, but her optics kept darting not to him. Nor her own team, but to the Earth-bound Autobots. Their was a ping of fear every time he watched her optics dance to one of the Autobots, now that he'd watched the reruns of the meeting.

90% to 10%.

He was willing to take that risk, heck, 'there are always risks in battle. It's a dangerous business. The trick is to take the right ones.' (I love quotes)

* * *

"Now, we can do this two way sweet-Bee." Sentinel grabbed her wrist. "I know who you are, and I can tell anyone and everyone. I from what I can tell, you don't want to be found. Nobody puts that much time and effort in to being hidden to let me just tell the world who you are. "

"So what? You're going to blackmail me, huh?" She glared daggers at him.

"Well, I wasn't until you confirmed it." He grinned, "Oh and thank you forgetting about your cover longer enough for me to get the truth out of you." Bee mentally slapped herself. Multiple times. How was she dumb enough to let this oaf outthink her? How could she be that stupid? How?

"What do you want?" She gritted through her sharp teeth. He had this all planned out, so she could play right into his hand. She shouldn't of underestimated him, not like everyone use to do to her.

"You my sweet dear are coming back to Cybertron, and becoming my sparkmate." He explained, she was about to protest when he cut her off, "Think about this as a double win for both of us. Your identity is hidden forever, I get you, and the tension of war is put to an end between our fractions. See? Everbot wins... twice."

Bee seriously weight her options. Neither sounded appealing but, she lied to everybot. What would that leave her with when they all turned their backs to her in anger...reject...hate. What choice was left? She couldn't live again in the lonely cruel world. She couldn't go back to the feeling of having no one. Maybe that's what Sentinel had been feeling for a long time. The hallow shell that was all of you when you had nothing, no one to live for.

"Well?" Sentinel asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Fine, let us leave before anyone else finds us." Bumblebee said in a clipped voice.

* * *

 **I know it's not the best but I hope it works for now**

 **Stang Out**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you sooooo much for the love and support you give me. I want you all to know, I give you free cookies for Halloween.**

 **Stang Out!**

 **Booooooooo! :)**

* * *

 **Somewhere in space...**

So, this was the end of her life. At least emotionally. Physically, she would live for thousands, maybe even millions of years more. Destined to be next Aft-head side for the rest of that miserable time. She sighed and looked out the portal. Billions of stars, trillions of planets, Googols of souls... and yet, still no one love her enough to save her, protect her.

She felt a presence behind her. It was looming, dark, eerie...like the feelings she had been having since she got assigned to Earth. She nearly let her shoulder's drop in defeat. But if it was something she had learn throughout the years, at the academy, Earth, the Camps and with the Troxels. It was you never let the enemy know you felt defeat. Because the chances were, they felt defeated too. And giving them that little break in the cloud, was all they needed before they came beating at you with everything they had. She slowly turned to face the cursed mech. She wondered again why she ears hadn't alerted her earlier...

"Yes?" She huffed. The blue bot gave her a look. Like a cat to a mouse. (Haha I just found the irony of it...). His optics glanced over her predatorily. Hunger, lust and desire burned in his optics. Bumblebee knew her mistake and now he would draw attention to it. They had a nice chat about an Earth hour ago about the new arrangements.

"Yes, what?" He stated superiority. He glanced into hers as if to challenge his word. An occasion she would never rise to. As much as she hated the words to form in her processor, he had won. The aft-head had outwitted her in every form. He had checked his sources, blackmailed the right bots, and covered his tracks. He found out what meant most to her and used her own values against her will. Shackled her to an invisible pole that she had no way to free herself. And there he was dangling a key in front of her, just barely out of her reach. The key; his life. If she was only to kill him...

"Yes, My lord?" She gritted. The sentence felt more like acid than words. A weapon to damage her already shattered ego. If there was any remains of it in the ashes.

"And why do you call me your lord?" He pushed, the taunt infuriated her. It madden her, added another clasp to her chain. Tying her further and further into his will. Bounding her processor to his hand. And from it he played it like only a game. Another living, breathing soul, like a simple card game. Soon she'd be only a pawn. She'd forget her rage, and only see it as a distant memory that she had wished to remember well. She'd soon only feel nothing.

"Because, I shall forever be ruled by you and faithfully at your side..." She seethed. It was horrid. She turned her glance to window, hopefully she wouldn't be tempted to take his helm off. He practically cooed and his wrapped his filthy servos around her waist. He gently laid his helm between her flattened ear. Bumblebee slowed her breathing. Two deep breath to steady her heart. Truth be told, she was a bit glad that Sentinel had filled the ship with plants and oxygen. It save her a lot of energy to simple breath like a normal animal than to switch her ventilation systems to recycling the energy and particles in her body.

"Now, my lovely-to-be-sparkmate." He started as he nuzzled her ear his face. It disgusted Bee in every possible way as his closed the gap between her back and his front. He was coddling her, not even letting air slide between them. "I wanted to discuss our bonding ceremony." He muttered. She nearly snorted, as if he would let her had any say in anything. She didn't even want this. She wanted Blurr...

She looked to the universe before her. The star blessed her in their sacred light. She looked for a special one. One that was fair sized, caught her eye, and was a beautiful blue. So she could look at it and remember the memories. Good memories, bad ones, she didn't care. She need to remember, not to forget all she had gone through. All she had loved. She needed to remember what it was like to feel. It was only a few hours in to this hell-like nightmare and she'd already forgot what it was like to feel.

"I'm thinking it should have all the high-ranked military personal of the Autobots." He thought aloud.

 _"Blurr and I would have it on Earth, and with our teams..."_ She thought to herself sadly.

"And there should be a feast, should it be five course, or six?" He wondered. "Never mind, I'm Magnus, I deserve an eight course meal!"

 _"We'd go out to the forest, or find an abandoned park or something and have a pinic. Maybe some Barbie Que for the girls."_ Bee mused

"And we'll have the Pope of the Primes wed us." Sentinel planned.

 _"I'd think the person who would wed us would be Mr. Sumdac or Optimus..."_ Bee nearly smiled at the thought.

"Anything you'd wished?" He asked, she pricked an ear at him in response. He quickly added on to his question. "Anything within reason?" There it was. The little chain that slowly embraced her. Soon it would start to squeeze, choking her in wallows. For now, to was simply circling her. Getting her more tangled in the mess she called life. And it seemed with every word that was released from his cursed denta, she was locked even further.

"...I do have two requests." She whispered. He jumped on her, figuratively.

"Only two? Well, than, what my dear, what! What could make you more happy on your bonding-day dear?" Bee flinched at the loudness of his voice. That her ears did pick up. And rather well too.

"Please, do not make me bear your sparklings until I become so void of feeling, that I think I love you. And please, on the day we wed, let me send one letter of love before you cut me off from the rest of the world." Sentinel tensed a little when she mentioned that he would ex-communicate her from the world. "Please do not deny yourself that your wouldn't. You and I both know that little after the wedding and well-wishers, you will keep me far from the worlds grasp. And I shall be lucky to see the sun even once more after the wedding." She finished up.

"..." The silence began to dominate. Taking over the large room for a solid while.

"If those are your wishes, than so be it. And because I am such a loving bond mate, I shall grant you one more gift." He rumbled. She could feel the vibration deep from his engine. She relaxed her head and ears into him. Hoping to coax a quick answer from his. "I shall build you a private garden, filled with whatever you like. And you can visit your garden whenever you'd like, but with a few guards of course..." Bee twisted her helm to look up at him.

"Thank you Sentinel, my lord..." A genuine filled her glorious green eyes.

"In exchange for one thing..." She sighed, in the demonic reality of the world. There was always a catch. "You must do your best to love me, and when we get off this ship and into public. At least try to pretend to love me? You must plant the seed before love grows." He looked into her eyes. A wave of sadness hit him from her eyes. This was best for both of them. He just had to get it time.

"Deal, thank you my lord." She faced the star once more. And like a cruel reminder of how far she was away from the one, she found it. The star she's been looking for.

* * *

(Time, shortly after Bee and Sentinel left.)

"I-know-I-can-do-this,-I-do-love-her-after-all." Blurr muttered to himself as he sat on the roof the base. His processor was so jumbled up in thoughts and worries. How could he even begin to confess to her? It's not as if he could just declare his love for her. No, she'd think she'd be force to act like the cold-ass mouse the rest of her life. She'd thinks that who Blurr loved, when instead, he loved Bumblebee. And of course he couldn't right off the bat call her out about lying to him, his team and her team. She's burst into a ball of tears.

"Then be straight with her." A woman's voice blared behind him. There in front of him was NightWhirl. The slick, devious little bat of the troxels. Guess that makes her a perfect leader. She glared up at him. Her purple furred bangs were brushed aside be her hand. "I'm not that devious..."

"What?" Blurr would of blush had he been human. Thankful he was not. How did the bat girl know what he was thinking? She was just a dumb-jack ass hoe that was a bitch most of the time. And the way she looked at him for the first few days of their arrive gave him chills. He doubted this mother fuc-

"You know, calling me earth names isn't going to help." She deadpanned. And Blurr cringed as she continued. "If you're so worried about what to say to her, let it come from the heart. Trust me. You'll know, it'll pay off. I promise." She sat next to him on the edged of the roof. She was looking out at the sun as it rose higher into the morning. In turn the blue mech scooted further away from her.

"How did you...?" It was official, he was creep-ed out.

"Every girl on the team has a power...Some we haven't told you about." She muttered, not even giving him a second glance. She sighed once more as she looked high in the sky. "The twin, Electra is just as fast as you, and the fact she controls lighting. Now that I look back on it, I feel kinda bad forcing her to stick her hand in those electric wires... anyway. Her sister is a master of weather. Fire, rain, wind, its all her's to control. Both master assassins and sadly can certain body types by their voices. Only because they're bird brains of course."

She looked at him. She smirked to see is optics wide in fear. She laid back-down on the top of the roof. Letting the small rocks message the tension out of her joints. She shut her eyes as she continued.

"Beyonce and her sister Tigel, there organic codes belong to creature that blend to their surrounds. So if Tigel is touches a color of black or white, she disappears. Same for Beyonce, but in orange, brown or black. And Rogue, that fat-belly croc is a mean one... she has something special. Sorta like a timer stopper. But only for her. She can stop a spot in time, catch is she can not move like everyone else. She does in order to think out a problem. Like if a teammate will die in ten minutes as you would said. Unless she can figure out what to do. She can stop time, think out what to do and restart time to applies it. Like she could of stop time anytime I was just talking for ten years and we wouldn't of noticed it."

"That's pretty impressive..." Blurr replied.

"About time you gain the lugnuts to talk, now shut up and listen." Blurr couldn't tell if it was a joke or an order. "Moonlight is what we call a whisperer. Giraffes can make sounds that only that they can hear. So she can speak without moving her lips and into our heads. She can spread messages along with another gift of hers. When she is awake, she can sense where everyone is at all times within a certain distant. Any questions so far?" She asked, her hands rested gentle across her flat stomach.

Blurr quickly shook his head. Where was she going with this?

"Nova is a mouse, they have a few gifts. One such gift is the ability to feel certain waves in the ground. As well as her ears. Her ears can hear like a bats. It can pick up long range chat. Think of it of being able to hear a whisper from a mile away. Though, she's been unable to hear well lately. She's complained about it a lot, haven't you heard?" She lolled her head to read the reaction upon his faceplates.

"Well... No actually, but-" He was cut off in a sparkbeat.

"Well of course you haven't. She's been saying it in her head..." She muttered something like idiot or dumb-ass. Something along those lines. She continued. "My talent outside of assassination comes from my own organic code. The technical name is Kari-Giljious. It means mind reader. The creature is very hard to kill because it can sense and read the mind of predators trying to kill it." She let those words sink in. To let him comprehend the situation.

Blurr looked at her.

'So you can my mind?' He thought as loud as he could. The battish female grabbed her forehead.

"Yes, you idiot and not so fucking loud. I've been doing that since I came here. How do you think I trusted your leader so easily? He had a pure spark" She huffed. "You and only the higher ups of the Troxel base know this. Not even my team knows my abilities." She sat up once more as the blue mech began to speak

"What do you mean, 'He _had_ a pure spark?'." He intensely looked at her.

"Let's just say, I made it not so pure anymore..." She smile suggestively. Blurr made a face of shock. He opened his denta to reply to the nasty comment.

"Whirl! Whirl!" Moonlight came onto the roof screaming her delicate lungs out. The pair shot straight up and closed the gap between themselves and the thin femme. She fell to her knees in front of them, sobbing uncontrollable.

"What's wrong child?" Whirl slid to the ground, cradling the fallen Troxel. The dark femme rubbed her back in soothing motions.

"N-No-Nova's gone!" She whialed. "I couldn't feel her, and when I searched through the scents this morning... A-a-a ship was here earlier. And Nova went on it!" She screamed, like a small child. She buried herself deeper into NightWhirl's embrace.

"Who's ship was it?" The Troxel leader asked with a bit of fear.

"..."

"Who's was it damn it. Tell me!" Whirl switched voices in a sparkbeat.

"...Sentinel's..." Moonlight whispered. Whirl just hugged Moonlight harder. She looked Blurr dead in the optics. One message read clear in his mind.

 _ **"This Means War "**_

* * *

Have a Happy Halloween!


End file.
